More Than Meets The Eye
by Hikarigirl18
Summary: Set in a Toy Story type of genre. Three young women Transformers fans go to a special event at their local toy store Once there they recieve plushes of their favorite Transformers characters. However, there's more going on than they think.
1. Chapter 1

_**Transformers: More Than Meets The Eye**_

Literally!

_It's a world of Plushie-formers!_

Written by Hikarigirl18 (aka Meli) and Yami-Yugi 3

_Italics = _thinking, _**bold italics =**_ whispering

**Chapter One**

It was a beautiful morning in New York City. The sun blazed through the window of a Bourbon street apartment. It crept through the blinds and woke the two roommates sleeping inside. The colored glow of sunlight caused by the purple and blue blinds lit up the bunk bed on the far wall of the room. "...*groan*...Mister Sun...it's too early..." grumbled one Melissa Jackson as she turned over in her blue sheeted, blue comforter bed. She covered her head with her blue pillows, her stuffed Pikachu with blue eyes, Pika, rolling out of her hands.

"...Too sleepy...me don't want to go school mom..."

Melissa moaned. "...Jen...we don't even go to school..." she whined. Her roommate Jennifer Sundance was just plain silly sometimes, but it was too early to laugh at Jennifer's jokes. Jennifer just snuggled into her favorite stuffed toys. Melissa grumbled and finally came out from under her pillows. She pulled back the covers and set Pika and her teddy bear, Brother Bear aside. He was named so because her brother had given it to her for her eighteenth birthday. "C'mon, Jen. It's time to get up," she sighed, crawling out of bed. She went up to the side of the bunk bed and began climbing up the ladder.

"...Bed to comfy...don't want to get up..."

"Jennifer Sundance," she warned sleepily. "If you don't get up I'll shake this bed until you fall out."

"***sigh*** ...Okay..." Melissa smiled and climbed down. She opened the blinds to their only bedroom window. It was three feet tall and was in the middle of the wall. Melissa's desk was in front of it, a few steps from the bunk bed. Across from her desk against the corner of the wall was Jennifer Sundance's desk. They're desks made an L shape if one were to push them together. There were a few feet of space between so Jennifer could pull out her chair.

Next to Jennifer's desk were two dressers with a big mirror above them. On the dresser were both girls' hair brushes and jewelry boxes with their jewelry inside. On the other wall across from the window were posters of the girls' various anime and movie star fandoms. What took up most of the wall below the posters was a giant shelf. The shelf was shared by the girls and had the few anime things they didn't sleep with and the prize of them all. The girls' prized Transformers collection took up at least half of each girl's designated shelf space.

Melissa Jackson had her movie version Camaro Bumblebee keychain, her small die cast Starscream, her Robot Heroes set of Bumblebee versus Soundwave, Optimus Prime versus Ravage, Jazz versus Thundercracker, and Mirage versus Starscream. She also had a special re-issue, Heroes of Cybertron Comic Version Bumblebee Keychain. She also had the oddball, Leonardo from Ninja Turtles figure standing among them. She had found it, ready to be thrown away at a garage sale and bought it. She had a picture of her brother next to it.

Jennifer Sundance had her movie version Optimus Prime keychain, her Robot Heroes set of Optimus Prime versus Ravage, then a Movie Robot Heroes of Optimus Prime, then her small Cybertron Optimus Prime, and a small mini movie Optimus Prime and Jazz. She then had her movie Arcee, a Classics Voyager Generation One Optimus Prime, and a Movie Optimus Prime with a classic Generation One repainting. Melissa smiled at the room. "Alright, Jen, I'm making breakfast. Get dressed."

"...*yawns* Okay..." Melissa smiled and headed into the kitchen. She smiled as she passed the counter. There, on its edge, away from the kitchen sink sat two special passes. There was a special Transformers event going on at World of Toys, a local toy store down the street from their apartment. They had gotten the passes in the mail last week. Melissa laughed a bit. It was too early on a Saturday for Jen to want to get up. The girls' favorite cartoons they watched didn't start until nine o'clock, one hour from now.

---

Jennifer soon emerged from the bathroom, showered and dressed. "Mmm, do I smell corn fritters?"  
"Yep, just in time. ***genki smile*** Eat up, we've got a special day today."

"Oh yeah! I nearly forgot. ***genki smile***"

Melissa just laughed. "Silly..." she smiled as she sat down and put one corn fritter on her plate and two regular pancakes beside it. Jen smiled as she sat down.

"I can't believe you forgot," laughed Melissa between bites. "It's like...the biggest thing for a Transfan!"

Jen laughed a bit. "You know I'm not a morning person."

"Only for Saturday MORNING cartoons," smirked Melissa. Jen smiled again. "So..." Melissa started, swallowing another bite. "How did I do? Like your mom made?"

Jen smiled. "Yep! It's quiet easy to make."

"I know, I just wanted you to have your favorite breakfast is all," she smiled. "To make up for my threat I guess. Besides, knew that would keep you awake anyway," she smiled. Jen smiled again.

"Well…I'm done," Melissa said, finishing her chocolate milk. "I'm gonna get ready. Be a dear and put the dishes away in the sink. I'll do them before we leave."

"Sure." Melissa smiled and headed off to shower.

---

It wasn't long before Melissa was out of the shower and the dishes were done. The girls were doing last minute clothing and hair checks while gathering things in their purses. "I just can't wait!" Jen said happily.

"Well, calm down. I need one last thing in my purse... Alright let's go!" Melissa squealed in reply.

"Yeay!" Melissa laughed as they headed out of the apartment. Her roommate and closest best friend was older than her, but sometimes she just didn't act like it. Jennifer could be more of a kid than she could. She locked up the apartment and they walked down the hall to the elevator. Both girls tried to contain their excitement as they took the elevator to the parking garage next door. Melissa nervously checked her purse for the passes from time to time.

The elevator stopped at the basement floor and the girls got out, squealing silently to each other. They practically ran to Melissa's red Pontiac. It had a "Coexist" bumper sticker on it and the Autobot symbol in the rear window. Once in the car, they sang along happily to the radio on the way to the World of Toys toy store.

---

They soon pulled up to the store. "Okay Jen, we're here. Let's take a moment to let out all of our squealing and screaming and fangirl actions."

"Okay."

"Oh my god! This is going to be so cool! ***squeals***"

"Oh yeah! ***squeals as well***"

They squealed at each other until their voices threatened to go horse. "Alright...That's enough. Let's compose ourselves and go in."

"Right." Melissa unbuckled her belt, made sure the special passes were in her purse, and got out of the car. Jennifer followed. Both girls smiled and took deep breaths as they crossed the threshold of the slowly filling parking lot. They came to the door and opened it together. Inside was a big banner that read "Special Transformers Event Today. Transfans of all ages welcome." They shared a quiet squeal as they milled passed the kids filling in left and right. Melissa took a nervous but excited sigh. All the children and few adult Transformers fans made her a bit nervous. She knew that only a select few had the special passes, but she didn't want anyone to take what special prize awaited them.

Jennifer, being excited, happily scanned the crowd. She smiled at all the people there. "***gasp* **Hey! There's she is!" she shouted.

"Who, Jen? Who do you see?"

"Rachael Wells! She's here too! You know our friend from down the hall."

"Oh yeah! Let's go find her!"

"Come on! She's over in the Transformers isle!" Jennifer practically grabbed Melissa's arm in excitement.

"Whoa! Down girl!" Jennifer just genki smiled.

"Rachael!"

"Who? Oh! Hi guys!" Rachael Wells smiled. She had shoulder length brown hair that waved down from her face. Her blue eyes shown with innocence and kindness, but there was a determined, strong will within. She had met the girls when they moved to New York a few years ago. The three had become close despite the five apartments between them. "So…did you guys get passes too?" she asked, blue eyes lit up with glee.

"Yep," genki smiled Jennifer.

"You bet. We wouldn't miss this for anything!" Melissa shouted excitedly. The three girls shared a squeal as they looked through the various Autobot and Decepticon toys.

"Ooo! It's Camaro Bumblebee," Melissa smiled, picking up a Movie package of the action figures. "Oh, I would like him so much. He goes with my keychain."

"I wish they had Prowls…." sighed Jennifer.

"Cheer up, they do have Optimus at least," smiled Rachael as she put a hand on Jennifer's shoulder.

"Yeah, that's true," Jennifer genki smiled, looking through the Optimus Prime figures. She already had at least one of each version of him. "Ooo! AllSpark Battles Prime," she smiled. Melissa giggled and smiled, looking over the Camaro Bumblebee.

"Well…I guess I can go bu-…"

"ATTENTION EVERONE! QUIET DOWN! EVERYONE, MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE?"

"Oh! This is it," squealed Jennifer.

"Ooo, I wonder what this event is…" Rachael said with nervous excitement.

"Yes! This is it!" squealed Melissa.

"IT IS NOW OFFICALLY 10 AM, AND OUR SPECIAL EVENT HAS BEGUN. I WOULD LIKE EVERYONE TO CALMLY COME TO THE FRONT OF THE STORE BY THE CUSTOMER SERVICE DESK." Everyone did a light jog up to said desk, mumbling about what was going on. "Alright everyone," the owner of the store smiled. He no longer needed the PA system as everyone was within hearing range. "Now, to start off our event, all Transformers merchandise will be twenty-five percent off." Everyone got excited but soon quieted down as the owner waited for two professionally dressed people to come over to him. One was a woman and the other a man. "Alright fellow customers, I would like to introduce our special guests Mr. Peters and his associate Mrs. Williams." Everyone watched the two. Mr. Peters was young in his late twenties with a clean shaven face and bright green eyes behind small round glasses. Mrs. Williams was a year or two older and had long black hair pulled halfway up. Her bright hazel eyes glowed with a similar kindness to her colleague's.

"Hello there, fellow fan people," smiled Mr. Peters. "I can tell that you are all avid collectors of the Transformer series."

"We know that only true fans would show up to this special special event," smiled Mrs. Williams. "Will the ten invitation holders please step forward?" she asked kindly. Some of the children in the crowd grew upset. Other children just smiled at who the lucky few were. Melissa, Jen, and Rachael were surprised that only four of the children had the special passes. The other seven were at least their age, two being adults in their thirties.

The three girls smiled at each other as they and the other seven pass holders smiled and greeted Mr. Peters and Mrs. Williams. "Now, will the rest of you please give them some room?" said the store owner. The others shoppers did so, some more reluctantly than others. Mr. Peters and Mrs. Williams produced a bag from their pile of things they brought. The special pass holders waited eagerly. "Will the first one please step forward?" asked Mr. Peters. A young boy stepped forward and showed off the dark blue piece of cardboard and plastic.

"Thank you, son," smiled Mr. Peters. He dug into the bag and produced a Megatron plush toy. The boy yelped in delight, quickly snatching the soft doll form of the Decepticon leader in exchange for his pass.

"Oh my gosh! It's PLUSHIES!" squealed Jennifer and Melissa together.

"CUTE!" squealed Rachael.

"Alright, the rest of you come on up here and get your special new plushes," smiled Mrs. Williams. The crowd piled around the group of nine again, pushing and shoving to see the new plush versions of the Transformers. Rachael shyly stepped up and Mr. Peters smiled up at her.

"I know just the one for you," he smiled. He withdrew a Ratchet plush and handed him to Rachael.

"How did you know he was my favorite?" she squeaked, hugging the plush against her in adoration.

"I have ways of knowing," he smiled. She walked away gleefully, showing Jennifer and Melissa her new treasure.

"Aww, he's so cute," smiled Jennifer.

"Oh my gosh! He's so squishable," genki smiled Melissa.

"I know, isn't he?"

"Can I have a huggle?" Jennifer and Melissa asked her.

"NO!" she defended huggling his form against her, running her hand down his soft back. "I mean…maybe later…"

Both girls just laughed. "We understand," Melissa smiled.

"Yeah… We can see him later when you've enjoyed him for a while." Rachael sweat dropped and nodded. Melissa and Jen looked at each other and went up to them. Mrs. Williams smiled and checked their passes and Mr. Peters took out two more plushes from the bag. Their eyes lit up as a Bumblebee plush and Optimus Prime plush were held out in front of them.

"OH MY GOSH!" Melissa squealed almost breaking the sound barrier. She carefully took the Bumblebee and hugged him against her. "I will love you soo much," she genki smiled. Jennifer went to take the Optimus with glee but...  
"MINE!" a greedy kid said as he snatched him away from Mr. Peters.

Jen looked shocked. "Why you little..."

"Little one!" called Mrs. Williams. "Little one, please bring him back here!"  
"I'll stop him..." started Mr. Peters.  
"I will," Melissa offered. "Jen, you can have Bumblebee while I go get Optimus okay?"

"Okay."

Melissa handed off Bumblebee and raced towards the child. "HEY! That's not rightfully yours! Bring that back!" She turned the corner down an aisle and found said kid being scolded and dragged away by his mother. He no longer had the plush so she went looking for him. She scoured the isles until she spotted the poor thing huddled in a corner on one of the displays. "There you are," she smiled. She went over and picked him up, dusting him off. "You'll be alright now. You need to go to a better owner," she smiled. She returned to the rest of the group. The tickets had all been handed out. She saw some kids walking away with a Jazz and a Prowl from the Autobots. She glared a bit to see a Soundwave, and a Starscream from the Decepticons walking out the door. "I'm back," she smiled. She saw how sad Jennifer was.

"There was a Prowl... _***pouts***_"

"Awww... I'm sure he went to a good home."  
"I wouldn't be so sure," said Rachael. "The child was dangling him by the arm when they left."  
"I would have taken care of him..." sighed Jennifer.  
"Well, I brought your Optimus back," Melissa smiled.  
"No...don't give her that one," said Mrs. Williams.

"But...I thought..." Jennifer said sadly.

"That Optimus has already chosen his owner," stated Mr. Peters.  
"Yes," nodded Mrs. Williams. "These plushes are special and I can tell that Optimus is attached to you, Miss Jackson."

"But what about Jennifer?" Rachael asked.

"Well..." sighed Mr. Peters. "She was the rightful owner to him and she did have a pass."  
"Isn't there something we can do? She came here and I know she would have given him a good home," said Mrs. Williams. Jennifer sighed sadly.

"Well...there is SOMETHING. However, I don't want to risk handing him out. He was the first and he's not as grand as the others."  
"You do have him with you, do you not?"  
"Yes."  
"Who?" Melissa and Rachael asked at the same time.

"I have...another one...but..." Mr. Peters sighed and looked deep in thought. Mrs. Williams looked at him. Jennifer sighed sadly, looking down again.  
"Mr. Peters sir, please? It wasn't her fault. Can't she have my Optimus?"  
"No, Miss Jackson. Miss Sundance would love him I'm sure, but he's chosen you."  
"I still don't get that aspect anyway... What do you mean, chose?" asked Rachael.  
"...Alright..." Mr. Peters sighed. "I'll let you have him. I'll be right back." With that, he left and went out to their car they had come in. Mrs. Williams just smiled. Jennifer looked confused. The girls patted her on the shoulder and smiled at her, cradling their respective Ratchet, Bumblebee, and Optimus. Mr. Peters came back in with a special back pack. It looked to hold his personal items.

"Miss Sundance, please come here?" Mrs. Williams had an almost genki smile on her face. Jennifer slowly came up to him. He opened the back pack and carefully lifted out a smaller Optimus Prime plush. "His small size and shyness is the reason I kept him myself. He was not as perfect as the others. However, because yours was taken from you unjustly you may have him."

"Awww he's soo cute!" Jennifer said with a huge smile "I don't care if he's small. Any Optimus is fine with me."

Mr. Peters and Mrs. Williams smiled at each other. "And a good home he shall have," Mrs. Williams said.  
"Yes, instead of in my back pack."

Jennifer smiled. "Can I hold him?" she asked.

"Go ahead, take him. He belongs to you now."

Jennifer smiled again and slowly took the plush into her arms. "I'm going to call you Optie." Mrs. Williams genki smiled and patted Mr. Peters on the shoulder.

"Aww, what a cute name for such a cute little guy," smiled Melissa. Rachael smiled too. No one noticed but, Optie, as he was now known, cuddled against her glad to be safe in someone's arms and not in a scary back pack or business place.

"Alright, we should go now. All of them have good homes, hopefully."  
"Thanks a lot," bowed the store owner.  
"Yeah, these guys are cool," genki smiled Rachael.  
"Yeah," smiled Melissa.

"So now what?" Jennifer asked.

"I buy this Camaro Bumblebee I've been wanting and we go home to our place and show off our little treasures," smiled Melissa.

"Oh yeah. You think Optie would love my Optimus collection?" Jennifer asked.

"Yes, I'm sure he will. He will take it as a huge compliment," smiled Rachael. "Mind if me and Ratchet join you?"  
"Sure," smiled Melissa. "That okay Jen?" she asked as she paid for the Camaro.  
"Sure."

"Alright! Let's go show our new friends their new home," genki smiled Melissa as they went to her car.

"Can I have a ride? I walked, that's why I was early."  
"No prob."

"I wonder what Mr. Peters said about being chosen?" Rachael asked.

Yeah, I'm wondering that too," Melissa said. They carefully put the plushes in the back seat next to Rachael. "Alright, let's go." Everyone buckled their seatbelts and Melissa drove off.

---

Once parked in the parking garage they took the elevator up to their hallway. "Okay, in we go," Melissa smiled as she unlocked and opened the door to their apartment. Jennifer smiled as they got inside.

"Here's where we live. What do you think Optie?" Jennifer asked the little plushie. Rachael and Melissa laughed as they all sat down on the floor in the living room.

"Jen, plushies don't talk," said Melissa.

Jennifer sighed. "A girl can dream," she said. The girls just laughed again as they sat down with their respective plushies in their laps.

"Alright Rachael, since you got Ratchet first, you start the introductions," smiled Melissa. Jennifer smiled as well.

"Alright," she smiled. "Ratchet, I'm Rachael Wells. These are my friends Jennifer Sundance and Melissa Jackson. Your new plushie friends are Bumblebee, Optimus, and Optie," she smiled. She took his hand and carefully had him wave.

"I'm perfectly capable of waving to them myself, Miss Wells," he spoke.

Jennifer looked shock. "Did...you just hear that! The plushie of the CMO spoke!"

"Must you speak at such high volumes?" he replied.  
"Oh...my...gosh...! You talk?" she asked, taking him into her arms and staring at him.

"Yes, we all do. Does that surprise you?" asked Optimus Prime. Jennifer blinked in surprise before she slowly looked down at Optie in her lap. He shook his head shyly and wouldn't say anything. Rachael gently sat Ratchet back in her lap. "Okay...this is cool," she smiled.

"Hey, what's wrong Optie?" asked Bumblebee.  
"Cute!" Melissa genki smiled, huggling him tightly against her.  
"...Uh...yer...squishing me..."  
"Sorry," Melissa sweat dropped, patting him on the head and setting him back in her lap.

"It's okay," Jennifer smiled at Optie. He shook his head and hid against her.

"He's a bit shy," Ratchet spoke, climbing out of Rachael's lap. "He was the first of us. If it weren't for him, the rest of us would not exist."

"Oh I see." said Jennifer "It's okay Optie."

He hid against her even more, refusing to come out. "Give him time," spoke Optimus Prime. "My little brother will come around."

"Little Brother?" Melissa asked him.  
"As you humans would say. I technically was created after him. Once Mr. Peters and Mrs. Williams realized what had happened with him, they made improvements to the rest of us."

"Both Primes were created at the same time, but the "accident" was applied to Optie first," said Ratchet.

"Accident?" Jennifer asked.

"Yeah...explain..." said Rachael looking at her plush.  
"Please clear the confusion."  
"Optimus, that's you," said Bumblebee.

Optimus cleared his throat. "I was sewn together first and my little brother was after. It's hard to remember because I was not alive yet. However, I can recall some instances. I remember hearing shouting and then cries. It gets blurry after that."  
"From what I could gather, listening to our human creators," Ratchet jumped in. "Mrs. Williams was trying to finish up young Prime. She had reached over for something and that's when this liquid was spilled onto him by Mr. Peters. I do not remember much either. Our memories don't really exist before being awoken."

"Our stuffing, as you would call it," finished Optimus, "is soaked in a refined, perfected version of the liquid spilt on my little brother Optie." The girls paused for a moment, looking at each other.  
"…It all makes sense now…" Melissa finally spoke.  
"That's what both of them meant by being chosen," said Rachael. "Each plush formed a bond with us once given. Optimus clung to the first human he knew would not harm him," she added as she looked at Melissa.

"I could sense her nature would be less hostile and more accepting of what we are," Optimus spoke. Melissa nodded and looked over at Optie.

"Poor little guy must be scared. Living inside Mr. Peters's backpack all that time and not knowing what happened."

"He will come around. His health checks out fine. He just needs time to realize he is safe," spoke Ratchet. He slowly got out of Rachael's lap and began to analyze his surroundings.

"Aww, it's okay," Jennifer spoke gently to the plush in her arms. "I'll take good care of you and make sure nothing happens to you." She hugged him against her in a comforting manner. He slowly peeked out, looking at his fellow Autobots and the girls. Melissa smiled and let Bumblebee out of her lap.

"Ratchet's got the right idea. Let's let them look around their new home," she said happily. She patted Bumblebee on the head before letting him walk away from her. She did the same with Optimus. He went straight over to Jennifer and tried to help her coax Optie.

"C'mon, little brother, I promise no harm will come to you here."

"You're in a good home with good people," Melissa added with a smile towards him. He looked around shyly, still unsure. Optimus extended his hand to him.

"You'll be alright Optie," he said.

"Bumblebee, be careful," Melissa warned as she noticed the plush of the Volkswagen beetle bot curiously examining the small entertainment cabinet of movies and equipment.

"I'll keep the youngling out of trouble," said Ratchet, observing the same area.

"This is just too cool," smiled Rachael.

"I know," Melissa smiled. She turned her attention to Bumblebee as Optimus and Jennifer were still trying to coax Optie out. Optimus waited patiently with his hand outstretched as Optie slowly peeked out of Jennifer's arms, little by little. Jennifer smiled proudly as the smaller Optimus took his brother's hand. Optimus smiled at Optie and slowly led him out of Jennifer's lap. He looked worriedly back at his owner, unsure.

"It's okay. Nothing will happen to you," she smiled. "It's alright for you to go with him." Melissa turned and watched as Optimus slowly led Optie out to the middle of the living room to observe his surroundings. She smiled at the two of them.

"He really cute, Jen," she said. "I'm almost glad Optimus chose me, then you wouldn't have given Optie a home."

"Yeah…" she smiled. "I'm glad I got him too." Rachael smiled as she looked at all the plushes wondering around. She looked at her watch.

"Welp…time to go home for lunch. I've got some things I need to do anyway. It was nice meeting you all. C'mon Ratchet, time to say goodbye to our new friends okay?"

"Alright, Miss Wells. Good luck with Optie, Prime sir. Stay out of trouble Bumblebee."

"I will Ratchet," he smiled. Ratchet smiled a bit and then looked over at Rachael, waiting for her to pick him up.

"We'll have to hang out again," smiled Rachael as she carefully picked Ratchet up and cradled him in the crook of her arm against her.

"Yes, definitely," he replied.

"Bye," said Bumblebee.

"Goodbye Ratchet," Optimus said. Optie just waved shyly.

"We have to help our guys adjust and do some things too," Melissa said as she got up to show Rachael out. "We'll see ya later."

"Bye," Jennifer smiled and waved.

"Bye guys," said Rachael as the door closed behind her. Optimus carefully led Optie around and over to the entertainment center. Bumblebee found the channel remote on the floor and played with its buttons curiously.

"Wonder what this does?" he asked curiously as he pressed one that turned on the television. The cartoon station the girls would have watched turned on somewhat loudly, scaring Optie. He hid against Optimus until Bumblebee turned it back off.

"Oops…my bad…" he sighed as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"It's alright," Melissa said as she picked him up and put the remote on the coffee table. "You were just exploring that's all." Jennifer had rushed over and had both Primes in her arms. Optimus was patting his little brother on the back as Jennifer brought them over to the couch and sat down with them. She let Optimus out of her lap and he sat next to her as Optie clung to the new source of comfort.

"He alright?" Melissa asked as she came over.

"It's okay, Optie. It's just the TV. A TV won't hurt you."

"Maybe we should move to another room for now," Optimus suggested.

"Yeah, don't you sleep some where?" Bumblebee asked.

"Yeah, the bedroom. Jen, why don't you take him in there where it's quiet? Optimus, Bee, you two can help me make lunch."

"Will that make you feel better? Going into the nice quiet bedroom?" Optie looked up at her shyly, nodding weakly. As Jennifer stood up from the couch she remembered about their shared collection. "Oh yeah… I know what else will cheer you up. You'll love seeing my collection." Optie tilted his head curiously as Jennifer happily carried him into the bedroom. Melissa smiled after them as she gently sat Optimus and Bumblebee on the sink counter as her lunch helpers.

---

In the bedroom, Jennifer brought Optie over to the big shelf. "Here's my Optimus Prime collection," she genki smiled. Optie stared wide eyed at all the figures, immediately forgetting his fears.

"…W-wow…" he spoke, in a voice slightly higher and younger than Melissa's Optimus. "That's a lot of Primes. You must really like our character."

"Yep," she genki smiled. "Optimus was always my favorite character." Optie smiled a bit. He curiously reached for one of the small Primes.

"Can I see it?"

"Of course," she smiled as she carefully handed him her small Generation One Prime with a gun. Optie slowly looked it over and played with it a little bit. Jennifer smiled.

"Interesting, are all the others plastic too?"

"Yep. It's all plastic."

"I notice your friend has some too. I see a lot of Bumblebees though."

"That's Meli for ya _***genki smile***_" Optie smiled back a little. "She loves Prime too though. You're in a safe good home."

"…I hope so…" Jennifer smiled and pat him on the head. She could see he was still unsure and nervous about everything. She took him over to the bed and laid on the bottom bunk where Melissa slept.

"Let's lay down for awhile, that will help you feel better too." Optie nodded and cuddled against her chest, yawning a bit as he fought to keep his eyes open. He had had a stressful day, not to mention a stressful car ride. She slowly and gently rubbed his head as he slowly fell asleep. She smiled down at his sleeping form and just watched him, putting her hand over him in a comforting hold. At that moment Melissa came in with Optimus and Bumblebee on respective shoulders. She smiled at the sweet sight.

"Awww."

"He was sleepy."

"As long as he's calmed down," Optimus said with a sigh of relief. "I was beginning to worry." Melissa patted him on the head.

"Well, lunch is ready," said Bumblebee.

"But…I don't want to leave Optie. He's comfy and calm."

"Well, I'll just put it aside for now. How about a nice nap for everyone?"

"Recharge is a good idea," said Optimus.

"Alright. Bee, you and Optimus are sleeping on the couch with me. I don't want to get on Jen's bunk or disturb Optie. We'll eat lunch later when the poor little guy wakes up."

"Sounds good to me," smiled Jennifer. She checked Optie one last time. "Goodnight then."

"Yeah, have a nice nap," Melissa smiled. She carefully closed the bedroom door as Jennifer closed her eyes. She curled up on the couch under the blanket that was there and tucked Bumblebee and Optimus in next to her. "Sleep well you two," she smiled before they all went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Late in the night while the girls slept with their new friends cuddled close to them, Optimus stared over and up at the ceiling from Melissa's arms. He sighed and carefully wriggled out of her hold. She only moaned a bit before cuddling Bumblebee closer. He crawled over her and carefully started up the ladder to Jennifer's bunk. Once there he smiled to see Optie safe in Jennifer's arms. He sat down on the bunk and stared in thought. _Something isn't right. _He carefully climbed over Jennifer and stared at the blinds covering the window. _Something doesn't feel right at all_. He observed the ladder side of the bunk bed at Jennifer's feet before carefully and slowly trying to climb down. He needed to tell Bumblebee of this feeling. It proved difficult and he made it halfway before falling. "Ow!" He had landed hard on his back on the carpeted floor. He slowly picked himself up off the floor and brushed himself off. He checked himself for any injuries and found none. He explored the room a bit before going as far as the closed door. _**"Slag!" **_

__"Brother?"

Optimus turned and looked up at the smaller version of himself. "Optie...what are you doing up?"

"You fell..."

"Yes, but I'm alright. Go back to sleep, there's no need to wake Jennifer."

"Something's wrong."

"You feel it too, don't you? The ominous sense that something isn't quite right." Optie nodded. Optimus sighed and went over to the bunk bed again. He carefully climbed up the railing and onto the top bunk. He sat next to Optie. "I want to ignore it, but I can't. I don't want to put the girls in danger if it's something big."  
"Optimus!" Bumblebee shouted as he sat up from Melissa's arms.  
_**"Sssshhh!!! Don't wake up the humans!"  
**_"Where are you?"  
"On the top bunk. Do you sense it too?"  
"Yeah... We should try to find a way of contacting the others." Optie looked worried.

"Right. Try to get down and help me look for a communication device. I think I saw a human device called a telephone earlier."

"Okay..."

"We need to make sure everyone is alright and try to figure out some place to meet."

"You think it's the Decepticons?"  
"No. There's not much they can do on their own. I'm sure the three of them are just happy to be idolized by the humans they went home with."

"Then who?"

"I don't know, Bumblebee. I just know something is wrong."

Optie grew even more worried, he was more frightened actually. "Wh-what if...it's something beyond our control? I like it here, I don't wanna leave. It's safe and Jen's nice to me."

Bumblebee had made it to the phone on Melissa's desk. "Now what? How am I supposed to contact the others?"  
"We'll have to figure out their locations first. We'll do that once we make it out."

"We know where Ratchet is," said Bumblebee "Doesn't the human friend of Melissa and Jennifer live in the same building?"

"Right. We'll go to Ratchet first. Then we'll work on trying to find the others. We'll have to leave as soon as possible. Have you finished figuring out the phone yet, Bee?"  
"Yeah, I understand how it works. Let's get going so we can rally together and figure out what's causing this ominous sense of dread." Optimus nodded and tried to figure out the best way out of the bedroom.

Optie looked even more worried. "We can't leave...." He said as he looked at the sleeping Jennifer.

Optimus went over to him again and hugged him against him with one arm. "I know you don't want to, but we have to figure this out. If we don't we'll put the girls in danger and possibly other humans. I can't leave you behind."

"But..."

"What if there's a bad human out there who knows Mr. Peter's secret? He could be trying to use it for evil and endanger everyone."

"By using it to make more toys?"  
"Exactly Bumblebee. To make other more harmful things come to life besides plushes like us."  
"Oh, okay." Optie still didn't want to leave.

Optimus turned to Optie who had been silent. "You know we need to. We need to go back to the place we came from. I can feel it in my stuffing that that's the first place to look. Come help me figure out how to get out of this apartment." Optie slowly looked over at the sleeping Jennifer.

"You think what you just said was true?" Bumblebee said as he hopped down from the desk chair he was using to climb down.

"The more I think about it and this feeling that won't go away, the more I believe it. It's the only logical explanation right now."

---

They didn't know how right they were. In a private lab far from Toy Laboratories where the plushes had come from, a scientist recently fired from the complex was working. He had witnessed the accident Optimus and the others described and was going to use Mr. Peters' and Mrs. William's serum for his own means. He laughed in amusement as he came close to figuring out how they had perfected it. He checked the formula with a happy sneer. "Now that I'm close enough... I'll try sending out a little "invitation" to those new toys. I'll bring them here and analyze the perfected sample myself..." he almost cackled. He put something in a box and attached it to a toy helicopter. He sent off the helicopter towards the first set of tickets, laughing maniacally the whole time.

---

Back at the apartment, shivers went through the three plush mechs' bodies. "...I... I think that ominous feeling just got worse..." stated Bumblebee. Optie got scared.

"It's okay... We'll figure this out," Optimus spoke gently, pulling Optie into a full hug. Optie and Bumblebee jumped when something tapped on the bedroom window hard. The girls moaned and Optimus signaled Bumblebee to try and get to the window to open it. Once Bumblebee had climbed the ladder to the top bunk, Optimus let go of Optie and helped Bumblebee get over to the window. The three jumped from halfway up to a shelf there. They used various books that were on the floor to try and climb up to the sill. Once there, Bumblebee yanked slowly on the blinds and got them open. They stared curiously at the toy helicopter with the box attached to it. "Bee, help me open the window." Bumblebee nodded and used the blind cord to pull on the window latch. Optimus stared back at a still scared Optie. "Optie, come help me push the window open." He didn't move from his spot. _**"Optie! Come on! This might be a clue!"**_ Optie shook his head. "Alright then. Bumblebee?" Said plush nodded, knotting up the cord before coming to help. Once the window was open, the toy copter flew in and landed. Bumblebee helped Optimus lock the window open before going over and opening the strangely delivered mystery package.

"What is it?" Inside, was a small video player. "Should we play it, sir?" Bumblebee asked.  
"Yes. It could contain information we need. We'll need something to inform the others with anyway. Go ahead." Bumblebee nodded and pressed play. Optie looked shock and scared. A grungy male scientist in his late forties shown on the screen. He had evil dark eyes that were almost black and long scraggly hair that fell at his neck. "Hello, puny plushes. By now you have settled into your 'new homes' with your stupid human owners. I-..." The message wasn't allowed to finish as Optie screams and fit of fear made both plushes stop the video and push the helicopter out the window. All the commotion woke the girls.

"Huh? What's going on...? Optie?" Jennifer looked and saw Optie crying his little optics out. Optimus had just come over to him.

"Brother, what is it? Why'd that freak you out so badly?"

"Optimus...? Bee...? How'd you two get over there?" Melissa asked groggily. "Why's the window open?" Optie was just crying.

"Aww, poor little fella. What's going on you two?" Melissa asked in a serious, worried manner as she got up from her bunk. Jennifer climbed down and went over, gently lifting Optie up and hugging him.

"...Ask Optimus. He was the first one up."  
"Okay, Fearless Leader, what happened?" He sighed and looked up at the not too happy human staring down at him.

"I... I woke up with a bad feeling... Something felt wrong to me. Optie and Bumblebee felt it too. So, I thought it might be some human wanting to use the solution that makes us alive for bad things. We tried to get out of your apartment and rally the others. Someone sent us a message and it scared the slag out of my brother. I don't know."

"Hmm... Alright." Melissa went over and closed the window. "Jen, see if you can get Optie to tell us why he's scared."

"Okay I'll try." Optie kept crying. "Ssshhh, Optie what's the matter? Why you so scared?" Optie shook his head and Optimus came over and sat next to him in Jennifer's lap. He held one his hands tightly for comfort, adding the calming feeling of Jen's hug.

"...Come on, now Optie. It's alright. Tell us what's wrong..." Melissa soothed, sitting next to Jennifer on the bunk with Bumblebee in her lap.

"...I-...*sob* I-I r-recog-nize...h-him...*sobs*"  
"You know that human from the message?"  
Optie nodded weakly. "B-be... Be-yond the two...kind...faces... w-was...HIS...*shiver sobs*" he couldn't finish as he hid against Jennifer, sobbing and shaking.  
"Prime? You know what this means... You're hunch was right. There's a bad human out there who wants to use Mr. Peters' and Mrs. Williams solution for bad things."  
"...I hate to admit it... This is bad..."

"So...what's going to happen?" Jennifer asked, still trying to calm Optie.

"We have to contact the others and Mr. Peters and Mrs. Williams to help."  
"Well, we can ask the girls for help," said Bumblebee.  
"I don't know... I don't want to put you two in danger."  
"Pfff! Come on! We WANT to help. You aren't just going to up and leave us and do this on your own. You may be Fearless Leader, but you ain't going anywhere without us." Optimus was about to protest but all he could do was stare at how frightened Optie was, hiding against Jennifer and seeking shelter with her. "Alright... You two would be able to get around better than just us by ourselves."  
"Right," Melissa smiled as she took Optimus into her arms. She hugged him tightly. "It'll be okay."  
"I hope so..." Bumblebee said worriedly.  
"Come' ere Bee," Melissa smiled, opening her other arm for him. He practically rushed into her arms and welcomed her comfort. He felt very similar to Optie, who was still very upset. He nuzzled against Jennifer, still crying.

"Ssshhh, it's going to be okay Optie." Melissa smiled and cuddled Bumblebee close to her, rubbing his back in comfort and security.

"We'll do this together, I promise it's going to be okay," she spoke softly to him.

"Thank you, both of you..." said Optimus.

"No problem. We'll help ya," smiled Melissa. She smiled a bit to see Bumblebee slowly falling asleep in her arms as she still rubbed his back.

"It's okay..." Jennifer whispered to Optie as he slowly calmed down.

"We should get some sleep. We'll start rallying the troops tomorrow."

"...Yeah..." said Optimus, realizing how tired he was by nuzzling against Melissa. She smiled and carefully climbed into her bunk. She made sure Bumblebee was tucked in close to her with Optimus close by on her other side. He nuzzled against her head, instantly falling asleep.

"Everything is going to be fine, Optie." Jennifer said calmly. She carefully climbed back up to the top bunk and tucked Optie in close to her.

"Don't worry, Bee. Goodnight guys."

"Goodnight," Jennifer replied. Optie and Bumblebee soon fell asleep, knowing they were safe in their keepers' arms.

---

The next day, the girls slept in to allow themselves and their plushes to recover from last night. Melissa woke first, smiling at the two sleeping plush bots. Bumblebee snuggled close, not wanting to get up. Optimus made a moan as he slowly stretched and sat up. He came over to Melissa's face. "Morning, Miss Jackson..." he said, snuggling into her cheek a bit.  
"Please Fearless Leader, call me Melissa. I call you by your name or nickname, not by your last name."

"Right. Sorry...Miss Melissa."

"Don't call me Miss either...silly..." she said as she stroked his head gently before giving it a quick kiss. He smiled a bit before sitting up while she sat up too. She gently took Bumblebee into her arms and held him against her. "C'mon sleepy bot...time to wake up now."

"Five more minutes..."

Melissa laughed. "You've had five more hours, silly Bee. Come on now. It's almost lunch time okay?" He rubbed his optics a bit before getting out of her arms and stretching as he walked across her lap. Jen and Optie were still asleep. Melissa carefully set Optimus and Bumblebee down near the ladder before climbing up to Jennifer. She reached out her hands to them as they climbed up the ladder after her. She took them into her arms and then gently sat on the edge of Jennifer's bunk. She set Optimus and Bumblebee down. Optimus smiled and went over to wake his little brother. He carefully climbed over Jennifer and sat next to Optie's sleeping form. He smiled to see him cuddled against his human caretaker, safe and secure. He gently rubbed the top of his helm.

"C'mon Optie... It's time to wake up for the day." Optie just sleepily cuddled closer to Jennifer. Optimus chuckled. "Come on now... It's not morning anymore. Time to wake up now..."

Melissa smiled and climbed back down. She took Bumblebee and carried him to the door. Melissa quietly opened it and led Bumblebee towards the kitchen. "Optimus will get them up. Let's start lunch," she smiled. Jennifer finally decided to wake up and was met with two Optimus Primes in her bed.

"C'mon now Optie..." Optimus continued to coax.

"Good morning." Jennifer said with a sleepy smile.

"Morning Miss-...I mean Jennifer," Optimus smiled. "Though, it's getting close to afternoon. I believe Bee and Melissa went into the recreation...I mean kitchen to start lunch."

"Oh, okay." Jennifer yawned. "Wake up Optie."  
"...Comfy...don't...want to leave...." Jennifer smiled.  
"C'mon now... We're going to search for the others today..." Optimus said, trying to pry Optie away from her.  
Jennifer got an idea. "Want me to just carry you?" she asked Optie.

"...D-don't...go...?" he asked groggily as he fully awoke.  
"She's not going anywhere. I promise. I won't let us get separated. We won't leave them," Optimus said gently. Optie looked sleepily up at Jennifer, who smiled down at him. Optimus took his little brother's hand. "It'll be okay. I won't make us leave the young femmes, I promise."

Optie nodded slowly. "...Okay..."

Optimus smiled. "Come on, we should join Melissa and Bumblebee in the kitchen."

Jennifer got out of bed, holding onto Optie and helping Optimus down to the floor.

"Thank you, Jennifer," he replied. He smiled at Optie content in his human's arms.

"You're welcome." Jennifer said with a smile. He smiled back and they made their way down the hall to the kitchen.  
"Bout time you two got up."  
"Hey guys," smiled Bee. He looked silly in a doll apron, helping Melissa with lunch.

"...B-...Bumblebee....WHAT are you wearing...?" Optimus started.

"Awww, I didn't know you keep that old thing from your old barbies, Meli." Jennifer said with a smile.

"It's not from my barbies!" she protested. "It's from and old Cabbage Patch doll thank you very much. Besides, I just didn't want him to get too dirty."

"Well..." Jen said with a smile. Optie just started giggling from seeing Bee.

"What? I don't look that silly do I?"  
"I think it's cute," Melissa smiled. Optimus couldn't help but start to laugh a bit too.

"So, what you making?" Jennifer asked.

"Pizza," she smiled. "Lots of carbs for our little expedition today. Speaking of... What do you guys eat anyway?" Melissa asked as she turned her gaze to Bumblebee and Optimus.

"Oh! Maybe they eat energon like in the cartoons?" Jen said.

Melissa couldn't help but laugh hysterically. "Well..." she recovered. "Something similar now that you think about it... Do you know, Fearless Leader?"  
"I think so... It's hard to remember..." He climbed up in a chair and sat down to think. Optie looked like he was thinking as he was still being held by Jen.

"Cookies!" Bumblebee exclaimed, making him sound very UN-Bumblebee like.

"Cookies?" Jen asked looking very confused.

"Yeah... At least I think they were."  
"Bumblebee is correct. Mrs. Williams would always give us some on their...'lunch break' as it was called. It's fuzzy but I remember being there for a little while after we came into existence."  
"Before you were brought to the toy store to be given to loving homes."  
"Any kind of cookies?"  
"I like chocolate chip," Optie genki smiled.

"Meli, do we even have any cookies left?" Jennifer asked.

"Yep. I like to buy in bulk when they're on sale. I know we tend to plow through sweets. Guess I'll have to buy some extra from now on."

"Yeah I think we should." said Jen.

Melissa smiled. "Well, it's done. Jen, please set the table and get some cookies out for the plushes."

"Sure. You want to help, Optie?" He nodded with a smile. Jennifer smiled as she went to get some plates.

Jen carefully got the plates and set them on the table. When she went to the cabinet for the cookies, Optie practically jumped out of her arms, reaching for the cookies inside.

Jen laughed. "Save some for the others, Optie." she said.

"B-but but...Chocolate chip..." he said, still reaching out.

"You have to wait like the others." He whined and protested, succeeding in getting the box in his hands. Unfortunately, being as small as he was it just hit him in the head and tumbled into Jennifer's other open arm. Jennifer held onto him. "Awww, you okay Optie?" He nodded weakly, rubbing his head in disappointment and embarrassment. Bumblebee and Melissa smiled as they served the spaghetti. Melissa took the pink horror off of Bumblebee.

"There, that's better. I'll have to get some fabric and make you guys your own personal work clothes.

"That will be so cute." Jen said with a smile.

"But functional," said Optimus. "That would be a good idea."  
"Yeah, then we can help with whatever needs done," agreed Bumblebee.  
"I'll stop by a store on our way out." Melissa sat down and the girls filled their plates with the food. Optimus tried to keep Optie from diving head first into the box of Chocolate Chip cookies.

"Easy, brother. You don't want to over energize. You'll have a headache and most definitely a stomach ache."

"But..."

"Be careful, Optie. We don't want you to get sick," said Bumblebee as he took two iced oatmeal cookies and one Chocolate Chip.

"You can have all Chocolate Chip if you want," Melissa smiled. "Just only take three. Or maybe two and a half because of your size." Jennifer smiled and took Optie into her arms after stopping eating for a moment.

"Here, Optie. Don't eat too much," she smiled as she gave him three Chocolate Chip cookies. He happily ate them in her lap. Melissa just laughed and smiled at her own plushes's more proper show of etiquette.

---

It wasn't long until the small rag tag group was on their way out of the apartment, ready to cross the street. Jennifer was holding onto Optie as she looked both ways. Optimus held tightly to Melissa's leg with his hand as Bumblebee was content in her arm. "Alright...go," Melissa smiled. With that the small group crossed the street. Once across the street, they headed down the sidewalk, away from the apartment.

"Alright, the journey begins. Keep your eyes open for your fellow bots, Optimus," said Melissa as they walked.

"So, what do we do when we find them?" Jennifer asked.

"I dunno..."  
"Find some way to keep in contact with them, yes?" asked Bumblebee, looking down at Optimus.  
"Yes, Bumblebee. We form a contact with the owner and our comrade so we can stay together."

"That will work. I hope." Jennifer said.

"Yeah," smiled Melissa.

"Ooo... That's a BIG house..." said Optie as they walked past an apartment complex.

"It's another apartment building, Optie." Jen said with a smile.

"Oh..." he said shyly, looking a little embarrassed.  
"They're just more house looking than our apartment," smiled Melissa.

"Yeah and more expensive."

"Heck yeah... Let's keep going shall we?"

"Yeah. I'm sure we won't find your friends around here."

"Yeah, too expensive for my liking. They probably don't have time to play," smiled Optie. Optimus chuckled a bit at him. Bumblebee just shrugged. The group continued on a few streets down, turning off the main sidewalks. They came to some houses and more neighborhood friendly apartments. "Now...we might find some of your friends HERE. This is the lesser, living district of the city where people like Jen and I live. This is where there will be kids and families."

"Okay everyone, keep your optics open," Optimus said. Everyone nodded as they took some turns on some other sidewalks and went down some alleys to watch for kids playing. They saw a few here and there, but none had plushes. All of them were playing with other toys or playing other games with each other.

"No one down this alley." said Jennifer.

"Nope..." said Melissa as they crossed the sidewalk nearby to go to another one. They then started to hear sounds coming from one the huge trash bins near by. There was rustling and a soft thud. Optie jumped a bit and turned to look at Optimus.

"You feel that, brother?"

"Did a cat get stuck in a trash bin?" Jennifer asked.

"Yeah, probably..."  
"No... Yes, Optie, I felt it too."  
"There's a familiar feeling coming from this alley. It's down that way," Bumblebee said as he pointed towards a dumpster that they had heard the sound coming from.

"Let's go check it out." Jennifer said.

"Yeah..." said Melissa. As they got nearer to the trash bin, they heard the sound again.

"There's someone there!" called out Optie.  
"Come on!" Bumblebee said as he almost jumped from Melissa's arms. Optimus pulled on her leg with all his plush might to get her closer to the trash can. Jennifer got to the bin first and her eyes widen in shock. "Who could be so cruel as to throw you away?" A white and black plush hand that was torn and very dirty reached over the edge and tried to climb out once again.

"H...H-he-help..." Jennifer sat Optie on the ground near her feet so she can use both her hands to get the plush out of the trash. Optie hopped up and down at her feet, wanting to see. Optimus pulled on Melissa's leg and she took him into her other arm so he could see too.

"Who would throw someone away? Such a one of kind thing... Poor guy, who is it Jen?" Jen turned around after pulling the plush out of the trash. There in her arms was a dirty and badly torn up Prowl. Bumblebee and Melissa were speechless, mouths open wide.

"Prowl...h-how could...a human...do such a thing...?"  
"...D-did...didn't...mean to..." he rasped.

"What you mean didn't mean too?" Jen asked as Optie stood by her leg looking up at Prowl. Melissa came over helping Bumblebee and Optimus to her shoulders.

"Let me take a look at him, Jen..." She carefully looked over the poor thing.  
"...E-exact...ly...what I...s-said..."  
"Easy, buddy...you shouldn't talk... I need to fix you up and fix you up good. You poor thing... It looks like you became a favorite chew toy."  
"Willy, dear, don't stay out too much longer!" called a motherly voice. "I want you to finish your homework before I come back from the store!"  
"Okay mom!" shouted said kid from a lot closer distance. The group listened as some footsteps came closer and closer until Willy came into their view.

"Your human caretaker, Prowl?" Optimus asked.

"...W-will...-...."

"SSsshh!!! I said not to talk. You're hurt bad. Save your strength okay?" Melissa said, patting him on the head very gently. Jen looked at the kid with a hated glare.

"How dare you throw out a Prowl?" she said "Prowl's are rare. It's hard to find a Prowl now a days."

"Throw out?! Stop touching him! You'll hurt him!" cried Willy as he pushed Melissa away. "Leave him alone!" He tried to get Jennifer to let go.  
"Hey! Take it easy William! I'm trying to help him!" she huffed. "Jennifer, let's hear his side."

"Okay..." Bumblebee and Optie just watched with interest to see what would become of Prowl.

"You...You didn't mean to let him get so damaged, did you?" Optimus asked, looking at William. He shook his head.  
"My name's William, but mom and everyone else call me Willy. Prowl...he calls me William. Careful! Don't pull his arm off!"  
"Chill, Willy! I'm not... I'm trying to see if I can repair the seam."  
"Please tell your story William. We need to know what happened to Prowl," said Optimus. Optie was holding onto Jennifer's leg. She gave him a reassuring look before turning back to William so she could listen to his story.

"Well...you see..." he started. "I...I'm really really smart..."  
"...I-In math...any-way..."  
"Prowl...you shouldn't talk, I can tell them..." William replied trying not to get upset. He looked back at the boy with understanding weak optics. Melissa stopped checking over Prowl and was not listening to the boy's story as well. "L-like I said…" William choked. "I'm really smart…in math… Prowl always was my favorite. I only got to go the even to get him because I had worked hard in school all week. Well…I was the happiest kid alive. I…I was so happy to have received something so special. Mom and Dad were the exact opposite… I had to act like I was uninterested and lie to them about keeping him."

"That's why you were dragging him by the arm when you left the store…" Melissa said. "You were sad and not allowed to hug him… Sounds like your parents don't want you to be a regular kid."

"They want you to be some super math whiz, like some trophy kid they can brag about…" added Jennifer.

"That's so sad…" Optie said.

"This still does not explain my comrade's condition. If you cared for him, how did he end up so damaged?" Optimus asked, getting a little impatient and upset.

"I'm getting to that. Don't you think this is hard for me? I'm trying to get him back!"

"Easy, William…" Melissa soothed. She rubbed Optimus's head to try and calm him as well. "Don't attack the kid, Fearless Leader…It's okay…" She nodded for him to continue.

"A-anyway…" he sighed shakily. He held tightly to Prowl's uninjured arm as he continued. "Mom found out I was keeping him on my bed and not in my toy box or on a shelf. I couldn't do that to him! I love Prowl… He's the best friend I've ever had… B-but mom…oohh she wouldn't have it… Sh-she…she let her DOG get a hold of him….All the time!" he shouted distraught, tears forming in his eyes. "The DOG! She did it on purpose! I would leave my room for one minute and Prowl…h-he'd…be in that BEAST's mouth!" Prowl weakly rubbed William's hand in a form of comfort. "Sh-she tried EVERYTHING to get me to get rid of him… She's so…so focused on my math skills I can't play like normal kids! Prowl was there when I needed a friend! I don't want him to get thrown away and destroyed!"

Melissa went over and put an arm around him. "Ssshh, it's okay, William… We'll take care of him. I'll fix him up and he'll be alright…"

"...Th-then…you'll…give him back to me…?"

"That does not sound like a good idea…" said Optimus.

"Willy! Come inside now! Your mother is on her way home! You need to get your homework done! Willy, come inside NOW!"

"Th-that's…my father…"

"…Willy…" Jennifer started. "You can't keep him. He's not safe in your house. I know you…you love him a lot but… He'll just keep getting hurt…"

"…I know but…_***sob***_…"

"W-ill-William…"

"I…I'm so sorry, Prowl!" Optie started crying a bit, very worried about what would happen.

"Ssshhh, it's okay Optie. We'll figure this out."

"Willy…I have an idea…" Jennifer said. "I can take him. I'll love him and take care of him for you. I love Prowl just as much as you do, if not more. He'll be safe with me and Meli."

"We have three of our own and we're older. We live on our own. He will have a safe, loving home away from destructive dogs and overbearing mothers. I know Jen will love him a whole lot," she added with a smile.

"Willy!"

"…Al…Alright… P-Promise me…he'll be okay…"

"I promise. I'll get him home, get him fixed up and clean. He'll be good as new and safe. I promise you."

"Yea! I can keep him _***big genki smile***_"

"Jen!" Melissa scolded.

"…Sorry… Don't worry William…okay?"

"…Th-thanks…a lot… Prowl…I'll miss you…" Weak sad optics looked back at him. "You'll be happy with them… I'm sorry about everything… I'll never forget you…"

"M-me…either…" William carefully hugged him before running off back to his house. Melissa reached into a backpack she had packed and withdrew a small blanket.

"Here, Jen. Wrap him up in that for now. We'll have to get home so I can fix him. He needs attention NOW." She nodded and carefully wrapped Prowl up all warm and cozy in the blanket. Optie climbed up her leg and sat on her shoulder, looking worriedly at Prowl in her arms.

"Don't worry, Optie. He'll be okay. We'll take him home and he'll be all better," she smiled.

"Let's go," Melissa said as she turned out of the alley. Jennifer followed, Optie holding on tightly to her shoulder as the group ran back to the girls' apartment.

---

The six of them ran as fast as they could to reach their apartment. It was hard because of the kids playing and the city goers milling about. "Should we call Rachael and ask if she can bring Ratchet?" Jen asked as they ran.

"Good idea. I'm pretty sure I can fix him myself, but a medic on hand would be good." Jennifer gently hugged Prowl close to her. He coughed weakly, observing his new charge with weak optics.

"It's okay Prowl," she spoke gently "Meli and Ratchet will fix you up good as new." He nodded weakly. He could sense that Jennifer cared for him just like William did. Optie watched worriedly, still holding onto Jen's shoulder.

"Let's just get him home. I hope he hasn't lost any stuffing..." Optimus said.  
"Yeah... Poor Prowl..." agreed Bumblebee.  
"Don't you two worry. I'm pretty awesome with a needle and thread."

Optimus nodded. "That's good." The group continued on their way. Melissa stopped when she tripped on something.

"Meli?" Jen asked worriedly.

"I'm alright..."  
"...Ow...h-hey...th-that hurt..."  
"But your not little buddy," she replied as she bent down and took a really dirty Jazz plush into her arms.

"...J-Jazz...?"

"Yep, now keep quiet. You need to rest until I can fix you, stubborn tactician..." Melissa replied. "Well...you're lucky. No injuries at all. I'll have to take a better look to be sure, but you don't have any major damage at all. What were you doing all dirty on the street, Jazz?"

"...Funny story..." he sighed.  
"We're willing to hear," said Jennifer. The other plushes perked up their "ears".  
"Spill, it can't be worse than poor Prowl's story."

"...Well..." The others waited patiently for him to continue. He sighed in embarrassment before continuing.

"It was all cool for awhile..." Jazz started. "She hung out with me all the time. She snuggled me close at night. We were pretty tight. She was one big fan. Jazz is popular with the ladies," he smirked.

"Jazz get to the point please." said Optimus.

"Sorry, boss bot. Anyway... She gets this phone call from this guy she digs. They start hanging out a lot more. She spends less and less time with the Jazz man. I end up staying on the bed most of the time, or under it. So, she takes me out on her first date with this dude. He gives her a bear twice my size and she ditches me on the sidewalk, right there...!" he yelled. He pointed to a spot a few feet in front of them. "I been trying to make my way on my own, but it's hard. Strange kids have been pickin me up and then tossing me right back down. Been rough, ya dig?"

"Thank you, Jazz. Now we understand how you ended up where you did," said Optimus.  
"You're coming home with me," Melissa smiled. "You're mine now. I will love you boyfriend or not."  
"Well maybe Ratchet can take a look at him as well." Jennifer said.  
"You guys got the doc bot too?"

"Not really. He lives with a good friend of ours." Jennifer said.

"Oh. That's cool I guess."  
"It is. Anyway, we're almost home. Just a few more blocks. That's enough bot hunting today anyway."  
"I agree," said Optimus.

"Yeah, we have an injured bot to take care of." Jennifer said, still gently holding onto Prowl.

"Yeah...Poor Prowler..."  
"We'll get you looked at two," Melissa smiled.

---

It wasn't long until group finally reached the apartment. Prowl had fallen asleep from all the pain his body was in. Jennifer looked at him worriedly as they rode the elevator up to their floor. Optie looked just as worried as Jennifer was.

"Jen, you go down to Racheal and Ratchet. I'll go inside and get my sewing kit prepared." Jennifer nodded and headed towards Rachael's apartment once they got to their floor. Melissa rushed into their apartment and set Jazz down next to Optimus and Bumblebee on the couch. "Jazz, get to know your new home. I'll get my sewing supplies to look over you two. You'll both need a good bath too," she smiled. Jazz smiled a bit, happy about that. Melissa smiled back before going into the bedroom and looking in the shared closet. She quickly found a bag of fluff and a big tote of sewing supplies. She headed back into the living, just as there was a knock on the door. "Coming..." Melissa said. She answered the door and was met by Jennifer, Optie, a still sleeping and near death Prowl, and Racheal with Ratchet on her shoulders. Jennifer and Optie were still looking very worried.

"Aww, you have a Jazz," Racheal smiled.  
"Miss Wells, we have a medical emergency."  
"Oh...right..."  
"Come in and hurry. I've got pillows and a lamp to set up as a makeshift examining table. I've got a magnifying glass too," Melissa said as she let them inside. She moved the coffee table slightly and laid out her makeshift examining table. "Okay Jen, set Prowl down. Ratchet, come on over here by me." Jennifer worriedly and gently lay Prowl down on the table. Rachael set Ratchet down and both girls stayed back with the other four plushes while Melissa and Ratchet looked over Prowl. Ratchet did his own "scans" as Melissa used the magnifying glass to further see what she had briefly checked earlier. "Ooo..." she cringed. "But don't worry Prowl, we'll get you better."  
"You'll need me to help you. What do I have to use?"  
"Take your pic," Melissa said as she started looking through her things to find a close matched thread color and the right needles. Ratchet observed what he had to work with and made his own threaded needle. "Just take it easy and rest, you'll be alright, Prowl," Melissa spoke softly to him before beginning on the worst of his injuries. She started on his shoulder and his chest while Ratchet worked on his legs. Weak optics opened. Optie was sitting in Jen's lap, still greatly worried about Prowl as she was.

"...W-what's...g-going...Ahh!" Melissa stopped and looked down at the now awake plush.

"Prowl! Hold still you silly mech!" Ratchet yelled.

"...R-Ratchet...?"  
"Prowl...you need to rest. Ratchet and I are trying to fix you. You need to rest. If you keep squirming from pain it will make our job harder. Go to sleep, it's okay..." she said rubbing his head in a soothing manner.

"Miss Jackson is right." Ratchet said in a serious matter.

"Go back to sleep..." Melissa coaxed.

"We're not going to hurt you. These humans are trustworthy."

"Just relax... You can trust me..." Melissa smiled. She gently rubbed the plush helm. "You need to rest and let us work. You'll be better after, I promise." Prowl weakly looked over, seeing the worried look on Jennifer's face. She smiled at him. "She's worried for you just as much as I am. Go back to sleep so we can make you better, okay?"

Weak optics looked back over to the human smiling down at him, still rubbing his helm. Prowl nodded weakly and slowly fell back into a deep sleep. Everyone sighed in relief as Ratchet and Melissa went back to work.

---

After two intense hours of some tender loving care from both CMO and human, weak blue optics opened up again. "You're all done Prowl." Ratchet said "But I suggest some rest."

"Yeah. Just take it easy for a while. A few good night sleeps and you'll be as good as new," smiled Melissa. "You still need a bath. A warm sponge bath will feel good," she smiled.  
"There's still the matter of Jazz. Get your aft over here," Ratchet said.

Jazz gulped. "Wh-who...me doc?"

"Yes you." Ratchet growled "Who else in this room is named Jazz?"

"Uh...Y-you sure...?"  
"Jazz, just get over here!"  
"Come here, scaredy bot," Melissa smiled as she stood up and took the reluctant Autobot into her arms. She hugged him close and rubbed his plush helm. "I just want to make sure you're okay." Jen had already gently taken Prowl into her arms. Melissa smiled at Jazz's calmer demeanor. "Looks like it's good doc versus bad doc," she laughed. Ratchet just sighed.  
"I'm trying to do my job."  
"I know," she smiled back. She gently sat Jazz on the makeshift exam table with a pat on the head. "Just let me and Ratchet take a look at you. I want to make sure you don't have a popping seam or something, okay?" she said, smiling at Jazz in a comforting manner. Jazz nodded at her.  
"Alright..."

Ratchet looked Jazz over as Melissa checked his seams and stitching. She checked him for holes too. "You check out just fine anyway, Jazz..." Ratchet sighed.  
"Yep. There's one small tear starting on your side, but it won't take long to fix. Then you and Prowl can have a good bath."  
"F-fix...?"  
"Yeah..." Melissa said. "I need to."  
"W-with...that...?"  
"What else would she use?" Ratchet huffed.  
"Aww, somebody hates needles..."  
"I-I...don't n-NEED to be fixed."  
"Jazz, it could get worse!"  
Melissa laughed a bit, taking the plush into her arms again. "It'll be okay. I won't hurt you. I just want you to be alright. Let me fix it? I'll be careful. You don't have to watch me. You can look away." Jazz nodded and Melissa sat him down again. She used the magnifying glass to find the tear and began work on it. "Just relax okay?" she soothed as she sewed the tear into a strong seam. Jazz closed his optics tight. She pat him on the head in a reassuring manner. "There...all done," she smiled after a few minutes.

"Really?" She nodded and turned to Ratchet as she put everything away.

"Thanks a lot for your help Ratchet. You can stay if you wish to."  
"It's getting close to supper time. Unless you want me to stay..."  
"You can. Hey! We can have a sleep over! You can just sleep on the couch. You and Ratchet won't mind, will you?"  
"No, I'm fine. I can sleep anywhere that's not to hard surfaced."  
"Cool! I'll go get some overnight stuff. I'll come over a bit later. I want to give you time to cook and the new guys to get used to you all. See you in say...an hour and a half?"  
"Sounds good to me," Jennifer genki smiled. Racheal smiled back.  
"Bye then," she said as she took Ratchet into her arms. "We'll see you in a bit."

"Yeah, see ya," Melissa smiled as she set Jazz aside and cleaned everything up. Jennifer waved as the two left out of the door. Melissa took everything back to the closet before reentering the living room. "BATHTIME," she exclaimed happily. She happily snatched up Optimus, Bumblebee, and Jazz. "Come on Jen, to the bathroom!" she said in a joking voice as she marched off to said room.

"Right behind you." Jen said with a smile as Optie climb on her shoulder. Once there, Melissa drew up some warm very sudsy water in the sink. Jennifer helped by getting out some towels and washcloths. Optie smiled and played a bit with the water.

"Now, THIS is the fun part. Optie's got that down," Melissa giggled. Jennifer smiled.

"At least he's having fun." she said. Melissa nodded. She carefully set Jazz down on the counter and got a washcloth soaked in the soapy water. She gently took hold of his arm and started to scrub in a gentle rubbing motion.

"...Man...a bot could get used to this..." he smiled as she moved to his legs and back. Prowl watched in interest as Jennifer washed Optie, letting him play in the water too.

"Gotcha," he genki smiled as he splashed her.

"Hey!" Jen laughed. Optie just giggled and splashed her again. Bumblebee was eager to join in so he started splashing Melissa and the others.

"I've already had my shower today!" Melissa protested to Bumblebee with a smile.  
"We shouldn't be playing around. We should be getting clean," Prowl said in a serious manner.  
"I agree. We should st-... Bee!" Optimus yelled. He burst into laughter and splashed back, joining in the fun. Prowl just watched the group. They WERE getting clean, just in a more amusing manner. He watched them, not sure if he should join in.

Jennifer saw this. "Why don't you play with them?" she asked.

"Play? I don't think so..."

"Aw, come on. You gotta be happy in life," smiled Melissa. "Have some fun once in awhile." Without notice, Jazz splashed Prowl.

"Gotcha Prowler," he smiled. Prowl glared at him. "Aw, come on man..."  
"Have some fun, Prowl," smiled Optimus as he too splashed a bit. Prowl crossed his arms over his chest. Optimus just smiled a bit. "Come on Prowl... Don't be so uptight."

"I thought we were supposed to get clean." Prowl said still very serious.

"Yeah, but it can be fun too," Melissa smiled. She gently took hold of Bumblebee and started washing him off.

---

Soon everyone was clean and dry and good as new. Melissa smiled to see Optie and Jazz curled up in the towels they were dried in fast asleep. She quietly cleaned up the sink area and waited for Bumblebee and Optimus to climb onto her shoulders. She gently took Jazz into her arms. "Come on Jen," she spoke softly. "Follow me to the bedroom so these two tired little bots can rest. Prowl, I think you should rest too. We still need to wash up ourselves and make dinner."

"I'm not very tired. Are you sure you ladies won't need my assistance?" Prowl asked.

"I'm sure we'll be fine." Jennifer said "You need to rest."

"You were terribly injured. It would be best," Melissa agreed.

"...Very well..." the plush tactician sighed. Both bots were carefully set on Melissa's bunk. As soon as he laid down next to Jazz, he instantly fell back asleep.

Jennifer smiled again.

"Knew he was tired," Melissa smiled. "Poor guys... Come on. Let's let them rest."

"Yeah." Jennifer said. The girls quietly left, closing the bedroom door. They headed into the kitchen, carefully letting Optimus and Bumblebee onto the kitchen table. Melissa went back over to the cabinets and got out the supplies of cookies. She set them as well as napkins and small plates in front of the two bots. "You two are in charge of your dinners while Jennifer and I work on cooking for the three of us girls. Try not to get messy. I completely forgot to stop at a store and get fabric so you'll just have to be careful about it."

"So, what should we do for dinner?" Jennifer asked.

"Hmm... I dunno... What would be good for the three of us?"

"We could order a Pizza," Jen smiled.  
"No... That's cheating. Besides, we had that for lunch. Oh! I could make spaghetti! What do you say to that?"

"Sounds good." Jen said.

"Alright, let's get started then." She turned to her plushes on the table. "How's it coming guys?"

"We're doing good." Bumblebee said with a smile.

"Mission is being accomplished."  
"That's good. Looks great so far," Melissa smiled. They had a cute little arrangement of the cookies on three of the small plates in the center of their space. Napkins were neatly torn to plush size and set beside the arrangement.

"Isn't that cute?" Jennifer asked.

Melissa nodded. "Well, let's get started." She turned over to the kitchen sink and cabinets. She pulled out two pots she would need. "Jen, do me a favor and get out the ingredients from the cupboard while I start some boiling water and oil."

"Sure thing, Meli." Melissa only nodded as she filled the bigger pot with water and got vegetable oil out of a nearby cabinet. She poured it into the pot of water and turned on the stove.

"Jen? Got those ingredients ready?" she asked as she let the pot boil and went into the freezer for hamburger meat.

"Yep!" Jennifer said happily. Melissa smiled as said items were placed on the counter.

"Alright, let's get started then. Do we want cooked meat in a pan or meatballs?"

"Choices..." Melissa chuckled.

"I think I'll just make meatballs. I learned how from my mom," Melissa smiled. Jennifer smiled back. Melissa put the other pot away and got out a pan, preheating the oven as well. "While I make the meatballs, why don't you work on the noodles?"

"Sure thing." Jen said with a smile.

---

Dinner was soon finished and the girls took turns showering. Melissa, being the first to shower quietly went into the bedroom to change and check on the plushes. She smiled to see Prowl fast asleep next to Jazz. "…Poor guys…" She got changed and turned around when she heard a small moan. Optie was stretching, rubbing his optics cutely. Melissa giggled. "Optie, what are you doing up?"

"I'm not tired anymore..."

"Oh, did you have a nice nap?" Optie nodded. She smiled and went over to the bed. She gently took him into her arms before setting him on the dresser and finishing getting ready. "Want to come out with the others? Come on, those two need rest. Bumblebee and your brother are in the kitchen with Jen," she said when he didn't answer.

"Okay..." She smiled and carefully closed the door, bringing him out.

"Guess who's awake," Melissa smiled. Jen smiled from her place at the stove stirring the noodles. Melissa gently sat Optie down with the others.

"Did you rest alright, brother?" Optimus asked. Bumblebee just smiled and waved.

"I can take over now, Jen. Go get ready."

"Okay I'll be right back." Jen said. Melissa smiled and went back over to the stove. Optie smiled and watched Melissa curiously for a bit before happily sitting and talking with Bumblebee and Optimus.

---

It wasn't long until Jennifer was ready and the doorbell to their apartment rang. Jazz and Prowl were startled awake by this. Melissa answered the door as Jen helped set up the table. Prowl was looking around the room, not sure of where he was. Jazz laughed a bit as he sat up. "Prowl...chill man... Don't you remember where we are?"

"Who are you!" he almost demanded as he hopped off the bed.

"Wow Prowl, chill. Don't ya remember? It's me Jazz."

"...Jazz...? Where...Where are we? Last I remember was... This is that girl's house isn't it?"  
"Yeah man. Miss Jennifer and Miss Melissa live here. They helped find us earlier. It's cause of them we're safe."

"Everything alright?" asked a familiar CMO as he entered the room with Racheal.

"Ratchet?" Prowl said a bit confused.

"Yes, Prowl?"

Jazz smiled. "Hello there, little lady. Nice meeting you again."  
Racheal giggled. "Nice seeing you, too. Dinner's ready."  
"Alright...I'm starvin..." Prowl just looked on, getting very confused.  
"Easy, Prowl," Ratchet said as he put a hand on his shoulder. "You're in the home of Miss Sundance and Miss Jackson. They are who rescued you from the dumpster. The one your old owner was trying to take you out of?"

"Oh yes...sorry..." Prowl said.

Racheal smiled. "It's okay. You were just disoriented. You had a rough day." Ratchet nodded and led Prowl over to her. She lifted all three plushes into her arms. "C'mon. Time to eat," she smiled. Jennifer, Melissa, and the other plushes smiled to see Jazz and Prowl enter.

"Sleep well?" Jen asked with a smile.

"Yep, sure did," smiled Jazz. Optimus smiled.

"Glad you two are alright," smiled Bumblebee. Optie agreed with a genki smile and a nod. Jennifer smiled at Prowl as he was sat down at the table. Melissa smiled as she started to serve the food into a nice arrangement on the table.

"Homemade spaghetti. I hope you girls like it. Aww! What a cute little display for the cookies. Good job Optimus, Optie, and Bee." Optie looked very happy.

Jennifer patted him on the head. "Let's eat already," she smiled as she helped herself. Melissa smiled in agreement, helping herself as well. Optie and Jazz tore into the cookies hungrily. Bumblebee laughed. Optimus gave them a scolding look.

"We're among guests." Even Prowl gave a disapproving look at Jazz.

"What?" he replied as he swallowed a bite. "I haven't eaten in awhile."

"At least you have a healthy appetite," Ratchet chuckled. Racheal had to catch herself and swallow before laughing at his comment. Bumblebee smiled, glad they were having a good time.

"So, Jen, what should we do after dinner?"

"We could watch a scary movie," suggested Racheal with a smile.

"You know I don't like scary movies." Jen said.

"I don't think Optie would like that either," said Optimus.  
"Alright. We could just watch a regular movie then," smiled Melissa.  
"With popcorn?" asked Racheal.  
"With the obligatory popcorn," Melissa smiled in agreement.

"Sounds good to me," smiled Bumblebee.  
"Yeah man," agreed Jazz.

"It's settled then," smiled Melissa. The girls and the plushes smiled.

---

Soon, everyone was comfy in the living room. The girls were cozy in their pajamas with the plushes cuddled around them. The movie of choice was Finding Nemo. Optie was closing his optics tightly, hiding against Jennifer as the angler fish chased Dori and Marlin. "It's okay…" she soothed.

"Man…that fish is fast," said Jazz.  
"That's very resourceful, using a natural predator to their advantage," said Optimus.

"I know," agreed Melissa. Bumblebee was watching, covering his optics from time to time. Melissa smiled at him. "It's alright, Bee…"

"Whoa! That was close!" he replied, flinching and covering his optics.

"Look, they made it," smiled Racheal. She laughed as Dori repeated the address as they swam.

"You can look now, Optie," Jennifer smiled. Optie watched and giggled as Marlin pulled Dori to the surface.

"That's a lot of boats," he squeaked.

"Sure is," agreed Racheal.

"It's quite amazing how two fish can cross the entire ocean to find another," said Prowl.

"They have to," said Jennifer. "Marlin has to find his son."

"It's also the entire basis for the movie," agreed Ratchet. "That's why it's called 'Finding Nemo'." Racheal couldn't help but laugh. Everyone laughed as the seagulls chased the pelican around to the dentist's office. Optie closed his optics again, hiding at the big fiasco of Nemo almost dying.

"No… He died…"

"He's not dead," soothed Jennifer. "Look."

"Wow! Gusty move by Gill," said Jazz. "He risked his life for the kid."

"Of course," smiled Melissa. "Gill had a fatherly relationship with Nemo. He liked him."

---

After the movie ended and two rounds of Twister were played, Melissa cleaned up the popcorn and did the dishes. Jennifer carefully tucked a fast asleep Optie and Bumblebee into bed. Racheal, Ratchet, Optimus, Prowl, and Jazz helped get the couch covered in sheets and blankets for a bed. "This should be comfortable enough to accommodate your sleeping needs, Racheal," Ratchet said as he tested out the couch.

"It's very soft and warm," agreed Prowl.

"It's comfy," smiled Jazz.

"Alright, troops, it's late. We've all had a long day and it's time for bed now."

"I agree, Melissa," said Racheal.

"Goodnight Racheal, Ratchet. I hope you sleep well," said Optimus.

"Night," smiled Racheal as she snuggled into the blankets. She cuddled Ratchet close.

"Goodnight, sir," Ratchet replied. Melissa smiled as he got comfortable and fell asleep. Racheal nuzzled into his helm a little bit before falling asleep as well. Melissa took Jazz and Optimus into her arms.

"Come on, Prowl. Jen will want you with her."

"Alright," he replied, letting her take him as well.

"Whatcha think so far, Prowler?"

"About what?"

"You're new home."

"It's great, I suppose."

"In time you'll feel more comfortable. It's a rough situation you went through," said Optimus. Prowl only nodded sadly. Melissa turned out all the lights except for a sun shaped nightlight she left on by the hallway. She quietly went into the bedroom to see Jennifer climbing up. She snuggled into bed, moving Optie closer to her as she lied down. He gave a happy moan as he nuzzled her in his sleep. She smiled and kissed his helm.

"Goodnight, Optie."

"Goodnight, Jen," Melissa said as she sat down carefully on her bunk.

"Night," she yawned back. Melissa carefully tucked Optimus and Jazz in next to Bumblebee before getting into bed. "Oh! I almost forgot," she said smiling at Prowl in her arms. "Hey Jen, you've got one more."

"One mo-…oh!" Melissa smiled and climbed up carefully.

"There ya go, Prowl. Up with Jen where you belong," she said as she handed the tactician to Jennifer. She carefully took him and settled him next to Optie. She tucked both plushes in warmly next to her and put her arm around them.

"Goodnight, Prowlie," she smiled. "You'll be safe here with me now."

"Goodnight Jennifer," he said as Melissa climbed down the ladder. Jennifer smiled before cuddling them both and falling asleep. Melissa climbed into bed, cuddling Bumblebee, Optimus, and Jazz close to her.

"Goodnight guys…" she said sleepily before falling asleep.

---

Jennifer awoke a few hours later to crying and it wasn't coming from Optie. She yawned and rubbed her eyes sleepily. She smiled at Optie still fast asleep. She carefully peeked over the edge of the bed to see Melissa, Optimus, Bumblebee, and Jazz fast asleep. She snuggled back into bed, wondering if she was just hearing things. It was then she noticed Prowl sitting by her feet looking out the window. She leaned in close to pick him up and noticed HE was the one crying. "Prowlie…?" she asked gently. "What's wrong?"

"…I…didn't mean to wake you. It's nothing…"

"It don't sound like nothing."

"I'm fine…" he sniffled, wiping at his optics furiously.

"No you're not," she spoke softly. She took him into her arms and lied down with him. "You can tell me what's wrong," she soothed. "You don't have to act tough for the others, they're all asleep."

"…I…" She held him close and let him cry on her chest.

"Go on, I'm listening," she said gently.

"I… I feel…alone… I feel that I don't belong here… I know I can't go back…"

"Do you miss William, your old owner?"

"…A…A lot…" he choked, doing his best not to sob.

"You were close with him, weren't you?"

"…V-very… but… s-so many…horrible things happened there… I…wouldn't mind…g-going through it again…just to be with him…" He tried to keep from bursting into sobs but it didn't work. He hid his face on her chest. She watched him sadly and then smiled. She slowly started to rub his door wings. He slowly started to calm down, soothed by the comforting gesture.

"I know you miss him, but he couldn't take care of you. He loved you, I'm sure, but he wasn't allowed to have you."

"…I…I belong to him…" Prowl sniffled and sobbed.

"I know you chose him at first, but I love you. I'll take great care of you. You'll be very happy and very loved here with me. Just ask Optie."

"…But I don't…" he hiccupped.

"You DO belong here. I wanted you the moment I saw you. I was sad when someone else got you. I'm glad to have you. William let me take you cuz he knew I'd love you."

Prowl sobbed rather loudly and un-Prowl like. "…Th-thank you…so much…"

"You're welcome," Jennifer smiled. "This is your home now and I love you." He only nodded, calming down now. Jennifer tucked him back into bed as Optie cuddled close to her in his sleep. She kissed his helm with a smile. "Get some sleep now." He nodded as she put an arm around him.

"Jennifer?"

"Yeah?"

"…Could…" he paused, his voice horse from crying.

"Could I what?"

"C-could you…um…" he stammered with embarrassment. "Could you…" he twitched his door wings, trying to communicate what his pride wouldn't let him.

"Sure…" Jennifer smiled. She waited until he was settled and comfortable before rubbing his door wings. He fell asleep to the soothing touch, nuzzling into her. "Night, Prowlie. You'll be alright." She stopped and kissed his helm before falling back asleep.

---

The next morning, Melissa awoke first. She stared under the covers at her slowly plushies. Optimus was crawling his way out from under them, calling back to Jazz and Bumblebee. "It's morning you two, let's go."

"Aw, man. Not even a few more minutes, Boss bot?"

"C'mon, Jazz. We've had enough sleep," yawned Bumblebee. Optimus was now sitting by Melissa's shoulder. She slowly sat up, gathering the plushies and setting them on the floor. She made her bed and then started up the ladder.

"Jen..." she sang.

"Five more minutes..." Jen yawned. Optie stirred and crawled up to Jennifer's face. He nuzzled against her.

"Wakey wakey." Jen tried not to laugh but Optie was tickling her.

"Okay, okay. I'm awake." He smiled and then looked around for Prowlie.

"Wakey wakey Prowlie!" Optie called out. Melissa watched for a moment. Optie got this confused look when he couldn't find Prowl. Melissa and Jennifer did too. Jennifer looked under the covers and smiled to see him curled up against her side.

"Everything alright?" Optimus called from the floor.

Jen couldn't help but smile. "He's under the covers." she said.

Melissa climbed down with a smile. "C'mon troops. Out into the kitchen. I'll start brunch for us and check on Racheal." She ushered Optimus, Bumblebee, and Jazz out of the room. Jennifer and Optie stayed in bed to try and coax Prowl awake. Jen gently nudged Prowl.

"Prowlie, wake up." she said. He only nuzzled closer in his sleep. Optie crawled under and try to nudge Prowl too.

"Wakey wakey!"

He moaned. "...quiet..."

Jen smiled. "Come on Prowlie, time to wake up." she said. He sighed and slowly opened his optics.

"Morning sleepy bot." Jen said with a smile. He smiled a small smile and sighed. He slowly made his way out from under the covers. Optie smiled and followed happily. Prowl stood with a sigh and made his way to the ladder.

"Is everyone else up?"

"Yep. Melissa is in the kitchen making breakfest and I think Ratchet and Racheal are up too." Jen said.

"Oh..." Optie just smiled and waited for Jennifer to get to the ladder.

"You need some help getting down?" Jen asked.

"Huh?" Prowl asked.

"The ladder." Jen said.

"Oh...s-sure..." Jen smiled as she gently left Prowl up into one of her arms.

"Come on Optie." she said with a smile. He happily went over to her and she took him. She slowly came down the ladder before setting them both on the floor. Optie happily walked in front of her. Prowl clung to her leg a bit.

"You okay?" Jen asked him.

"...I...suppose..."

"You're sure?"

"...I... It's just going to take some getting used to..." Jen smiled. Prowl sighed and let go of her leg, going up to walk beside Optie. Jen smiled. They walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.

"Hey," Jen said with a smile.

"Everything alright?" Melissa asked. "Someone not wanna get up?"

"I guess not." Jen said with a smile.

"Well, pancakes, bacon, eggs, and sausage on me," Melissa smiled. "Rachael's been helping." Jennifer came over to the table with a smile and set Optie and Prowl down. Optimus and Bumblebee were finishing up setting the table for themselves. Ratchet was sitting quietly observing.

"So...what's the plan for today?" Rachael asked as she came over to the table with the finished pancakes.

"We could go out and look for more comrades," said Optimus.  
"We found everyone already, Fearless Leader. The only one's left are Decepticons," Melissa said as she brought the rest of the breakfast over.

"It would be a very risky move but we might try gaining them as allies?" Ratchet asked.

"I'm not so sure about that..." sighed Bumblebee. "They won't want to help, even if they themselves are in danger."  
"...Maybe not... We could try," said Optimus. "If they refuse to help, then so be it."

"What do you suggest, Jen?"

"We could take the plushes out," she smiled in reply. "They'd enjoy the fresh air."

"That's a great idea," Melissa smiled. "I need to buy fabric anyway. I totally

forgot yesterday."

"Oh yeah. To make an apron for Bumblebee," Jennifer added with a laugh. Prowl got this odd look on his face.

Rachael laughed too. "That'd be so cute, by why?"  
"To keep them from getting dirty when they help out. It wouldn't be all girly. It would be appropriate to them. Better than that frilly doll apron I had on Bee."

"...Y-yeah..." Bumblebee sweat dropped.

"It would be something functional Prowl," Ratchet said as he put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't fry your processor."

"That's sounds like fun. I like yours and Jen's idea," smiled Rachael.  
"Then it's settled. If you want to, Optimus, we can try to find the homes of the Decepticons and ask for their help."

"I would like to at least try."  
"Then let's eat before breakfast get's cold," smiled Jennifer.

"Good point," Melissa smiled. So, they all went back to finishing breakfast.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After breakfast, everyone helped clean up before heading out. They left the house with the plushes nestled safely on shoulders and backpacks. The three girls and there troop of Autobots walked the sidewalks into the inner city. They stopped to explore some stores and a library along the way. "Aww, library is soo boring…" whined Optie as they sat and read some books.  
"Ssshhh," hushed Ratchet as he immersed himself in a human anatomy book. Optie looked over at Jennifer with a pout.

"C'mere, Optie," she cooed as she pulled him into her lap. "I can read you this chapter book," she smiled. His optics lit up as she started reading him a book about spell casters, dragons, and mystical creatures. Melissa was happily reading an old fashioned fairy tale book. Rachael was reading a book on animals. Jazz was hidden behind the pages of a book on music. Prowl sat in an empty chair next to Jennifer, reading books on biology and chemistry. Bumblebee was reading some translated Japanese mangas.

---

Meanwhile, two familiar scientists/workers were slaving away at another plush. Mr. Peters worked on mixing a new batch of the serum as Mrs. Williams worked on a work table. Fabric, stuffing, various scissors and razors, a hot glue gun, gems, and all kinds of threads were strewn about. A large lamp bore its light onto the center of the table. The heat from the lamp radiated onto the prone form lying there. A white and black arm and a white, black, and green leg lay to the side of the form. The one armed one legged body had a white, trapezoid torso with a black, round shaped pelvic area. Delicate fingers sewed on a stuffed head. Mrs. Williams smiled as she picked up a blue ear piece and inserted a blue glow light into it before stuffing it. She carefully sewed on the new ear fin before making the other one and stitching it on.

"Its ready to go when you are," smiled Mr. Peters as he brought over a test tube of glowing, pink liquid.

"Thank you," she said kindly, not looking up from her work. She carefully painted on a face before sewing a face mask on. As the paint dried, she sewed on the other leg and arm. She finished all the detail work before carefully turning the plush over. With precision she attached two wing appendages onto the back, checking the seams for strength. She readied two blue gems and hot glued them onto the finished face for eyes. "There you are," she said with a smile. "Now I can see you're cute face." She searched for an open seam on the chest and pulled back the fabric. She stuffed the area well with careful fingers. Then she delicately poured the serum inside. The stuffing inside glowed with the life giving potion. She made a tight, invisible seam on the chest before pushing everything aside and turning off the lamp. Both Mr. Peters and Mrs. Williams waited anxiously. Blue eyes blinked before opening fully and brightly. The plush looked around the room and then up at the two kind faces smiling at it.

"…Wh-where am I…?" it replied with an old, wise voice. His ear fins glowed as he talked.

"In a lab at a company called 'Rays of Sunshine'. We create toys and sentimental things," answered Mr. Peters.

"Oh… Is this my home? I love it here! There's so much to explore and experiment with!" the plush replied with excitement.

"Whoa…easy there, Wheeljack," smiled Mrs. Williams. "You won't be living with us."

"…I won't…?" he asked sadly.

"No. You're going to a nice home with someone who will explore and experiment WITH you," smiled Mr. Peters. "We're busy a lot of the time."

"You're the tenth of your kind, Wheeljack."

"You mean there's other Autobots like me?" (Once the plushes are "born" they are self aware)

"Yes, there's a few Decepticons too," added Mr. Peters.

"Oh, so I see. So, who am I going to live with?"

"That's for YOU to decide," smiled Mrs. Williams.

"Oh. I suppose that makes sense." Both just smiled. "When do we leave to do that?"

"Right now," said Mr. Peters. "There are three houses and three people for you to go see and choose from." He produced a small, cloth bag with blankets in it.

"Oooo, exciting!" Wheeljack smiled as his ears glowed.

"In you go now," smiled Mrs. Williams as she extended her hands. Wheeljack smiled and let her gently take him. He snuggled into the bag before peeking his head out. Mr. Peters turned everything off as they left the lab. He locked up behind them and smiled down at the blue optics staring out from the bag.

"You'll love your owner, I'm sure of it."

"That you will," smiled Mrs. Williams.

---

After the library, Jazz asked if they could stop in a music store. "Is that alright with everyone else?" Melissa asked.

"Sure, I don't see why not," said Rachael. "That okay with you, Ratchet?"  
"Sure, it doesn't bother me."  
"Bumblebee?" Melissa asked. He shook his head no. "Fearless?"  
"I don't mind going into the music store. I'm curious to learn about more music." Melissa smiled. Everyone turned to look at Optie, Prowl, and Jennifer for their answers. Jazz was bouncing about in Melissa's book bag trying to contain his excitement.

"Sure I don't mine. What about you Optie, Prowl?" Jen asked.

"Oooo, music is fun!" genki smiled Optie.  
"...Hmmm, I don't know. We shouldn't be dawdling much longer. We still have to ask the Decepticons if they will aid us. Besides, Miss Jackson had an errand to run."

"Aww come on Prowl." Jen said "It will be fun. I'm sure I can find some music you like."

"...I don't know..."  
"We had to go to the library like you wanted! No fair!" whined Optie.  
"He's got a point you know," said Bumblebee.

"..."

"You are outnumbered, Prowl," said Optimus. "Everyone else has said yes."  
"YES!" smiled Jazz as he popped out of the bag with jump.

"Fine..." Prowl said with a sigh.

Jennifer pat his shoulder. "There there..." The all went inside happily. The girls split up according to their tastes. Prowl pouted, staying in Jennifer's carrying bag. Jennifer decided to find some type of music to make Prowl feel better. She surfed through some mellow classic music and smiled. "Beethoven, Bach, and Mozart. You'll love these guys," she said as she set him in the crook of her arm. She gently put the headphone on his helm. "Here, try Beethoven first," she smiled. He listened to the music for a moment, contemplating if he liked it. Jen smiled. "See, not all music is bad." she said.

"No... It is not. I like this, Beethoven," Prowl replied with a smile. Jazz, Melissa, and Bumblebee were rocking out to some rock music and pop. Optie was dancing happily to some dance music. Rachael smiled at the plushes having fun. Ratchet was tapping his foot to some classic rock. Melissa smiled and noticed everyone having fun. She took a look at her watch.

"Well...we should get going now. We've spent an hour here."

"Yeah." Jen agreed.

She turned off the headphones she was listening to and snatched up a CD she wanted. "Bee... C'mon Bee," she said, gently tapping him on the shoulder.

"Huh? Oh..." he put away what he was listening to and tapped on Jazz's shoulder. He fell from the middle of dance move from surprise. "Sorry, Jazz. Melissa says it's time for us to go."

Melissa picked Jazz up, helping him put away the music he was sampling. "You alright? You took a tumble."  
"I'm alright," he said rubbing his head. Melissa smiled, rubbing his head too. She kissed it and cuddled him into her bag. "Inside Bee." He climbed in obediently. Optimus looked around and stopped what he was doing. He hopped into Melissa's open hand, nestling himself on her shoulder.

"Come on Optie, time to go." Jen said.

"Awww..." Jennifer just smiled and snatched him up into her arms.

Rachael gathered up Ratchet. "Ready to go?" she asked Melissa.  
"Yep, gotta pay for this CD and we're good to go."

"Okay. Come on guys," said Jennifer. The three girls walked up to the counter. Rachael and Jennifer waited while Melissa paid for the CD she bought.

"Alright, on to the fabric store." They left the music store and walked down a few blocks to a nice fabric store. It was somewhat big and the store had fabrics for EVERYTHING. "Sweet!" Melissa smiled. Prowl grumbled in irritation. Melissa ignored him and smiled with glee at the HUGE selection of fabrics. "This place is GREAT!" She grabbed a cart and dashed off, leaving Bumblebee, Optimus, and Jazz behind with confused looks.

"She gets excited in a fabric store." Jen explained. Prowl looked very irked. "Alright what's wrong this time?" Jen asked.

"...Sh-she's not...serious...is she...?" Prowl asked, still irked.

"Bumblebee wanted to help last time and Melissa didn't want him to get dirty." Jennifer replied. She giggled a bit. "You're not scared of a little apron are you?"

"...I...I could not suffer a loss of my dignity..." he said with a shiver.

Jen laughed. "She's not making one for you, just Bumblebee."  
"Oh, I'm under the very impression that she's making one of those...things for all of us."  
Rachael looked from wall to wall while Jennifer talked with Prowl. "This place is pretty cool. Hey! You want to come with me, Ratchet? We can look for extra fabric in case someone needs big chunks or parts replaced.  
"That's a good idea, Miss Wells." So, Ratchet followed Rachael around the store, looking through various fabrics. Optimus, Bumblebee and Jazz looked up at Jennifer expectantly.

"Aww, did Meli leave you three behind?"

"Yeah... She got...carried away..." said Bumblebee.  
"Can we steal a ride?" asked Jazz.  
"Sure," Jennifer smiled picking up a shopping basket. "Hop in." Optimus went over to Jennifer's outstretched hand, letting her help him into the basket. Bumblebee reached up too, but was quickly snatched up by Melissa.

"I need you for measurements," she smiled, patting him on the head.  
"Uh...help?" he questioned as he was dragged off.

Optimus shook his head. "I want to worry, but..."  
"She's one resourceful chick. I'll admit it," said Jazz.

"Jen? Should I be scared of Meli?" Optie squeaked.

Jennifer smiled. "No I don't think so." she said.

"Oh... Is she scary like that all the time?"

"No, little brother. She's just excitable. She just has an idea in her head. She means us no harm."  
"Pheh...no harm..." growled Prowl.

"Prowl that's not very nice." Jen said.

"Well...I...I..."  
"You haven't even seen these 'aprons' she's making yet. Give the girl a chance, Prowler," said Jazz. Prowl just sighed. "...Alright..." Jennifer just smiled and patted Prowl on the helm.

"Come on. I want to look around too," she smiled. All four plushies happily rode in the basket with her.

---

While the girls were out with the Autobots, Mr. Peters and Mrs. Williams were walking down the sidewalks and streets of the city. They had been to two houses already. The first girl was too rough with poor Wheeljack, almost pulling him apart. He gladly took refuge in the bag, clinging tightly to Mrs. Williams hand as she tried to calm him. The second girl screamed and hid when Wheeljack tried to say hello. He was very sad, almost hiding in the bag. He was curled up in a tight ball in the bottom. "There there, there's still one last girl," soothed Mrs. Williams. She rubbed his head gently.  
"I don't think anyone will love me..." he whimpered.  
"Now now, don't sell yourself short. There's one last girl. She'll love you," said Mr. Peters. "She has to. She's a huge fan."  
"Really?" Wheeljack squeaked, a bit of happiness in his voice.  
"Really," replied Mr. Peters. Mrs. Williams smiled and took her hand out of the bag. They approached a nice town house apartment. Mr. Peters knocked on the door. A young girl in her early twenties answered. She had long dark hair and beautiful brown eyes that glistened with a child like innocence. She wore a pair of industrial, factory worker goggles as a headband. She wore a black outfit with black tennis shoes. She had a long, cloth lined, black jacket on too.

"Miss Becka Minato?" asked Mrs. Williams.  
"Yes? You two look important. Something up?"  
"Yes," said Mr. Peters. "We're from a special toy company. Do you remember our special event a few days ago?"  
"Yeah. I showed up for a while but I didn't get a pass. It's cool though. They didn't have a Wheeljack. He's the one I really love. He's been my favorite almost my entire life."  
"Well then. That's good news," smiled Mr. Peters.  
"Well, Miss Minato, what if we told you we had one?" Mrs. Williams asked with a smile.

"...What...?" Becka asked, surprised.  
"What if we told you-..."  
"You have one?!" she squealed.

"Yes," smiled Mrs. Williams as she withdrew him out of the bag. He was very very still, waiting for Becka's reaction.  
"He's so cute! Can I hold him?"  
"Of course you can," said Mr. Peters. With wide, excited eyes, Becka gently took Wheeljack into her arms. She cradled him as she examined his every feature.  
"He's perfect." She gently hugged him. "And soft too."  
"Thanks Becka," smiled Wheeljack. He felt safe there in her arms.  
"Eeeeee! You can talk! That's soo cute!"  
"Of course. I'm a living breathing Autobot," he said proudly, ear fins glowing.  
"Awww! And your ear fins glow when you talk too! Just like they should!"  
"He is the tenth of his kind," stated Mr. Peters.  
"You mean the other plushes are alive too? Sweet!"

She hugged Wheeljack a little tighter, gently rubbing his helm. "I can see you will take care of him."  
"We'll take our leave now," said Mr. Peters.  
"Wait a minute... I can keep him? Like, he's all mine?"  
"Of course. You must take good care of him and I can see that you will."  
"No way..."  
"Yes. He's all yours, Miss Minato. He's chosen you." She looked down at Wheeljack, who was quite happy in her arms. He loved the affection she was giving him.  
"I know he'll be happy here," smiled Mrs. Williams.

"Thanks so much!" she smiled.  
"You're very welcome," smiled Mrs. Williams.  
"Have a nice day and take care," said Mr. Peters as the two left. Becka carried Wheeljack inside, closing her front door.  
"You're going to love it here so much! I know it!" Wheeljack only smiled, ear fins glowing.

---

Melissa left the store with one hug bag of fabric. "So now what should we do?" Jennifer asked.

"I'm going back to the apartment to get to work on the aprons," Melissa smiled.

"Would you mind if Ratchet and I stayed for lunch?" Rachael asked.  
"I don't see why not," said Jennifer.  
"I have no problem. I'll let you have some of my storage bins so you can make an emergency kit for Ratchet."

"Cool." Melissa smiled, looking at Bumblebee and Jazz as they observed the city around them. Optimus was looking out for trouble or plushes they might have missed. Optie was asleep in Jennifer's arms from the exciting morning. Prowl kept looking at Melissa warily.

"Oh..." Melissa said, looking down at Optimus. "I completely forgot. Didn't you want to try and contact the Decepticons?"

"Yes, I did. Do you have the information on their locations?"  
"I have a list of the other three ticket holders. Prowl helped me look them up," smiled Jennifer.

"Is that okay if we do that first, Rachael?"

"Sure, there's no rush. I'd like to be back home at a decent hour. Tomorrow IS Sunday."

"Right…we all have to work on Monday," Melissa realized.

"What will the plushies do while we're gone?"

"Stay home and stay safe," said Optimus. "We'll find ways to occupy ourselves."

"Well said," Melissa smiled. "We HAVE to work, Jen. You know that we do. It's how we can afford our apartment."

"Yeah…" smiled Rachael.

"Okay, Prowl. You know where the Decepticons live. Where's the nearest house?" asked Jennifer. Prowl looked at the list he had and read the addresses.

"The first house is where we'll find Soundwave. His owner resides three blocks north of our location."

---

Once at the house, Jennifer knocked on the door. The mother of the owner answered. "Hello, may I help you ladies?"

"Yes, were looking for the little boy that owns Sou-…" started Jennifer before Melissa covered her mouth.  
"You'll have to excuse my dear friend here. Is James here?" she asked kindly. Rachael stayed silent, not sure how to help the situation.  
The mother turned back into the house. "Jimmy! There are three ladies here to see you!"  
"Coming mom!" The three friends were met with a six year old boy. He had short, dark hair and brown eyes. In his arm was Soundwave. Jennifer tried not to jump into questions as she saw him. Soundwave looked threateningly at Jennifer, Melissa, and Rachael, but James's mom didn't notice.

"These three ladies want to talk to you. Did you do anything that I should know about?"

"No!" James defended.

"I assure you, Mrs. Smith, he isn't in trouble. We just want to ask him a few questions."

"Oh…?"

"Yes, it's for an article we're writing. It shouldn't take long," said Rachael.

"Alright then. Come back inside when you're done, Jimmy."

"I will, Mom. So…what do you want?" the boy asked once his mother was completely gone.

"Information…" Prowl stated as all the Autobots came out of hiding.

"Hey! You've got them too!"

"Yes, we do," said Jennifer.

"PATHETIC HUMANS WITH INFERIOR AUTOBOTS."

"Calm yourself, Con," said Ratchet. Rachael and Jennifer glared, not liking the insult. "We do not wish to fight you or create discord."

"We ask only for assistance," Optimus said from Melissa's arm.

"What do Soundwave and I have to do with anything? What's going on?" James asked.

"Well…" Melissa started. "It's like this…" She slowly and carefully explained the suspicions gathered by the message received the other night. "…And we think this evil scientist guy might unleash a toy army to hurt people."

"That's so cool…but not…" James replied.

"Jimmy, that's very bad…" added Bumblebee. "He probably won't stop at a toy army. Other, much worse things could come of it."

"Yeah…but it hasn't happened yet. Why do I need to worry about it?"  
"INFERIOR AUTOBOTS. WASTE OF TIME. NOT CONCERNED."

"Please, Soundwave," said Optimus. "Become our ally. The more of us there are, the more we can do to stop this bad person."

"REFUSE TO HELP. NO TRUCE."

"Well, if something DOES happen, let me know. I'm outta here. Let's go Soundwave." Prowl and Optimus sighed in disappointment.

"Well…that sucks…" Jennifer said.

"Yeah, he wasn't very nice either."

"He's a Decepticon, and that child seemed like a bad apple anyway," said Ratchet.

Melissa sighed. "Let's get going to the next house. Maybe the other 'Cons will want to help. It's alright, Optimus. You keep up that hope," she said as she patted his head.

"…I am…" Melissa just smiled at him.

---

They continued onward. They came up to an apartment and knocked on the door. Rachael waited as a young man, around their age answered the door. "May I help you?" asked the man who was dressed in a Decepticon T-shirt with jeans and tennis shoes. He had clean, black hair in a short, boyish cut.  
"Hello, are you John?" she asked.

"Yes, I am. How can I help you ladies?"  
"Well," started Rachael. "My friends and I were wondering if you'd help us out. You see..."  
"We have an important matter that could spell doom for everyone," Ratchet said as he popped out and perched on Rachael's shoulder.

"I see you have one too. Why should I help Autobot fans?"  
"Because it could affect you as well," said Optimus Prime with a serious voice as he perched in Melissa's arms.

"Why should we listen to you Prime?" said a voice from behind John.

Optimus glared at the gray plush. "Megatron..."  
"Megatron," John smiled as he bent down to pick him up. The Decepticon leader smirked as he perched in his owner's arms.  
"What does it matter what happens? I never thought I'd see the day when YOU asked ME for help," he said, smirking a bit more.  
"This is not a game," spoke Prowl in annoyance. "We have a strong reason to believe that there is an evil man out there."  
"Perhaps you ladies should explain what's going on. Then maybe we'll help you," said John.  
"Good point," agreed Jennifer. So, Melissa took a deep breath and explained everything.

"...Wow... That sounds bad."  
"Like some insane human scientist is going to get me. We have no reason to help them," sneered Megatron. "Thanks for the information. We'll keep a lookout... FOR OURSELVES." He laughed evilly.  
"Megatron!" Optimus growled.  
"Come on, Johnathan. They are a waste of time."  
"...Yeah... Smell ya later, Autobots..."  
"Why you...!" Melissa started to yell, but the door was shut in her face. Optimus seethed madly in her arms.

"Remember Prime sir, Megatron never listened to his logic processors at times." Prowl said.

"...You're right..." sighed Optimus. "He's only concerned about himself and his loyal followers."  
Melissa smiled. "...Yeah... We do have one more try." She rubbed Optimus's helm to calm him and herself.

"I don't know..." Prowl started. "The last one is Starscream and he's even worse then Megatron."

"True... Should we just give up then?" Melissa sighed.

"We should at least try," Ratchet said.  
"Yeah... The worst thing that could happen is he'd say no."

"I won't hurt to try." Jen said.

"Alright then. Onward troops!" she smiled. Optimus smiled a bit too.

---

They walked down a few more blocks to a very small house. "Jen, why don't you do it this time," Melissa suggested.

"Okay." Jen said. Both girls smiled as she went up to the door and knocked. There was a muffled voice before the door was opened.

"Hello. Who are you?" A thin, brown haired young man in his early twenties stared at Jennifer. He wore a Decepticon shirt with the three Seekers on it. He wore grungy black jeans with a Decepticon symbol dangling from them.

"Hi. I'm Jen."

"My name's Derek. What do you want from me?" he asked somewhat politely.

"Well," Jen started "We need your help."

"My help, with what may I ask?" She began the LONG explanation.

"Pffft! Why should WE help you?" whined a familiar Decepticon. Derek bent down and picked up the Starscream plush.

"Starscream, I TOLD you to stay in the room."

"As if I'd listen to YOU," he pouted. "I wanted to see what all the commotion was about." Derek sighed. Melissa watched sadly, she could tell this guy didn't love Starscream enough. She could see that Starscream was NOT his favorite seeker. _I'd take care of you… I'd love you more than him…_ she thought to herself.

"Whatever…anyway… Starscream has a good point." The said seeker beamed.

"You should trust us because if this scientist DOES conquer the world, the humans will need protecting," said Optimus, as he showed himself. He perched on Melissa's shoulder again.

"Optimus Prime…"whined Starscream. "I respect you even LESS than Megatron. I don't think you're telling the truth. You're setting a trap for us."

"I assure you, he's not," Prowl replied, pouting angrily from Jennifer's arms.

"Hmmphhh!" glared Starscream.

"I'm a 'Con fan. I don't want to be seen with stupid Autobots. Take your cries for help somewhere else." With that, Derek closed the door. There was muffled talking between him and Starscream.

Prowl sighed sadly. "All that for nothing… I should have known they wouldn't help."

"It's alright Prowl," Bumblebee soothed from Melissa's bag. "We at least tried."

"Right," agreed Optimus. "You never know if you don't try. Your services were appreciated Prowl, Jennifer."

"We should get back," Jennifer said. "Poor Optie wore himself out."

"I'm cool with a little nap, myself," agreed Jazz.

"Alright. Homeward then," Melissa smiled.

---

Once at home, Melissa led Rachael and Ratchet into the bedroom. "Oh, you bought some fabric too," she smiled as Rachael got out a bag from the fabric store.

"Yeah, I thought I might as well keep some at my place for Ratchet. He might need some repairs too." Melissa just smiled as she went into her side of the closet.

"Cool. I have an extra storage container for you," she smiled as she reached up to the top shelf and brought out said container. "Alright, let's get you sorted out here." Jennifer came in at that moment with a still sleeping Optie in her arms. Jazz was fast asleep on her shoulder, having fallen asleep a few blocks from the apartment building.

"Jazz couldn't wait to get home," Jennifer whispered.

"No, he couldn't," Melissa whispered with a smile. "Just lay them both on my bed. We'll be quiet from now on." Jennifer nodded and did so, gently tucking them into the covers. Optie nuzzled into the pillows as Jazz sighed contentedly, rolling onto his side. Jennifer smiled at them before quietly leaving the room.

"I'm gonna watch some TV with Prowl," she whispered. The other girls nodded as the door was quietly closed.

"I didn't know such adventures could wear out a grown mech," Ratchet spoke quietly.

"Learn something new everyday," smiled Rachael. Melissa nodded. Ratchet agreed as well and helped Rachael organize the supplies.

---

"Well, I hate to leave, but I've overstayed my welcome. Thanks for the fun," Rachael smiled. "Oh, and for the emergency kit," she added with a smile. Ratchet sat comfortably on her shoulder.  
"Goodbye all. Try and stay out of trouble and keep after yourselves. It was nice being with everyone."  
"Bye!" Optie smiled.  
"Goodbye Ratchet, Miss Wells. Take care," said Prowl. Optimus, Bumblebee, and Jazz waved.

"Later dudes."

"Stay safe. We're just down the hall," smiled Melissa.

"Yeah, just down the hall," agreed Jen. Both girls waited until Rachael walked away to close the door.

"What a weekend. There's still tomorrow, but let's just stay in. I want to relax before we get back into the work groove."

"Yeah…" Jennifer sighed.

"Jen…the plushes will be safe. We can't take them with us. They would be in more danger that way anyway."

"You're right. I guess you're going to start on those aprons tomorrow?"  
"Oh yes," Melissa smirked in reply. Prowl gulped. Jennifer just sighed and patted his head.

"C'mon. You and me can go read in the bedroom."

"Sounds very good to me." Jennifer almost laughed as she carried him back into the bedroom. Melissa took Bumblebee into her arms and plopped on the couch.

"How about a movie or something?"

"Works for me."

"Got room for a groovy dude?"

"Get up here, Jazz," Melissa smiled. He climbed up and cuddled into her lap. Optimus helped Optie up and both sat next to her.

"How about we watch something for everyone."

"Good idea, Fearless Leader," she smiled. She flipped it onto a family channel network. "It's that funny video show! Awesome!" she smiled. Optie giggled at the current video playing. Optimus only smiled as he watched.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Monday morning came with a buzzing alarm clock and a tired Melissa stumbling out of bed to turn it off. "Come on, Jen. Time to get ready for work."

"...But...I don't wanna...go to work..."

"...Jennifer Sundance... You get out of that bed or so help me! I can't pay the rent and utilities all by myself."

"Okay...." Melissa got out of bed with a smile. She picked up a now awake Bumblebee and Optimus. She carried them into the kitchen and set them on the counter. She got into the dish towel drawer and took out their respective aprons.

"Here you go," she smiled. "You two can help me with breakfast while Jen showers." Both put them on and started getting the plushes' breakfast ready while Melissa started omelets.

Optimus climbed up to the cabinet where the cookies were. They were now neatly arranged on the bottom shelf for easy plush access. He caught Jazz, Optie, and Prowl walking into the kitchen as he set one of the boxes down. "Reinforcements," he smiled at them. Melissa looked up from the omelet she was turning.

"Great," she smiled. She stopped a moment and went into the towel drawer again. She produced two more aprons. Prowl gulps. She knelt down and handed them out. Jazz took his and put it on.

"Hey...I make this look good," he smirked.  
"You look cute too," Melissa smiled. She picked him up and set him on the counter. "You can help Optimus organize the cookies." She bent back down to see Prowl holding his apron away from him in fear and disgust.

"Oh, c'mon now Prowl. If you want to help you have to put it on."

"But..."

"It's not that bad. It's to keep you from getting dirty." She looked at him a moment. He gulped and stared at the awful thing. "Prowl..."

She sighed and went back over to the omelets. She made sure they were okay before looking back over to Prowl. She looked just in time to see him drop the apron and go hide in the living room. "Hey!" Optie looked a bit confused at what just had happened.

"Don't worry, brother," Optimus said as he and Jazz both lifted a plate out of the cabinet. "Prowl is just afraid, that's all."  
"Afraid of what?" Optie asked cutely.  
"Loosing his dignity," Optimus chuckled.

"Oh..." Jazz couldn't help but chuckle either. Melissa went into the living room, holding the apron in her hand.

"Prowl... You can't hide forever... C'mon out..."

"You will not make me wear that thing..." Prowl voice drifted through the air.

"...Prowl... It's okay. I just want to see it on you. You only have to wear it once. If you don't like it, then you don't have to wear it. I'll give you clean dishcloth or something."

"..."

"C'mon," she cooed, trying to coax him now. "I don't have it anymore. You don't have to wear it. Just come out." She slowly crept on the floor, seeing a white flash of door wing behind one of the couches.

"You promise?"

"I promise," she said sweetly. She hid the apron in her pocket as she crept closer to him. "Just come out." Prowl slowly and carefully came out of his hiding place. She smiled. "There you are," she said as she took him into her arms. She slowly sat down on the floor, patting his head for a false sense of security. Without warning she set him in her lap with a tight hold, producing the apron.

Prowl's optics widened in shock as he tired to wiggle out of her grip. "Y-You promised!!!!"

"Yeah, I promised. But I didn't say WHAT I promised," she smirked as she pulled the fabric across his chest. She took as strong a hold as she could with pinkie fingers and thumbs while tying the ties across his neck. She let him go. "Awww, you look so cute," she smiled. Prowl glared at her. She just giggled. "That just makes you look cuter!"

"I'm NOT cute!" She couldn't help but roll over laughing. Jennifer had just gotten out of the shower and saw the empty omelet pan still on the hot stove and the plushes setting up their breakfast. She heard the laughing and went into the living room. Prowl growls as he tried to get the offended apron off. He couldn't get the tight bow undone in his frustration.

"What's going on in here?" Jennifer asked.

"...P-Prowl...he...looks so...cute..." Melissa laughed. Prowl was till trying to get the apron off. Melissa couldn't help but laugh more. Optie came in looking worried. He burst into giggles.  
"Awww...You look cute, Prowlie..."

"Stop laughing at me..." Prowl growls.

"Th-the...angrier...you are...the cuter...it makes you..." Melissa answered.

"Meli, stop making Prowl upset." Jen said.

"Okay...okay... That's enough, Optie..." Melissa said as she tried to calm herself. "Come here and I'll help you take it off."

"I don't know. You broke your promise the last time..." Prowl said.

"I told you, I didn't SAY I promised not to put... Never mind... You have every reason to be upset with me." With that, she went back into the kitchen and finished making breakfast.

"Here Prowl, I'll take it off for you." Jen said "But could you at least apologize to her?"

"...Apologize to HER? She forced me into this monstrosity!"

"Yes...but Melissa loves her work and what you said a while ago hurt her feelings. She was willing to take it off for you but..."

Prowl sighed. "...You're right...I... I will apologize to her." Jennifer smiled as she finished untying the apron. She stuffed the apron into her pocket and picked him up. "Unfortunately, I have to agree with her. It did look cute on you. However, if you don't want to wear it, I won't make you," she said as she carried him into the kitchen. Melissa was setting the table with the omelets and drinks.

Optimus looked at her in disappointment. "Fearless Leader...come on... Don't look at me like that..."  
"You broke his trust... You should not have forced him into it..."

"Alright alright...I deserve it... I'll apologize to him once we sit down to breakfast." Jennifer walked into the room carrying Prowl in her arms.

Melissa smiled at him. "Prowl... I..."  
"I'm sorry," both Melissa and Prowl said at the same time.

"You're sorry? I should be sorry for breaking a promise and forcing it on you. You shouldn't have to wear it if you don't want to."

"No...I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings with my actions..." Prowl said.

"It's okay. I should have asked more nicely and worked it out with you."

"That's good. You two better sit down and eat or you'll be late," smiled Optimus.

"Right," Melissa smiled. So, they all sat down and had breakfast.

---

At quarter to eight, both girls were ready to go. All the plushes, with their aprons off and put away, sat on the couch. "Okay, Optimus is in charge while we're gone," Melissa started.

"Yes we know." Prowl said with a nod.

"Don't go outside and make sure everything's locked when we leave," added Jennifer. "I know you guys know what to do."  
"We know you'll behave. Ratchet's down the hall if you should need him. Rachael's apartment phone and work phone are by our telephone. The kitchen one is the easiest for you guys to use."

"Optie, don't eat all the cookies okay?"

"Okay I-...hey!" he pouted.  
"It's okay," Bumblebee smiled as he patted him on the head. "We just don't want you to get sick from too much."

"We don't want you to get a tummy ache," Jennifer smiled as she rubbed his head.

Melissa smiled. "We have to go now. We'll see you when we get home."

"Okay. Have a good day at work!" smiled Bumblebee.  
"I'll take care of them," Optimus said.

"It's cool, ladies. I'll keep them entertained."  
"I know you will, Jazz," Melissa smiled.

"Alright, goodbye now," smiled Jennifer. With one last look, the girls left. They locked the apartment door behind them.  
"Hey guys!" smiled Rachael as she walked up to meet them.

"Hey Rachael." Jen said with a smile.

"I'm a little bit sad. This is my first time leaving something home alone."

"Yeah... They'll be okay. If Ratchet gets bored he can go down to our apartment."

"Uh...Meli... I don't think they'll be able to get to the doors."

"...Oh... My bad..." she said sheepishly.  
"It's okay. If they really wanted to, they'd figure it out. C'mon let's go." The girls laughed and talked as they walked to the parking garage.

---

Meanwhile, in a different part of the city, Becka was tinkering in the basement of her townhouse. Wheeljack was happily sitting beside her.

"So, what's this going to do?"  
"This is a long-range cannon. It'll decimate anything and everything up to three-hundred feet."  
"Wow! I have one question though... When will you ever use this?"  
"I'll test it in a junkyard. If it works, I'll make one for the military or something."  
"Oh," he answered with a smile. "What's that?" he replied as he pointed to a pile of smaller weapons and robot parts.  
"That is a work in progress. I'm trying to make a helper that doubles as a guard for intruders and robbers."  
"Ooo..."  
"How about I give you something to do? That way you don't have to sit and watch in envy."  
"Really?"  
"Really. Over there by the washer and dryer I have a box of junk parts. Some of them are failed experiments. See what you can do with them."  
"Alright!" he said, ear fins glowing happily as he smiled behind his mask. He carefully climbed off the work bench and landed on his feet. He walked over to the box and climbed inside excitedly. He started sorting through the parts and tossing out the ones he wanted. In his excitement he got caught on a piece. He didn't know it until he tried to climb out of the box. He yelped as he ripped open his leg.

"Jackie!" Becka exclaimed worriedly. She stopped what she was doing and rushed over. He tried to dislodge himself but only increased the tear. "Hey hey! Quit squirming, you're only making it worse." She took a comforting hold of him with one hand, holding him against her chest. She tried to keep him calm while she dug with the other hand. She carefully unhooked his leg and lifted him out. "You alright?"  
"...I...I think so..." he winced. She carried him over to her work bench and looked at his leg.  
"Well, you don't look alright to me. C'mon, we're going upstairs." She turned everything off and carefully took him into her arms. She gently laid him down on a pillow on the couch. "You just take it easy. I've got to get my sewing stuff from my room."  
"...N-not like...I can...go anywhere..." She rubbed his helm.  
"I'll be back as quick as I can..." she soothed. She rushed up the stairs to the second story where the bathroom, the bedroom, and the extra bedroom were. She went into the extra bedroom she was using for her collections and storage of things that wouldn't fit in her room. She checked to make sure the shoebox with odds and ends of sewing stuff wasn't there. She rushed into her room and found the box under her bed. She smiled and rushed downstairs with it. She opened the box and dug through the scraps of fabric, buttons, pincushions with pins, and spools of thread until she found a small box of needles. "It's not much of a sewing kit, but it's what I've got. My mom had a nicer one I used when I was little. Gotta start somewhere." She looked through until she found white thread and a small needle. She threaded it and took a look at his leg. "Just try and relax I guess. I don't know how else to do it, but just to do it."  
"It can't hurt worse than it already does. Do it and get it over with," Wheeljack said.  
"Okay, here it goes..." She carefully took a hold of the leg, pushing the stuffing out of the way and holding the two pieces of the seam together. Wheeljack winced a bit as she pull the first stitch through. She sighed worriedly but continued to stitch up the tear. Wheeljack tried to lie still and think happy thoughts while she worked.

"...I...I sure wish...Ratchet was here..."  
"Yeah, me too. I'd like to meet the others, not to mention he'd be a little better at this."

"...Yeah..." he winced.  
"I'm almost done. One more stitch, then knot it tight. There we go. You're as good as new... I hope."  
"...I'll... I'll be fine..."  
"Why don't you just rest here? Take it easy and stay off the leg for awhile."  
"...Sounds good... Thanks, Becka...I...I'm glad we chose each other..."  
"...Me too... You just rest. I'll get us some cookies from the kitchen. I know that will help."  
"Becka...?"  
"Huh?" she said as she poked her head back into the living room.  
"...You think... Do you think we could meet the others sometime?"

"Sure," she said with a smile. I'll look it up on my computer after we watch some TV together."  
"Thanks..." She just smiled and got some Oreos out of the kitchen. She sat next to Wheeljack, fluffing his pillow and bringing him a bit closer to her. She carefully helped him lie down more comfortably to where he could see the TV. She turned it onto a movie and handed him an Oreo. "Thanks," he said as he took it gratefully. She just smiled and patted him on the head.  
"No problem, Jackie."

---

While the girls worked and Becka kept Wheeljack company, a familiar face was working hard on his evil plan. He was finishing up his latest invention. He hooked up what he was working on to an electric current, giving it power. A small, metal robot with yellow eyes sat up from the work table. It had four arms on its body. Three of the arms had clamp-like appendages for grabbing with. The fourth had a blade for breaking into places. "Yes, yes! Now! Go to the address I've programmed you with and bring back my prisoners!" It clanked off the table and stormed out of the secret laboratory. "Now...to wait for my two creations to bring me all ten of those stupid plushes. Then, I can take the serum and put it to good use!" He laughed manically.

The first robot went to a familiar small house. It knocked on the door to get in normally. Derek from before answered it. "What the hell?" The robot charged at him.

"SURRENDER THE TOY."

"Wh-what toy? What do you want from me?" he said, trying to defend himself as the robot charged into his home.

"Hey...what's going on in here?" whined a familiar Decepticon.  
"Starscream! Stop this thing!" Starscream's little optics widened as the robot charged into the house.  
"What am I supposed to do?" he exclaimed as he ran from it.  
"SURRENDER THE TOY," the robot said as it reached out two arms to snap at Starscream.  
"Help me!"  
"No way! Take him! I don't care! Just take him!"  
"WHAT? YOU STUPID HUMAN! YOU SLAGGER! AHHHH!" The robot grabbed a tight grip on Starscream, carrying him off. He whined and cried for help as the robot marched on to its next destination. Derek watched as he slowly calmed down.

"Th-those...those girls and the Autobots...they...they were right..."

---

While the robot went and captured the other two Decepticon plushes, the second one charged its way to a familiar Bourbon Street apartment complex. It made its way up using the parking garage elevator. Since most of the residents were at work or out, no one seemed to notice a menacing looking robot ride up to the desired floor. It clanked down the hall towards a familiar apartment. The noise startled Optie from the book Optimus was reading to him. "Wh-what was that? S-something's c-coming down the hall..."

"I heard it too," said Bumblebee. He jumped as it came closer. "And I don't like the sound of it."  
"Me either. Come here, Optie," Optimus said as he held his little brother close. The robot knocked on the door.

"Gah! That creeper's at the door, man!" exclaimed Jazz as everyone jumped.

"Sir, we should take evasive action and protect ourselves."  
"I know, Prowl."  
Optie shivered, huddling against Optimus. "...I...I'm scared..."

"Sssshhhh, I know, I know... It'll be okay." There was the sound of a blade hacking through the door.

"Prime, we gotta move. Whatever's knocking is tryin' to get in." Optie hid more, starting to cry.  
"It's going to be alright," Optimus soothed. "Everyone, hide behind Jennifer's desk. It's the closet to the wall. We'll be well hidden." Everyone did as told. Prowl groaned. He had to press his door wings close to his body to fit. Optimus kept a tight grip on Optie's hand to keep him calm. "Try and stay calm. If they don't find what they want, they'll leave. It's going to be okay," Optimus whispered to him. He hid tightly against Optimus as the robot pushed down the door and came in. The noise startled Ratchet out of the science book he was reading. He got a bad feeling in his plushie spark.

"The others…no! It's coming from their apartment! Primus please don't let it be happening…not now…" He jumped off the bed and rushed through Rachael's apartment. He climbed up the kitchen counter and went over to Rachael's phone. He dialed Melissa and Jennifer's apartment.

"Prime…the phone is ringing," said Bumblebee.

"Do NOT answer it. We cannot come out of hiding with whatever it is trashing the apartment."

"But sir," started Prowl. "What if it's Ratchet? He could be trying to reach us and see if we're alright. The noise had to have alerted him."

"…We…We can't…" Optimus sighed. "We can't compromise our position."

"Then…what should we do?"

"Stay calm and cool. Maybe our party crasher will leave," said Jazz.

"…I…I want Jennifer… I don't wanna be here anymore… I'm scared… Make it go away…" Optie sobbed.

"Calm down, it's going to be okay. I won't let anything happen. We'll be alright as long as we stay here. It will leave when it can't find what it wants," Optimus soothed as he held Optie closer. "It's okay…"

Ratchet cursed when they didn't answer. "They're in trouble. Whatever is that broke in is bad… Primus please… This can't be happening…not now…not when no one's here…" He cursed some more as he climbed down to the floor. "I'll just have to get to them myself." He rushed into the bedroom and started searching for supplies and tools to get out the front door. "Yes! Hang on everyone. I'm coming…"

---

While the robot destroyed the apartment to get to the plushes, Becka and Wheeljack were on their way to go visit. "I hope their home."  
"Me too. I'm not sure what jobs they have if any. It only said their names and address. It didn't give any personal info. We can at least give it a try huh?" Becka smiled.

"Yeah," Wheeljack smiled. Becka parked her car in one of the visitor spots of the parking garage. She got her bag and carefully put Wheeljack inside.

"Alright, here we go," she smiled as she locked her car. They went inside and took the elevator to the right floor. When the doors opened, both their eyes widened. "Wow! Looks like someone made a mess on the way down the hall."

"Or…something…" Wheeljack said worriedly. "Something doesn't feel right about this."

"Maybe we should go."

"…Maybe…" Becka cautiously walked forward to see what was going on.

"Holy crap! Someone broke into one of the apartments! We should go help and scare him off!"

"Yeah…" As she came closer, her eyes widened and her heart sank.

"It's…It's the girls' apartment…"

"The…the others…they're in danger…"

"How can you… Dang… The apartment is trashed!" Becka cried in disbelief as she walked through the busted entrance.

"Look! There's a crazy robot wrecking havoc!" Optie yelped in fear as the robot neared the bedroom.

"That was a cry for help! The plushes must be inside," Becka said, daring to go forth. Wheeljack climbed out of the bag and ran after the robot. "Jackie! Wait for me-aahhh!" she ducked as the robot swung at her. "Hey!" she said as she kicked it. "Jackie!" The robot took the kick as a warning and started to tear through the desk, turning its attention to the plushes. Optie screamed and ran out. The robot grabbed him with an arm before he could reach Becka at the doorway. "Let him go!" she shouted as she ran towards the robot. She kicked the arm and tried to get it to release Optie.

"…H-HELP ME…!! AAHHHHH!" Optie sobbed.

"I'm trying little guy!" Wheeljack was ganging up on the robot with the help of Jazz, Bumblebee, and Prowl.

"Let my buddy go, you slaggin' bolts for brains!" Jazz said as he tried punching the robots head. Prowl was trying to entangle the robot's legs with strands of hair ties from the girls. The robot swatted at Prowl, knocking him across the room and unconscious.

"Prowl no!" cried Wheeljack as he continued to use a hammer to beat up the robot.

"HELP!" Optie continued to sob. Becka jumped out of the way of the blade arm and tried to kick the robot again.

"Not fair!" she yelled at it. "I'm trying!" Optimus watched in horror, throwing pieces of the desk at it, trying to disable it with what he had. Optie's cries were slowly breaking him as he watched everyone try to stop what was no doubt the evil scientist's creation. _I…I feel so helpless! Gotta DO something!_ he thought to himself as he threw another piece of the desk at the robot. It bounced off like nothing. _Slag!!_ He watched angrily as Becka was knocked into the hall from a mighty swing of the robot's arm and the other plushes were tossed off.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" he screamed as he ran at the robot.

"BIG BROTHER!"

"…P-Prime…no…" Wheeljack moaned, trying to get up.

"Gotta…get to…phone…" Becka moaned, rubbing her head. She crawled down the hall but fainted into unconsciousness from her injury halfway to the kitchen. "…S-sorry…I…t-tried…" was all she could say as her head injury threw her into darkness. Optimus looked at his fallen comrades and the two new friends.

"This stops now!" He jumped up onto the robots arm, anger in his optics. He punched at it numerous times. It tried to swat him off but he wouldn't let go. "Unhand my brother now!"

"Optimus…" Optie cried, frightened tears rolling down his face.

"I'm right here. I told you I wouldn't let anything happen." He used all his strength to pry open the robot's claw. "I need your help. Punch him with everything you've got."

"I…I'm scared…"

"Trust me, Optie…please…"

"…O-okay…" He punched as hard as his little hands could, helping Optimus. They succeeded as the robot let go. Optie fell to the floor with a cry. The robot got aggravated and snatched Optimus off his hand.

"B-Brother! No!"

"HIDE!"

"No! I won't leave you!"

"Do it! Get away!" Optimus said as he struggled against the harsh grip.

"…But…"

"Just go! Get to Rachael's if you have to!" The robot came after Optie, but he ran and hid under the living room couch. The robot turned and started to head that way.

"NO!" Optimus called, punching and kicking to get out its tight grip. It got aggravated and instead went to pick up the other unconscious plushes.

"…I…d-don't…think…so…" Wheeljack said as he used the last of his strength to throw small explosives at its other three arms. They blew off, causing it to lose balance for a moment. It stalked off, giving up on the others. Wheeljack fainted with a smile. It stormed through the broken entrance and to the elevator.

"…I…protected…you…l-like…I said…I would…" Optimus said before fainting. Optie broke into sobs, curling into a ball under the couch.

Ratchet had managed to get out of Rachael's apartment. He rushed down the hall and his optics widened at the sight. "…No…" He heard crying and looked around the living room. "Hello? Is everyone alright?"

"…R-Ratchet…?" sobbed Optie.

"Optie where are you?"

"…H-here…" he shivered. "…U-under the…couch…" Ratchet came over and crawled under, pulling Optie out. Optie buried himself against the CMO, sobbing and shaking.

"Easy now…what ever happened, it's over. You're safe now."

"…I-it…it got Optimus…!"

"…Slaggit to the Pit!"

"…H-he…H-HE…sent…that thing…to…to get us!" Optie squeaked, burying himself against Ratchet again.

"…Are the others alright…?"

"…I…I don't know…I…I'm scared!"

"It's alright…It's alright…" he spoke gently, holding Optie close in an embrace. "We'll just have to wait until the girls get back. You're not hurt, are you?"

"…N-not really… I... W-will…I ever see…my brother again…?" sobbed.

"We'll get him back, that I can promise. We'll save him, okay?" Ratchet stood up and helped Optie stand too.

"D-don't go!"

"I need to check on the others. You can come with me. I'll stay until the girls get back." Optie held tightly to him as they walked through the kitchen and down the hall. Ratchet kept a strong, comforting hold on his back. "It's alright now." He stopped and stared at Becka as they reached her. "Who's she?"

"…Sh-she brought…Wh-Wheeljack… Sh-she tried to help…"

"Oh, I see. Jack's here huh?" He climbed onto Becka's back and checked her for injuries. "She's alright. A few minor scratches, but she'll heal fine. She has a bad bump on the head though. Optie, can you do me a favor?"

"What?" he sniffled.

"You think you can get into the refrigerator and get some ice for her head?"

"…N-not by myself…"

"Alright… Do you think you can stay here with her?"

"I…I don't wanna be alone…"

"Alright. Come help me then." Optie followed Ratchet into the kitchen and both climbed up onto the counter. "Optie, do you know where the girls keep those bags they use for snacks and sandwiches?" Optie nodded. "You think you can get one for me?"

"O-okay…" Ratchet patted him on the head with a smile. He watched him climb down to a drawer and pull it open. He made sure Optie was going to be alright getting the bag himself and then turned to the fridge. He used the dish towel sitting next to the sink to wrap around the handle of the top door. Pulling hard with both ends of the dishtowel he managed to get the door open. Unfortunately he hadn't thought it through and went swinging with the door. It swung back closed, throwing him back onto the counter. He dusted himself off with a grumble. Optie climbed back up with a sandwhich bag in his hands. "Good. Now, I need you to help me get ice out of the refrigerator."

"Okay…" He climbed up the side of the fridge and grabbed the ends of the dish towel before sliding back down to the counter. He looked around on the counter for a weight. He found a tall, skinny, glass vase the girls were using to store pens and pencils in for phone messages. He wrapped his legs around it.

"Okay, when I pull the door open, you climb up and get some ice into that bag. You think you can do that?"

"I-I think so..."

"Good. On the count of three, I'm going to pull." Optie nodded. "Go ahead and climb up. That way you can just get in." Optie gulped before he started to climb up. "That's it. Ready?" Optie nodded again. "Okay. One...Two...Three!" With a mighty pull, he swung the door open. The vase scooted a little from the force. Optie jumped inside with the sandwhich bag. Ratchet did his best to hold it open but the force of the door and its position made it difficult. "H-Hur...Hurry...! G-get...as much...as you...can!"

"Okay!" Ratchet watched him put the big ice cubes into the bag. Unfortunately, the door swung closed because he couldn't hold it open any longer. "Gaa!" Ratchet took a deep breath and swung the door open again.

"Keep at it! I'll try to keep it open!" It took a few more swings from Ratchet, but Optie finally got the bag filled with ice. "Okay! Climb down while its still open!"

"Okay!" Optie climbed down quickly with the ice pack in hand. Ratchet let go with relief, collapsing onto the counter. "It was cold in there..."

"...S-sorry...about...that..." Ratchet huffed. He sat up and stretched out his arms. "...Next time...I'll ask the others for help..." he sighed.

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be sorry. You were a great help. I needed more help is all. You did fine. C'mon. We need to help that girl. She'll be able to help us." Optie did as told, holding the ice pack on Becka's injury. The ice helped take down the swelling of the forming goose egg. Her eyes blinked open and she moaned. Her and Ratchet stared at each other.

"Ughh... Wh-what hit me...? Oh yeah..."  
"Take it easy, miss. You have a head injury."

"Yeah...from that robot that tried to... Wh-where is he now?"  
"Gone," Ratchet replied.  
"I...didn't see you before when I came in to help the plushes."  
"That's because I don't belong to the girls that live here. One of their friends lives down the hall. I belong to her. I came to help."  
"Oh. Ow...my head..." she said as she felt around her head. Optie laughed and giggled as she brushed him. "What?"  
"One of the others is holding an ice pack on your head."  
"Oh..." She took a hold of the ice pack and held it on herself. "You can let go." She slowly sat up. "...Man...my head hurts..." Optie came over to Ratchet. "Hey! It's you! You're okay. Then...what did the robot get away with?" Ratchet and Optie looked down at the floor sadly.

"B-Brother..."

Ratchet put a hand on his shoulder. "It...It got away with Optimus Prime..."  
"The...the other one that was fighting...? Oh... I...I'm so sorry..."

"...You can help us get him back."  
"Yeah! Totally!"  
"For now, we need rest and repairs. Miss...well... May I ask your name?"  
"It's Becka. Becka Minato. I'm the owner of Wheeljack. Speaking of..."  
"Yes, good idea. The others need checked over. Get up carefully... I don't want you to get hurt anymore than you are."  
"Look, I know you're the medic here and all, but I'll be alright." Optie just stood silently, a tear falling. "Awww....c'mere little guy..." Becka said as she reached out a hand to him. He looked up sadly. "Come on..." she smiled as she reached out both hands. He sniffled as he came near her. She picked him up and hugged him. "It'll be okay." He buried himself against her. "There there... We'll get your brother back. It's okay... I'll stay here with you until your owners come back. It's okay..." Ratchet smiled sadly and went into the bedroom. He went to the nearest bot which was Jazz and checked him over for injuries. Becka came in and helped too, keeping Optie with her to keep him calm and safe. "You just keep your little chin up. We'll help your friends and make everything better."

"...R-really...?"  
"Really," she smiled as she rubbed his head. "Everything's going to be alright now."  
"C'mon Jazz, wake up." He came to with a moan. "Easy now."  
"...Did...did we stop it...?"  
"...No...it...got away with Prime..."  
"...Aw man..."  
"Help me with the others. You're lucky you didn't get any major injuries. I had to patch up a few spots."  
"Thanks, Ratch man." The others slowly stirred as Ratchet and Becka did damage control.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The girls came home and did NOT expect what they saw. "Holy cow! Wh-who would break into your apartment? ...Uh...Unless...no... Ratchet!" Rachael called as she raced down the hall to her apartment. Melissa and Jennifer stepped into their apartment worriedly.

"...You...you don't think..." Jennifer gulped.  
"Easy Jen, we don't know. Come on. I hear noises." Both of them noticed the living room was pretty clean, except for the doorway. The door was propped up against the wall. They followed the noises into the kitchen. Wheeljack and Bumblebee were scrubbing up the floor and counter tops respectively.

"What the...?"

"B-Bee...? What's going on?"  
He looked up from cleaning the floor. "We're cleaning up from what happened."  
"And what DID happen?" Melissa asked, hands on her hips.  
"...IT happened..."  
"It? You don't mean... IT happened?" she asked more ecstatically. He only nodded sadly.  
"...It...It took Prime..."

"Fearless Leader!"  
"Yeesh! Don't shout," said Wheeljack.

"Hey...you're not ours," said Jennifer.  
"Nope, but I'm a friend. My owner, Becka's in your bedroom. She's helping Ratchet and the others."  
"Oh. Did you come to help?" Jennifer smiled.  
"Yep. You should get in there. Your plush friends need to know you guys are okay."

"...Fearless...he's...he's...gone..." Melissa said, getting upset.

"Meli..." Jennifer said as she place a hand on her shoulder.

"...Jen...he's...he's..." she broke into tears. Bumblebee came over and tugged on her leg. Jennifer bent down and picked him up, taking off the apron which she let fall to the floor.

"Lookie, Meli. Bee's alright." She looked over and took him into her arms, hugging him tightly.

He hugged back. "Please don't cry...you'll make me cry..."  
"...I...I'm sorry, Bee... Sorry we weren't here to stop it and save him..." Wheeljack just went back to cleaning the counter top. Jennifer put an arm around Melissa and led her down the hall into the bedroom. In the bedroom, Becka was vacuuming up the last of the mess. Ratchet was tending to Prowl while Jazz worked on sweeping off the beds. Optie was cuddling close to Ratchet, still in constant need of comfort.

"Aw Prowl, you okay?" Jennifer asked worriedly as Optie ran over to her.

"...I...w-will be..." he said as he tried to sit up. Ratchet stopped him and helped him lay down again.

"Don't try to get up yet." Melissa collapsed into a sitting position on her bed, hugging Bumblebee. He was hugging her neck and cuddling into it, trying to keep her calm. Optie practically jumped into Jennifer's arms. He buried himself into her.

"It's okay Optie." Jen said "We'll find your brother."

"...I'm scared..."

"I know Optie." Bumblebee was getting a wet spot from Melissa's crying. He sighed and tried speaking soft, calming words to her.

"Alright, Prowl. You're as good as new." Becka put the vacuum away.

"Oh, hi. I'm Becka. Wheeljack's mine. We...cleaned up a little bit for you. Everyone should be okay."

"...Th-thanks...Becka..." Melissa squeaked out.

"No problem. We wanted to help. We tried to help stop that robot thing too. Which, why was it trying to take the Autobots?"

Jennifer held Optie close and tried to comfort him. "Well...I think I can explain that. It's okay, Optie..." Optie nodded as he cuddled into her.

---

After the long explanation, Becka nodded her head. "That sucks. You can count on me and Jackie helping."

"...W-we...would...appre-ciate...that..." Melissa sniffled. Bumblebee sighed sadly, letting tears he had kept in flow freely. He was just so worried about Optimus. Jazz had climbed down from his cleaning job and was nestled in Melissa's lap.

"Hey...we'll get through this. It's gonna be alright." He stood up and hugged Melissa tightly. "Calm down and be strong, man. Prime would want us out there fightin', not in here moping."

"Yeah, Jazz is right."  
"Meli?" Jennifer asked.

"...Y-Yeah...we...need to rescue him..." she sniffled. Jennifer smiled.  
"Optie and I will go make some hot chocolate for everyone."

"We've got an impressive arsenal of weapons to go in there and blow through the door," smiled Wheeljack. Becka smiled at him.  
"Jackie...we don't have to use EXCESSIVE force, just a little." Optie shivered in Jennifer's arms, what happened still fresh in his mind.

"It's okay Optie."

Rachael entered in disbelief. "What the hell ha-..."  
"Ahhh!" Optie jumped, whimpering at the surprise entrance. Rachael jumped a bit and came into the kitchen.

"It's me, Rachael. What the heck happened? Is Ratchet here?"

"He's helping Prowl."

"Oh. That still doesn't answer my first question though."

"Oh. You know what we were warning everyone about? Well, it happened."

"...Oh no... Is everyone alright?"

"...No...the thing he sent...got away with Optimus..." Optie shivered and started to cry again.

"...Oh no... I'll go in back and see how the others are." Optie buried his head against Jennifer, crying all over again. Jen patted his head. She set a fourth cup of hot chocolate mix next to the other three. She set Optie down next to the cups.

"I have to use the stove. I don't want you to get hurt. You think you can sit tight for a minute?"

"...Y-Y...Yeah..."

She smiled and pat his head. "It'll just be a few minutes." He sniffled and sobbed. She sighed sadly as she went into the fridge and got some milk. She poured the milk into a pan and put the pan on the stove. She picked Optie up into her arms again.

In the bedroom, Rachael was helping Jazz calm Melissa and Bumblebee down. Becka was talking with Wheeljack, Prowl, and Ratchet about a plan. "Well, I think the most important thing to do now is call the scientists for help. They're the most familiar with HIS dealings," said Prowl.

"I agree. We'll have to get the girls' help on that," said Ratchet.  
"Becka and I have weapons if we need them."  
"Jackie..." she warned. Ratchet rolled his optics. _Typical..._ he thought. Becka smiled solemnly over at Melissa and Rachael. Melissa was slowly calming down now and so was Bumblebee. "Anyway... I agree with this plan too. They would be a great help since they know what that stuff is better than us."

"You mean the serum or this whole mess?" asked Ratchet.  
Becka sighed sheepishly. "Both I guess..."

"Let's get going then, shall we?" said Prowl.

"Yeah…I'll, I'll make the phone call," Melissa said as she weakly stood.  
"No, I think I should. You're still in shock," Rachael said gently. She set Ratchet down next to her, Bumblebee and Jazz. "Ratch, you stay with her for me okay?"

"Understood." Rachael smiled. She pat Melissa on the back before going into the kitchen. She smiled as she saw Jennifer carrying a tray with four mugs of hot chocolate on them. Optie was cuddled around her neck.

"Here, why don't you let ME take that back. Optie needs you."

"Okay," Jennifer smiled. Rachael smiled back and took the tray from her. Jennifer followed after her, taking Optie into her arms again. He buried himself against her. She kissed him softly and rubbed his back with a free hand. "You'll be alright, Optie. We're putting a plan together, okay?" He nodded with a sniffle.

"I thought you were going to make that call?" Becka asked.

"Jen made hot cocoa for us."

"I thought it would help us feel better," she smiled.

"Oh, I'll gladly take one," smiled Becka as Rachael offered a cup. Rachael smiled and set the tray down. She took two cups and sat down next to Melissa.

"Here, Melissa. It's hot cocoa. It'll help," she said gently.

"…Th-thanks…" she smiled weakly. She took in a shaky breath as the warm chocolate filled her insides with a tingly heat. Rachael took a sip too. Optie nuzzled against Jennifer as she sipped her own mug.

"So, she said, "what are we going to do exactly?"

"Miss Wells will be contacting Mr. Thomas Peters and Mrs. Serenity Williams of Sunshine toys," stated Prowl. "I have their contact information."

"…Yeah… They'll know what to do and how to help," agreed Jazz. Bumblebee had cried himself to sleep in Melissa's arms. She was slowly coming out of her shock, but wouldn't say anything. She sniffled and watched the others, sipping her hot chocolate.

"I know he won't go down so easily. He'll be alright. He's going to fight back until we get there," Ratchet said, trying to comfort Melissa. She just blinked and nodded. He sighed.

"It will take some time, but she'll be okay," smiled Jennifer.

"We'll be right behind ya," added Becka. She sipped the last of her mug. "Better go make that phone call, huh?"

"I thought I was?" asked Racheal.

"Oh yeah…"

Rachael stood. "I'll get it. Take your mug?"

"Thanks," Becka smiled. She sighed as she looked at Melissa Optie still very upset. "Hey Jackie, we should make 'em laugh huh?"

"Yeah," he smiled. He came over to Melissa and took a small box from Becka. He took out a small joke can. "Ooo, cookies. Ack!" he cried as it exploded when he opened it. Melissa smiled a bit as he wiped off the soot. Optie blinked a bit at Wheeljack. He dug through again. He put on a clown nose and a clown hat. He pretended to trip over on the bed and fell to the floor. "Ow! Oops! Clumsy me," he smiled as he honked the clown nose. Melissa chuckled a bit. Optie giggled and clapped.

"Ah, there's a laugh." He got back up and slipped down from the bed onto the floor. "Oops!" He honked the nose again. Melissa laughed out loud.

"You look...so ridiculous...bwahahahahaaa!"

"That's what I'm going for," smiled Wheeljack.  
"Thataboy Jackie," smiled Becka.

"That's just what they needed, Wheeljack," agreed Ratchet.  
"Yeah, thanks," Jennifer said with her own laugh. Prowl just shook his head with a smile.

Rachael walked back into the room. "They're on their way here."

"Good," said Prowl.  
"That's really good," said Becka.

"Yeah. We'll wait for them to come."  
"Yeah... Then we'll go save him," Melissa said. Everyone smiled, glad she was feeling better.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The gang waited for Mrs. Williams and Mr. Peters to come. Melissa was lying on the couch rubbing Bumblebee's back as he tried to sleep. Jennifer was lying down with Optie, helping him get some rest too. "It's okay Optie, we will get Optimus back." she said. He curled up against her. Melissa smiled as she rubbed Bumblebee's feet a bit before going back to his back. Prowl tried to act cool, collected, and ready to go.

"...Maybe I'll just...relax a little," he said as he laid down next to Optie. He tried to hide the fact that he was tired and wanted reassurance. He curled up against Jennifer, but tried to hide it.

"...Good idea," sighed Wheeljack. He got comfortable in Becka's lap. Jennifer used a free hand and gently rubbed one of Prowl's door wings. He cuddled closer and sighed happily. Racheal, Melissa, and Becka giggled a bit.

"Awww, isn't that sweet?" Melissa said quietly. Prowl looked up at Jen, blushing slightly. Jennifer couldn't help but smile.

"Even tacticians have a soft spot," Melissa said sweetly.  
"...Hey..." Wheeljack was fast asleep. Becka smiled. There was a knock on the door frame. Prowl, who was cuddled close to Jennifer, looked up over her to see who it was. Melissa carefully moved Bumblebee onto the couch and made sure he was comfortable.

"Hi Mrs. Williams, Mr. Peters," she said. "Thanks for coming on such short notice."  
"I can see we came a little too late," sighed Mrs. Williams. She could still see some evidence of what had happened.  
"I'm so sorry about what happened. We had no idea what he was doing."

"It's alright, we understand," said Rachael.  
"We should move quickly. Who knows what he's doing," said Ratchet.

"I agree," Prowl said somewhat muffled from Jen's side.  
"We know exactly where he works. It shouldn't be impossible to get in."  
"It will take all of us to get Optimus back," said Mrs. Williams.

"...Right..." Melissa said, still a little shaken. Optie was slowly waking up. Becka gently nudged Wheeljack awake.

"I have a map of the area," said Mr. Peters. He spread the map out on what was left of the coffee table. Rachael and Becka gathered around it. Melissa and Jennifer leaned over to see it.

"We can get in from the east entrance. It's the easiest and most likely to have less security," said Prowl. Jennifer couldn't help but smile.

"I had similar thoughts," agreed Mr. Peters. He set down a backpack. "I've got First Aid supplies, a small repair kit in case we need it. I packed knives, stun guns, and a few minor weapons. I don't want to have to use them, but we might need them. Who knows what type of security Dr. Wyvern has."

"I'll got get another, bigger sewing kit together. I want to pack some other things we might need to," Melissa said.

"I know a few things we could bring," Becka smirked at Wheeljack. He nodded. She gently picked him up and they made to leave.

"Miss Minato, we can drop you by on the way over if you'd like."  
"Thank you, Mrs. Williams. We would appreciate that."  
"Alright, we're ready to go."  
"I'm coming," Melissa called as she brought out a small suitcase."

"Let's get your brother Optie." Jennifer said.

"Yeah..." Melissa went over to the couch and picked Bumblebee up. She pat his back.

"Bumblebee... Bumblebee come on. It's time to go. Wake up, please."

He groggily opened his eyes. He yawned. "Huh? What's going on?"  
"We're ready to leave. Everyone's geared up with the plan. It's time to go save Optimus."

"Oh..." He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Then let's go," he said with determination. Rachael gathered up Ratchet and everyone assembled to leave.

"Okay, off we go," smiled Mrs. Williams. They headed out to the parking garage and the van. They climbed in and drove off.

---

They pulled up to Becka's townhouse apartment. "C'mon, Wheeljack. Let's get some of the good stuff." He smiled as they raced inside. Ratchet sighed.

"Oh boy...I can only imagine what they're getting..."

"I don't want to think about it." Prowl said.

Melissa smiled. "Hey, anything to help."  
Becka came running out with a big bag. "Sorry we took so long. Let's go." Mrs. Williams couldn't help but laugh as they drove off.

"You did, didn't you?" Ratchet said with his arms crossed.

"What?" Wheeljack asked innocently.  
"You brought some, didn't you?" Wheeljack just smiled widely. Prowl sighed. Melissa and Rachael giggled.

"I hope it's nothing dangerous that might hurt us," Bumblebee said.  
"Nah," smiled Becka.

"Let's hope we don't have to use them," said Mr. Peters.

"Yeah... What does he want with Optimus anyway?" Melissa asked, wanting to be sure.

"He wants the serum that keeps them alive. The chemical in the stuffing," said Mrs. Williams. "No doubt he wants to bring awful, sinister things to life."

"That doesn't sound good." Jennifer said.

"No, it's not." She shivered. "He was the first successful one, that's the reason why he took him. No doubt he was trying to take everyone or at least eventually so he could get the serum. The more the better." She shivered again. "Poor Optimus...or any other he's managed to get a hold of."

"I don't like where this is going," said Ratchet. "Who knows what he's going to do to get it."

"Wh-what's he going to do...to my brother...?" Optie whimpered a bit.

"You're scaring him," Mrs. Williams warned.  
"I'm sorry, but I'm just being honest. We're almost there." Bumblebee wasn't too happy either. He was getting scared too.

Melissa hugged him close and rubbed his back and feet. "It's alright. We'll get in, get him out and everything will be alright."

"I hope so. If we're too late, even I won't be able to fix him," said Ratchet.

"Yeah," agreed Wheeljack. "There won't be enough to make into a Frakenplush."

"Wheeljack!" Prowl warned.

"What? I wasn't joking around. I was being realistic."

"Realistic?" Bumblebee exclaimed.

"Yeah. We're talking cut to ribbons."  
"Wheeljack!" yelled Becka, Melissa, and Prowl.

"Don't say such stuff in front of Optie!" Jen said.

"Ooops! I'm really sorry..."  
"The damage has already been done, Jackie..." Becka sighed. Bumblebee was buried against Melissa, fearing the worst.  
"H-h-he's...going to...to...de-destroy...m-my brother...?"

"We'll save him before that happens," said Ratchet.

"R-really?"

"Really." Rachael smiled.  
"We'll get him home where he belongs," Melissa said still trying to calm Bumblebee down.

"Okay, we're here," said Mr. Peters. "Everyone get ready. If you want to back out, now's the time." Everyone looked at each other.

"None of us are backing out," said Rachael.  
"I didn't think you would," smiled Mrs. Williams. "Let's get in there." Mr. Peters handed out backpacks full of the necessary equipment they would need.

"Alright, all together now. Let's stop this evil genius before the children of this world suffer." The group made their way towards the complex, finding the hidden entrance they decided upon.

"We should stay together. Who knows what this doctor is capable of? Separation could mean the end of the line for any one of us," said Prowl.

"Follow me," said Mr. Peters. "This corridor leads to his main laboratory. I just hope we can make it in time." The group turned the corner and proceeded to creep slowly down the hall.

"Wait… Something's coming," said Prowl.

"Jennifer, you go ahead," whispered Mrs. Williams.  
"Bumblebee and I are behind you."

"I'll come with you, Prowl," said Racheal as her and Ratchet moved to the front. Mr. Peters was directly behind them for back up.

"Prowl, what do you see?" Jennifer asked as she looked ahead too.

"Toy…rabbits…?"

"What?" she replied as she double checked. "Aww, cute fluffy bunnies." The group followed after and stared at the adorable plush bunny rabbits in pink, blue, and white. Everyone stood their ground. Prowl carefully walked forward.

"Please move aside, we mean you no-…AHHH!" The cute fluffy bunnies pounced on him, biting with razor sharp teeth.

"They're not cute! Attack them!" cried Jen as she tried to get one off her leg. A line of them opened their mouths and shot out their teeth as weapons.

"Hit the deck!" cried Rachael.

"Oooo! How vile! Turning cute things into such nightmarish weapons!" Mrs. Williams raged as she kicked at the bunnies.

"Leave Prowl alone!" squeaked Optie as he pounced on the back of one of the bunnies.

"Yippee tie yay, little buddy," laughed Jazz as he too started to fight them off.

"Ack!" Optie cried as he was bucked off. Jazz rushed over and wrestled the bunny, succeeding in tearing it open with a spare tooth. As soon as the treated stuffing fell out, the toy rabbit ceased to exist. It was nothing but a mutilated pile of fluff and bunny.

"I think I know how we can beat them!" exclaimed Jazz.

"Okay! Girls, grab your knives."  
"Jazz, Ratchet, Optie, Bumblebee, use the teeth to attack them! Remove the stuffing!" ordered Prowl. Mrs. Williams took to kicking the bunnies.

"Take that you sorry excuse for a child's toy," cried Bumblebee as he defeated the last one. Optie was a little torn up from the ordeal. Melissa and Jen had a few small bites. Mrs. Williams tended to their injuries. Ratchet and Rachael tried to fix the plushies injuries.

"We should hurry on. We're wasting precious time."

"Right," nodded Rachael. "Ratchet, we should bandage and go. We can fix everyone once Optimus is safe at home."

"Agreed," he nodded. So, the group decided on quick first aid and regrouped.

---

Once everyone was in check, they started down the next hallway. They ran down the hall, checking for obstacles and to make sure they weren't being spotted. "Okay, let's move," said Mr. Peters as he led them. They ran a few feet and checked down other crossing hallways.

"Area's clear, onward," said Prowl as he did a check. Everyone followed him. "Wait! Fall back!" he cried as a small army of toy robots stood in their way. They had pinchers for grabbing, lasers for firing, and blades for cutting.

"We'll be cut to ribbons if we're not careful," said Wheeljack.

"Right," said Becka.

"Use caution, we won't be able to beat them the same way," said Prowl.

"Right. Kick them and use them against each other!" said Jen.

"Let's go!" cried Melissa as the group went forward, kicking and dismantling best they could.

"Ahhh!" Prowl screamed as a blade got him in the leg.

"Take that!" yelled Wheeljack as he shot a small explosive at a bunch of them.

"Nice shot!" smiled Becka.

"No!" Jennifer cried as Optie got cut and was in danger of being destroyed.

"Take that, evil toys!" Melissa smiled as she kicked them off of Optie. She used a blade from one of the destroyed ones to cut the rest. "Are you okay?" He shook a bit. She brought him over to the group. Ratchet took a look at him.

"You're just fine, Optie," he said. "Let me fix this tear."

"…I…I'm scared… H-He's…so evil…what if…what if brother's already…already dead…?" He started to cry as Ratchet carefully stitched him up. Jennifer came over and took a hold of Optie's hand. She rubbed his helm.

"It'll be alright. We'll get past these evil creations of that scientist AND free Optimus. He's still alive, I know it. We'll save him, okay?"

"There, all done." Jennifer took Optie into her arms.

"It's going to be alright, Optie. I promise it'll be alright," she soothed as she held him close.

"We should move before more toys come our way," said Prowl.

"Right, let's go. Everyone, let's stick together. We can do this. We'll bring Dr. Wyvern down!" Mrs. Williams smiled at her confidence as they continued.

---

While the group fought on, Doctor Wyvern smirked evilly as he looked down at his captive. "You won't get away with this. My friends are on their way here. They'll stop you from your evil protrusions," Optimus spoke.  
"Oh will they? I think not. They won't get past my test subjects." Optimus's little plush optics widened. "Oh yes… I've been trying to figure out the serum for myself. I have infected a few 'toys' of mine with my first few cracks at the formula. By the time they reach us, you will be nothing more than shredded fabric and I will have the serum in my hands."

"You! You tricked me and my 'Cons! You're not going to use us! Just our stuffing!" cried Megatron from the glass cage he was in. Soundwave and Starscream looked worried too.  
"Curse you human! Where's our promise of glory! You evil, vile-…!"  
"Shut up, Starscream! I'll do the yelling and ranting for myself!" Doctor Wyvern just laughed.

"Fight back all you want. Once I get what I want from you, you'll be in the trash bin." He laughed manically as he then turned and looked towards the various tools and objects he had around him. "The best way to get through without loosing the liquid contents…" he thought out loud. Optimus lied there, restrained to the work table. He grew worried and nervous but refused to show his fear. He would go down fighting and bravely. He was glad that he had taken Optie's place. His brother was safe with Jennifer and rightfully so. The little plush had been through too much to suffer this fate. There was a bright gleam of metal, as Doctor Wyvern brought over an X-Acto knife. "This is going to be so much fun…" he smirked. Optimus wriggled a little bit, choosing to go down fighting. He hid his grave fear well.

"Yes! Die you high and mighty filth! Ha ha ha ha!" laughed Starscream from the cage.

"Don't celebrate your victory, toy! You're next!" He immediately shut up.

"Megatron! Do something!"

"Whining fool! I can't! I would have by now!" said Decepticon leader yelled back, smacking Starscream on the head. Doctor Wyvern only laughed again as he closely examined Optimus's form to figure out the best place to start. He started with a foot, slicing with the small knife and trying to follow the seam best he could. Optimus closed his eyes tightly in pain, but would not scream. The other plushes gulped in fear and disgust, knowing this same fate awaited them.

"No! Nothing there! This stuffing is worthless!" He tossed the stuffing of Optimus's leg aside and went for one of his arms. Again, the plush leader would not scream out. He could not hold back a moan of pain that escaped. "Heh… you finally start to break…" Doctor Wyvern snickered. "Arrgghh! Nothing again! "Of course…" he smirked evilly. "The serum MUST be there." He raised the X-Acto knife and slowly cut into Optimus's chest. He could no longer remain silent as a great cry of pain emerged from him. Doctor Wyvern smiled with glee as a pink glow came from the small opening he had made so far. He laughed outright. "Your pain will be short lived now!"

"STOP!" called a familiar voice. Doctor Wyvern turned.

"NO! How did you get past my army! I had plenty of toys to keep you busy!"

"With help," replied Mr. Peters as he entered the room with Jennifer, Melissa, Rachael, Mrs. Williams and some familiar Autobot faces. The plushes looked worn and dirty. Some had bandages on them because they didn't have time to get fixed up. Jennifer, Melissa, Rachael, Mrs. Williams, and Mr. Peters looked dirty as well. "Your army of 'toys' is in pieces! Give back the plushes! They don't belong to you! They belong to the loving home of these girls!"

"You cannot stop me!" he said, turning away and starting to finish his cutting of Optimus.

"Stop hurting my brother!" Optie cried in a moment of bravery as he attacked the doctor's leg. He dropped the knife and turned to the small annoyance.

"You! You reject that opened my eyes! Get off me! You mean nothing to me!"

"RARRR!!!" Optie cried, holding on tight and punching hard.

"Puny piece of trash!" cried Doctor Wyvern. He managed to get Optie off of him. Optie squeaked in fear as everyone, including the plushes ran over to help him. "I'll dispose of you!" Doctor Wyvern growled, walking over to a big, modified paper shredder. It had a much bigger slot with more teeth. "You will become trash like the worthless pile you are!" Optie screamed as he was dangled dangerously over it.

"NO!" Jennifer cried as her, Prowl, Jazz, and Mrs. Williams ran over.

"You monster! You wouldn't!" chimed Rachael. Both women tried to stop the doctor while Prowl and Jazz tried pulling out the power cord. Rachael and Ratchet tried to reassure Optie from the side lines. Melissa ran over to Optimus while they were distracted.

"Holy-…! Fearless Leader!" she almost sobbed. She quickly undid the restraints and very carefully held him against her. She could feel him shaking in pain and fear. "Sssshhhh, it's okay now. I'm going to take you home and fix you." She tried to stay calm for him, but was so upset at the extent of his damage. Tears fell onto him, making him more upset. _I-I knew…th-this…would…happen…e-endangering…them…_Mr. Peters came over to her. "Is…is he going to…die?" she choked.

"No. As long as he doesn't lose any of the treated stuffing in his chest, he will live. Come on, let's go to the van. We have that sewing kit and bag of stuffing out there." She nodded weakly as he led her out.

"Ratchet, you go with them," said Rachael as she looked down at the plush of the CMO. "Optimus could use your help."

"Right," he replied as he gave her a pat on the leg before running after them.

"Wait for me! I can help!" Mr. Peters looked back and snatched up the CMO before the four of them continued out towards the van.

"NO! You can't stop me!" cried Doctor Wyvern as Mrs. Williams and Rachael had him restrained and were dragging him out. Jennifer was busy calming Optie while Prowl and Jazz watched. "Unhand me woman!"

"NO! Shut your vile mouth!" she cried, cuffing him with special restraints. "I'm taking you back to the labs where the authorities are waiting."

"Yeah, you're going to jail you creepo!"

"No…!"

"I said be quiet!" shouted Mrs. Williams as she duct taped his mouth and dragged him away. Jennifer followed with a slowly calming Optie in her arms. Prowl and Jazz climbed up her legs and sat on her shoulder. Prowl made himself comfortable in her other arm.

"C'mon guys. Let's go get Meli and Mr. Peters in the van. Mrs. Williams is going somewhere else." Both plushes nodded as the group left the lab.

"HEY! What about us!" called Starscream. Jennifer turned.

"Should we guys?" she asked Prowl and Jazz.

"…I dunno… They **ARE **Decepticons."

"Well…we COULD make them be nice. It would be a shame to just leave them behind."

"Yeah…there is some truth to that," said Jazz.

"…I suppose… It's what Prime would want…" Jennifer smiled and walked over to the glass cage.

She gently set Optie down with a pat on the head. She broke the cage and lifted Starscream out. "Meli will love you. She's a fan of you," she smiled.

"Eureka! I'm free!"

"What about me! No one leaves the almighty Megatron!"

"You know we could do that…" growled Prowl.

"No…please…I'll be good…"

"Yeah right…" sighed Jennifer. "I'll rescue you, but you're going back to your original owner. He'll take care of you."

"…Alright…I'll concede to that…" Both Autobots sighed as Jennifer carried both 'Cons in her arms. Optie snuggled close to her chest away from them.

"It's alright. They're not going home with us."

"I will! I promise to be good!" Starscream whined.

"That's up to Meli…" Jennifer said as they exited the old lab. Soundwave looked towards them sadly, silent and unmoving. Optie caught a glimpse of him and poked Jennifer.

"What's wrong?"

"Him. He looks so sad," Optie said as he pointed to the blue tape deck.

"Oh yeah… You want to come too?"

"AFFIRMATIVE."

"You promise to be good and not cause trouble?"

"AGREE TO TERMS."

"Alright. Come on, then. Let's get you back to your original owner." There was a happy glint in his red visor as he climbed off the counter and caught up to them. Once he had a hold on Jennifer's leg, she left out of the door of the lab.

---

Out in the parking lot in the van, Melissa tried to calm Optimus and herself. Ratchet looked over the fallen leader with concern. Mr. Peters got the supplies ready and offered them to Melissa. "Do you want to fix him or would you rather I do so while you calm down?"

"N-No…I can…do it…"

"I'll help you out," said Ratchet. He prepared some of the supplies and started work on the damaged leg. He got a few strong stitches in before putting new stuffing inside. Optimus winced a little but was quiet. "You should sleep. You need a lot of rest to recover." Melissa drew in a shaky breath and sniffled. She rubbed the fallen leader's helm gently, speaking softly to him.

"…I'm so sorry…" she whimpered. A weak smiled gleamed in his optics. She sniffled before gently kissing his forehead. "You should go to sleep now." He nodded before closing tired optics. She smiled and gathered up a needle and thread. She slowly started work on his chest, to stop him from losing the all important stuffing that gave him life.

"I'm sorry for what happened. We didn't expect anything at all. We had no idea he was still working. We thought he was gone for good after he was fired," Mr. Peters said.

"…Don't apologize, Melissa said weakly. "It's no one's fault but his. You had no ill intentions."

"I still feel bad and take full responsibility." Melissa smiled as she secured the new seam in his chest. She looked at it sadly.

"He'll… He'll be stuck with this forever, won't he?"

"Well…the serum that keeps him alive should give him healing capabilities. So, it's possible that it will heal. Unfortunately, he'll probably be left with a scar of sorts."

"How come Prowl doesn't have one, then? If you don't mind a curious medic asking."

"I would say because his injuries were not as severe. Prowl had normal wear and tear. It's possible that Prime won't have a scar at all. You'll just have to see after he's given time to recover."

"Okay," Melissa replied. "That means strict bed rest for you then," she almost smirked. "You'll have to let Prowl handle things while you stay safe with me," she said to a still sleeping Optimus.

"Alright, he's as good as he's going to get. Not quite good as new."

"Thanks for your help, Ratchet," Melissa smiled as she patted him on the head.

"You're welcome Miss Jackson." A few feet away the police pulled up to the laboratory.

"Good luck rotting in prison for your misdeeds," Mrs. Williams huffed, her hands on her hips. Dr. Wyvern couldn't even manage a retort as he was shoved inside the cop car and the door was slammed in his face. Jennifer and Racheal watched the police car speed off. "High Security with no parole."

"Good riddance to him," said Jennifer with her arms crossed.

"Yeah. Praying on innocent toys and people," frowned Rachael. There was the sound of broken windows as fire fanned out of the lab. Everyone looked back as more explosions and fire went off. Everyone yelped as a HUGE explosion rocked the ground they stood on. The lab erupted into a smoldering pile of ashes.

"SWEET!" smiled Becka as she ran out with Wheeljack.

"It's a success!" smiled Wheeljack. "We should save those explosives for another emergency."

"…Well…alright. Maybe a few," Becka said as they met up with the group. They were both a little singed and dirty, but unharmed. Rachael, Jennifer, and Becka came over into the van with the remaining plushies.

Ratchet sighed. "Oh boy... I've got my work cut out for me..."

"I'll help out," smiled Melissa.  
"Me too," smiled Mr. Peters.

"Brother okay?" Optie asked.

"He will be, little one," smiled Melissa. "He's getting some much needed rest."

"Come here, Optie, I want to check you out," said Ratchet.  
"Come to me, Wheeljack and I'll fix you up." Mr. Peters took care of Prowl.

"Mission accomplished. So, what now?" asked Becka.

"Well..." Melissa started as she carefully worked on Wheeljack. "Rachael, Jen and I are going to go home and get back to life. You're welcome to hang out with us if want. We can properly meet each other."

Becka smiled. "I would like that a lot. What do you think, Jackie?"  
"I would like that a lot too," he smiled.

"Alright, Optie. You're done." Optie hop off and went back to Jennifer.

"You're good as new, Prowl. It looks like you and Ratchet have the rest under control," he said to Melissa. "Oh, Becka, you're bleeding on your arm." He reached for a First Aid kit. "Can I take a look at it?"

"Oh..." She climbed inside the van and Mr. Peters tended to her wounds. Melissa finished with Jazz. She looked herself over and got into the first aid kit.

"Jen, you should come check yourself too. You were defending Prowl a lot." Jennifer did as told.

"Hey, what about us?" growled Megatron. Mr. Peters looked over at them.

"He was able to get his hands on you as well?"

"Slaggin right," whined Starscream. "Stupid human…"

"TAKE US HOME?"

"Meli…I just couldn't leave them…"

"They should all go back to their owners," said Becka. "It's where they belong."

"Right," growled Wheeljack.

"Easy, everyone. We're at truce point right now," said Prowl. "Jennifer has promised to return them to their owners. They are NOT coming home with us."

"Alright, I can make a few more stops," Mr. Peters said. "I'd hate for them to go abandoned after we worked so hard."

"…I…I don't want to go back to my owner…"

"Owner not love you?" Optie asked.

"Well, he didn't show much care when we went to warn him," Melissa admitted. She took Starscream into her arms. "Okay… You listen to me, and listen to me good. I'll cut you a deal."

"I'm listening. Anything but going back to him…" Megatron just rolled his eyes.

"You can come home and live with me, BUT…you must be on your best behavior. No torturing the other Autobots, no being greedy or power hungry and NO mischievous plotting. You BEHAVE yourself, understand me?" she said as she poked him rather hard on the chest.

"Alright, alright. I promise on my spark."

"Good, now shake hands with the others."

"Do I have-…"

"STARSCREAM…"

"Alright alright…" He walked around and shook with Optie, Wheeljack, Jazz, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Prowl and their respective humans.

"If I catch you with one misdemeanor, I will report you to Miss Jackson immediately," Prowl warned with a glare. Starscream only nodded before Melissa took him into her arms again.

"Sickening…" huffed Megatron. "How much longer do I have to endure this camaraderie before I go back home to my Johnathan?"

"As soon as everyone is taken care of. It took a lot of effort and injuries to rescue you all from that place," said Ratchet. He, Rachael, Melissa, and Jennifer looked everyone over one last time.

"Everyone good to go?" asked Mr. Peters as he started putting things away.

"Yep," Melissa smiled. "Off we go." Everyone settled into seats with their respective plushes. Starscream was settled next to Bumblebee and Jazz as Melissa held a sleeping Optimus in her arms. Megatron and Soundwave were buckled safely in a spare seat as they all drove off.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After dropping off all the Decepticons to their proper owners, Mr. Peters headed towards the city to get Melissa and Jennifer back home. "Are you sure you don't want a ride home, Miss Minato?" Mr. Peters asked.

"Nope. I think I'll take the girls up on their offer. We could use some company and a proper meeting."

"I understand." He drove onward, picking up his cell phone. "Hi, Serenity. Did he get taken care of? Good, that's great. I'm taking the plushes and their owners home. Yes, no casualties. Okay. I'll come back to the lab once I get the girls home. Alright, bye."

"So, Becka. How did you and Wheeljack find out about us?" asked Jennifer.

"We looked it up. I went to the event but I didn't have a ticket. Now I know it's because they didn't have a Wheeljack at the time."

"Yeah," smiled Melissa. "It's so cool, the whole thing."

"What do you think about it, Wheeljack?" asked Bumblebee.

"I love it! Becka and I get to work on experiments together. I get to share a big bed with her and everything."

"Yeah…kickin it with the girls is great," smiled Jazz. "Feels good ta be loved." Optie just nodded and cuddled closer to Jennifer. He looked over at his still sleeping brother.

"He'll be alright, don't worry," smiled Melissa.

"He's going to recover, right?" Wheeljack asked worriedly.

"Physically, yes. It might take awhile for the mental scars," said Ratchet. "But, he's a strong leader. He'll be alright."

"Yeah," nodded Jazz.

"Okay girls, we're here," Mr. Peters said as he pulled up to the parking garage.

"Thanks for everything," Jennifer said.

"You're welcome. I was glad to help. Everyone should be safe now. You all take care."

"Thank you," Melissa said. She gathered up Optimus as Bumblebee and Jazz settled onto her shoulders. "C'mon, Stars." Starscream hopped out of the van and stood beside her. Jennifer took Optie and Prowl into her arms. Rachael and Ratchet gathered up the two emergency kits the girls had brought and walked over to Melissa.

"Keep in touch if you should need anything."

"We will," said Rachael. "Bye." The group watched him drive off.

"C'mon, let's get inside," Melissa said. Starscream held onto her leg and looked around at the new surroundings.

"Didn't know you were such a sparklin', Screamer," smirked Jazz. He just glared up at him and let go. They walked along the lots and up to the elevator that would take them to their apartments. A car drove past, making Starscream cling to Melissa's leg again. Jazz laughed down at him. Bumblebee was trying not to.

"You can ride on my back if you want to," Melissa said.

"I-I'm fine," he replied.

"Alright then." They continued walking. Starscream looked up at the others to make sure no one was watching before climbing up Melissa's back. He wrapped his arms and legs around her neck to hold on. She could only smile as they went inside and onto the elevator.

The girls walked off the elevator and down the hall to their apartment. "Oh…" Melissa gasped in surprise. There was a new door to their apartment with a sealed envelope tucked under the door.

"Looks like the landlord fixed the door," smiled Jen.

"That's great," smiled Rachael. "Good thing we were gone."

"I hope nothing was taken while we were gone."

"Yeah, this is New York," Racheal agreed.

"We didn't think of that…" Jennifer said worriedly.

"I'm sure things are fine. The most expensive things we have are my necklace I wear and some action figures."

"Yeah, we packed our wallets and stuff with us," remembered Jennifer.

"Then we should be fine," Melissa said as she picked up the envelope. She tore it open and got the new set of keys out. "Here Jen, take a set." She nodded and took two keys. Melissa unlocked the door.

Once inside Jennifer and Melissa's apartment, Rachael took Melissa's emergency kit back into her bedroom. Ratchet looked at Starscream as he climbed down from her. Melissa gently laid Optimus on the couch and covered him with the spare blanket. Bumblebee climbed up and laid down next to him, falling asleep. Jazz just sat down nearby. "Brother…"

"You want to lay down too?" Jennifer asked. He nodded so she laid him down next to Bumblebee. He cuddled up to the yellow bot and fell asleep as well. She could only smile.

"We all had a taxing day. Rest is a good idea," said Ratchet. Prowl stayed close to Jennifer, watching the sleeping group on the couch. Starscream looked around his new home.

"Come here, Starscream so I can get a good look at you."

"What? I'm not letting some Autobot quack touch me!" Ratchet just glared at him.

"Starscream…what did I tell you? Besides, we're all friends here. The sooner you realize that, the better off you'll be." Starscream sighed and went over to him. He sat down and crossed his arms with a heavy sigh. Ratchet began to check him over. Starscream sighed in annoyance as he poked, prodded and touched.

"Hey! Be careful with my wings! That hurts!" Wheeljack just laughed from his spot in Becka's lap. He was nestled very happily there as she rubbed his head.

"Starscream…relax…" Melissa said as she came over. She helped Ratchet look him over. "You have some minor tears from when that thing took you. I'll have to fix them."

"There's a few more here as well," Ratchet said from behind Starscream.

"Alright. Thank you, Ratchet, but I think I'll take care of him. He's going to take a while to become friendly," she said as she rubbed his helm. He sighed and melted a bit. "See? You'll be fine," she smiled. Ratchet sighed and went back over to Racheal and Becka.

"Let me check you over one more time, Jack."

"Alright," he said as he got out of Becka's lap. He came and sat down next to Rachael. Ratchet took a good look at him as Melissa readied her supplies. "**-laughs-** That tickles, Ratch."

"You check out fine anyway, Jack. A good night's rest and you'll be fine. That leg injury of yours is healing up."

"Oh that," he said sheepishly.

"I don't want to know how you got it," Ratchet said shaking his head. "I'm glad you're here."

"Awww, c'mere and give me a hug. You know you want to," he smiled.

"…I…" Wheeljack just smiled and hugged the CMO tightly.

"Awww," smiled Rachael. "Just like in the show and stuff. You two really are best buds." Wheeljack just smiled and Ratchet reluctantly gave into his spark and hugged his friend.

"See? Not so bad."

"Ow! My wing's sensitive, human!"

"Aw, I'm sorry Stars," Melissa soothed as she worked on patching the tears. "I'm trying to be careful."

"You know with that attitude I could fix you instead."

"Yeah, then we'll drop you on the door step of that Seeker lover."

"No no…I'll be good…" Melissa couldn't help but giggle.

"See? You're just misunderstood. You need some TLC and some training and you'll be fine."

"…I suppose I could get used to this. Derek was never this nice to me…" Prowl looked at him sadly as he stared sadly at the floor.

"I…I can sympathize with your situation…"

"Prowlie?" Jennifer asked. He climbed out of her lap and went over to him. She just smiled. "…Prowlie…" she said happily.

"Starscream…"

"…What? Come to insult me and make more rules for me?"

"No…I… I came from a bad home too. Jennifer…her and Miss Jackson found me in a dumpster… My previous owner loved me, but his parents did not…"

"My owner didn't even love me…ow!"

"Sorry…"

"I cannot understand that, no, but I know what it's like to feel like you don't belong. I can share your fate though. I have a loving owner now and I'm in a safe home, a HOME."

"…Home…" Starscream sniffled. Pain from Melissa's working and sadness from being so easily rejected or pushed aside weighed on his spark.

"I might not fully understand you yet, but we will all get to know each other," said Prowl.

"We're all friends here," said Ratchet.

"…F-Friends…?" Starscream sniffled, trying not to cry.

"Yeah," Melissa sighed as she pulled him close. "C'mon, let's get you fixed up in the bedroom. I have a feeling you want to be alone." She straightened up the supplies she was using and took Starscream into her arms. He hid against her so he could cry without anyone seeing. Jen watched them disappear into the back of the apartment with a smile.

"He'll be an Autobot in no time with Meli," she said.

"Hard to imagine someone's got it worse than you," said Ratchet as he looked at Prowl.

"Dumpster? Do I want to know?" asked Wheeljack.

Prowl shivered a bit. "Please don't make me explain. It's still hard for me."

"It's okay, Prowlie," Jennifer said as she took him into her arms and hugged him. He sighed as he rested against her. She rubbed his door wings. Ratchet whispered the whole story to Wheeljack.

"Oh my…" Ratchet only nodded.

"Well, let's get home. It's getting late," Rachael said as she took Ratchet into her arms.

"Aww, but I don't wanna…" Wheeljack sighed.

"I don't want to impose, Jackie."

"It's a good idea that we all get some rest."

"How about a play date?" asked Jen.

"We're a bit too old for that," said Rachael. "Besides, we need to get back to work tomorrow. We missed the past two days from the 'robbery'."

"Well, yeah… But we can schedule it on the weekend."

"That sounds great," smiled Becka. How about Saturday? We could all pick a social place to hang out and then go from there."

"I'll pass the idea on to Meli and we'll figure it out."

"Oh, Becka. We should exchange contact information. That way we can reach each other."

"Yeah," smiled Jennifer.

"Okay," smiled Becka. She carried Wheeljack into the kitchen and wrote down her address and phone number on two pieces of paper. "I'll leave one here for you two girls, Jen." She came back into the living room and handed Racheal a paper. "There's your copy. Oh, tell Melissa we said goodbye."

"I will," smiled Jen.

"Us too," smiled Rachael as she stood with Ratchet.

"Okay. Bye girls, Ratchet, Wheeljack."

"Bye Miss Sundance."

"Bye bye," smiled Wheeljack. Jen smiled as she watched the four leave. She locked the door behind them. She smiled to see Prowl fighting to keep his optics open.

"Let's lie down in here for now. I don't want to disturb Meli and Starscream." He nodded sleepily. She took another blanket for the other couch and laid down on it. She covered her and Prowl with the blanket. "Get some rest now. Everything's going to be okay now."

"Yeah…" Prowl yawned, curling up against her. She smiled as he fell asleep. She watched Optimus and the other plushes sleep.

In the bedroom, Melissa was checking on her repair work. Starscream was sniffling loudly, having cried his optics out. He was still crying, letting out a lot of emotions. Melissa was speaking softly to him and rubbing his helm as she checked him over. "You'll heal nicely," she said as she turned and cleaned up the supplies.

"…You'll…**-sniffle-** l-love me…right…? I…I won't be…y-yesterday's trash or…or sit on a shelf…j-just for show…**-cries-**…?"

"Of course not, Stars," she smiled as she put everything away to hug him close. She laid down on her bunk and laid him on her chest. She rubbed his newly repaired wings and kissed his helm. "Everything's going to be alright…" she spoke softly. "The only problem right now is getting along with all the others."

"…B-But they're all Autobots… Th-They hate me… Wh-What about Optimus? H-He'll hate me…wh-when he wakes up…"

"No he won't," she assured gently, still rubbing his wings. "If you do your best to get along with the others and make friends, he'll understand. He'll probably forgive you for the old rivalry too. This is Optimus we're talking about, not Megatron."

"…Y-You think so…?" he sniffled.

"I know so, now get some sleep."

"But I-…"

"Ssssshhhhh, it's alright… Just get some sleep…" He slowly calmed, falling asleep as she softly shushed him and rubbed his wings. He had never known such love, not since he was first stitched together. "Goodnight, Stars. Sweet dreams…" She carefully got up, tucking him safely in her arms. She got out of the bedroom and went into the living room. She smiled to see Jen fast asleep with a sleeping Prowl in her arms. She went over to her and gently shook her. "Jen, wake up," she whispered. "I'll need your help getting the plushes to bed."

"Huh? What?"

"C'mon. Starscream's kinda big and I just got him to sleep."

"Okay." She slowly got off the couch, wrapping Prowl in the blanket from the couch. She took Optie and Jazz into her arms as well. Melissa carefully took Optimus and nestled Bumblebee next to him. They carefully placed Jazz, Bumblebee, and Starscream into bed. "Goodnight, Meli."

"Goodnight," she smiled as she helped Jen get Optie and Prowl up to the top bunk. She waited until Jen had them both tucked in. Jen climbed down and changed into her pajamas as Melissa gently tucked Optimus in next to Bumblebee. She changed too before climbing into bed and nestling Optimus with her. She repositioned Starscream between Jazz and Bumblebee, making sure they were comfortable.

"Goodnight, Meli," Jen smiled as she climbed up and repositioned her two Autobots with her. There was silence as humans joined plushies in sleep.

The next morning, Optimus woke up first. He looked around anxiously. The last he remembered was being in the van outside the lab. He relaxed a little as he realized he was tucked safely in Melissa's arms. Optie! Was his brother alright? He tried to wriggle free and sit up. He managed to sit up, but he was still weak from yesterday. He weakly tried to push Melissa's arm off. "…Hey… Where do you think you're trying to go, Fearless?" she yawned as she looked down at him. "You trying to be tough and get up on your own?" she said as she carefully sat up and nestled him in her lap.

"…Is…Is everyone else alright?"

"Of course they are," she smiled. "It's alright. Oh! Optie's fine. He's perfectly safe on the top bunk with Jen and Prowl. No need to worry, everything's okay. You were very cool yesterday, but you had me very worried. Try not to run off and be Fearless Leader without me okay?"

"…I can't help it…"

"I know," she smiled as she rubbed his back. "It's who you are." He looked over and saw Starscream nestled happily with Bumblebee and Jazz.

"What's Starscream doing here?" he asked curiously, a little bit apprehensive.

"Oh… He's staying with us. Don't worry, he promises to be good. Actually, he's the one scared of you."

"I'm nothing like Megatron. If he wants to defect and be one of us, that's just fine. I hold no judgment against him."

"I knew you wouldn't," she smiled. "He had it very rough where he came from. Megatron wasn't very nice to him either."

"No… Are the others alright with this?"

"Yeah, Ratchet too."

"Good. He deserves this second chance and he should be given the same respect as the others."

"That's why you're Optimus Prime," she smiled as she rubbed his helm. Starscream moaned and slowly woke up. He stared at Melissa and Optimus as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He stared at Optimus worriedly and silently. He glared slightly, trying to hide that he was nervous. Melissa just smiled at him then at Optimus.

"Starscream…"

"Yeah?" he shouted back, glaring more.

"Welcome to the Autobots. I know you'll prove yourself true to your word."

"Fine, then I-…I…what?"

"It's okay, just like I told you it would be," Melissa smiled.

"…Oh…" Optimus smiled and weakly extended a hand. Starscream smiled and carefully shook it. He settled in Melissa's lap next to Optimus. "My…you were almost scrap back there," the seeker said as he looked at the patch seams from his injuries.

"I always put my fellow bots first. That includes you now."

"I didn't fair very well either," Starscream said, twitching his wings.

"You'll both heal in time. Which reminds me, YOU should be resting, Fearless."

"But what about the others?"

"Prowl's going to take care of that. You take it easy and rest. You suffered the most damage yesterday. It took a lot of stitching and stuffing to get you perfectly new again. I can't have you breakings your new seams."

"…Very well…" he sighed.

"I…I'll try and help too," Starscream said sheepishly.

"Awww, well look who's becoming a fine Autobot already," Melissa smiled. She rubbed Starscream's helm affectionately. He smiled, nuzzling into the touch a bit. Optimus smiled and got more comfortable in Melissa's lap. If he was restricted from duty, he would enjoy the time off. Jen slowly awoke just as the alarm clock went off.

"Meli…" she yawned. "Could you get it?" she said, slowly sitting up.

"Sure," she replied, slowly getting out of bed with Optimus in her arms. Starscream settled back down with the others as they woke up. She shut off the annoying sound.

"…I almost don't want to go to work…"

"I know. I'm tired from the past few days too."

"Well, we can't sleep the day away," Prowl said.

"Aww, why not?" asked Jazz.  
"C'mon, Jazz. We don't want to waste a perfectly good day sleeping," said Bumblebee. "We can have some fun."

"See? Bumblebee and Prowl have the right attitude," Melissa smiled. She gently laid Optimus back down on her pillow. "YOU are restricted to resting, Fearless. Let Prowl run things. He's in charge now until you get better."

"Don't forget, you've got me and the guys if you need anything," smiled Bumblebee.

"Thank you, but I should be fine. I think I'll enjoy the time off."

"Well, if you're not going to use the bathroom, I am," Jennifer said as she got down from the ladder.

"Okay. I want to pick out my outfit for today." Prowl looked over from the top bunk as Jen left the room.

"Where's Starscream?" he asked.

"Here, Autobot," he replied going to the edge of the bottom bunk so Prowl could see him.

"I have a name you know."

"Oops…sorry…"

"Give him time, Prowl. He's been through a lot, especially with his previous owner," warned Optimus.

"Exactly," agreed Melissa from her dresser.

"What do need, Prowl?" Starscream asked.

"I'll need your help getting breakfast and lunch together for us. Your flying ability can help reach top shelves and supplies."

"Alright." His stomach growled painfully at the mention of food. He looked down at the bed sadly. "I…I've forgotten all about eating…"

"What?" Jazz shouted.

"You…Your owner never fed you?" Bumblebee asked in disbelief.

"…I…I spent most of my life on a shelf… In the corner of that shelf actually…"

"No one deserves to be mistreated in such a way," Optimus said sadly.

"…I…I just thought it was normal… He…He liked my brothers more than me… I just…got used to it…"

"Well…not here…" Melissa smiled, laying her clothes out while she waited for Jennifer to get done. She took Starscream into her arms and rubbed his helm. He smiled and nuzzled into the touch a bit.

"Okay, all yours Meli."

"Thanks," she smiled, setting Starscream down. "You make sure and eat today."

"I'll make sure," said Prowl.

"What's up?"

"Starscream has never eaten. He was starved before."

"Aww…"

"I know." Jennifer smiled at the seeker before climbing up to get Prowl and Optie down.

"I'll get breakfast going for us. C'mon, all plushies too." She carefully took Optimus into her arms and the other plushies followed her out of the room.

Once everyone had breakfast, the girls finished getting ready. "Okay, now Prowl is in charge while we're gone," said Jennifer. "Everyone take care of each other. There should be no more break ins."

"Starscream has agreed to help Prowl in anyway. Everyone try and be friends with him. He's been through a lot."

"New friend," smiled Optie. Starscream smiled back at him.

"I can see things will work out fine," smiled Melissa.

"See you after work, everyone," Jennifer smiled as they left. They locked the door behind them. Prowl and Starscream made sure Optimus was comfortable on the couch before going about their day.

The girls came home to find Starscream and Prowl forcing Optimus to lie down. "We leave for the day and you try to work?" Melissa sighed.

"You know you're not well enough yet…" agreed Jennifer.

"I…I'm sorry. A good leader…never stays down…"

"But you need to rest, sir. You were badly injured."

"Prowl and I have everything under control, okay?" Starscream added.

"Please Optimus, we're only looking out for your health," said Bumblebee.

"You're just trying to be tough," smiled Melissa as she set her work things down. She took Optimus into her arms. "I'll take things from here," she smiled. She picked up her work things with a spare arm before going into the bedroom.

"So, everything go okay?" asked Jennifer.

"Yes. Everything was fine."

"Optimus Prime is a bit stubborn. He laid down for most of the morning, even staying in bed for lunch."

"After lunch was a different story. He kept trying to do things himself."

"Ah okay."

"We kept it pretty cool though," smiled Jazz.

"That's good. Dinner will be in a little while once Meli and I get changed."

"Sounds good to me," smiled Starscream.

"Good, that means you ate today," Jennifer smiled. Starscream smiled back. She left and went to the bathroom.

In the bedroom, Melissa was lying Optimus down on her bed. "You rest now. I know you can't help it, but please rest. Maybe you can help with small things."

"I'd like that." Melissa smiled.

"Okay, Meli. I'm done in the bathroom."

"Alright." She left to go to the bathroom and change. Optimus sighed as he laid down.

"I know it's hard to lie down," Jennifer smiled. "You need to rest though. I'm sure Meli will let you do a few small things if you want."

"She did say that." Jennifer just smiled.

"Alright, now that I'm changed, let's work on dinner. I'm starving."

"I bet the plushes are too," smiled Jennifer. Melissa just smiled.

"I have an idea," she said as she took Optimus into her arms. "You can fold up the napkins and help set the table. C'mon." She carried Optimus into the kitchen and carefully set him up comfortably on the kitchen table. She went into the drawers and cabinets. She set up the cookies, napkins and silverware in front of him. "There you go. Now you can feel useful," she smiled. She patted his head and turned towards the counter to start dinner for her and Jennifer. "If it gets to be too much, you tell me and I'll have Starscream or Prowl help." Optimus just nodded and got to work.

Soon dinner was ready. "Good job and you didn't even need any help," Melissa smiled as she patted Optimus on the head.

"I admittedly had to stop and take a break a few times."

"That's okay. You're still healing. Don't push yourself too hard."

"Brother," smiled Optie as Jennifer came in with everyone. She sat Optie next to Optimus at the table. Everyone else climbed up and took a seat around the cookie arrangement.

"Let's eat," Melissa smiled as she came over and grabbed her plate from the table Jennifer had helped set earlier.

"Yeah," she replied as she got up and brought her plate over to the stove. The plushes got their fair share of the cookies and waited for the girls to sit down before eating. Once they sat down with plates full of food, everyone began eating and talking about their day. Starscream ate almost ravenously, not talking to the others.

"Starscream…manners," corrected Prowl.

"He's behaving better than at lunch," Optimus added in the seeker's defense.

"Yes, but…"

"Just give him time to adjust," said Bumblebee. Melissa looked over at the red and blue flyer sadly. He was trying to eat more slowly but embarrassment showed clearly on his face. She reached a hand across the table to him.

"Hey, Stars…look at me," she said, patting his leg. "It's alright," she smiled as he looked up at her. "Don't eat like every meal is your last. There's more where this came from. You'll be well taken care of okay?" He nodded weakly, very embarrassed and somewhat ashamed. She only smiled and patted his leg again. She let go and went back to eating. Optimus watched as Starscream ate much more slowly and stared at the table. He looked at Prowl and they exchanged looks of pity. Jazz, who was sitting next to Starscream, put an arm around him.

"It's cool, man. Don't be so blue."

"Friend," smiled Optie.  
"Yes, I…suppose I'm just being frivolous."

"Cheer up, dude," Jazz smiled, hugging Starscream close. He smiled and looked at the others. Each one smiled back at him, but not out of pity. Melissa and Jennifer couldn't help but smile too. Everyone happily finished dinner.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The rest of the week passed in much the same manner. Calls had been made and soon, the Saturday play date had been arranged. The four girls and plushes would meet in Central Park. They planned a picnic and a tour around the park. Jennifer was happily getting herself and the plushes ready. Melissa finished packing everything they'd need, including a special care kit for Optimus. "Alright, we're ready to go. Rachael's going to ride there with us." There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," smiled Jennifer. She answered the door happily.

"Hi," smiled Rachael. "We're ready." She had Ratchet on her shoulder.

"How's Prime?" he asked.

"He's alright for the most part," said Jennifer. "Hey Meli, it's Rachael!" Jennifer called back.

"Okay!" She came in with a suitcase and a cooler. The plushes followed behind her. She had Optimus sitting on her shoulder.

"Prime…" Ratchet said worried as the two locked optics.

"I'll be fine, Ratchet. I can't stay here by myself. My seams are healing just fine."

"I want brother to come. He deserves it."

"We all do," smiled Bumblebee. "It will be a fun time for all of us to really get to know each other."

"And to just chill," smiled Jazz.

"I…I don't know if I want to go…" Starscream said nervously. "I could…stay here."

"What? You don't think we can trust you?" Ratchet questioned as he stared seriously down at the seeker.

"…I…I'm unsure…"

"Don't want to be seen in public with a bunch of Autobots?" Prowl said. "Your reputation at stake?"

"Hey! Leave the poor guy alone!" Melissa pouted as she carefully knelt down and patted his head.

"See? He needs this. He needs to be conditioned and get used to being around us, especially in public," said Ratchet. Starscream shied away more.

"Everyone please stop forcing your opinion on him. He is able to make his own choices and voice his own concerns." Optimus smiled down at him. "You truly do not wish to go?"

"I…I…"

"So prideful…"

"Prowl…" Optimus warned. "As if you have the right to judge him. I know you have your own selfish pride at times." Prowl blushed in embarrassment. "Go ahead, Starscream."

"I…I'm worried what everyone will think of me… M-Maybe it's pride…maybe it's a low self esteem…maybe both… I… I just…"

"You're used to being stabbed in the back and always having to keep an optic behind you. Constantly trying to overthrow a powerful leader and being selfish will do that," said Rachael.

"Yeah…you've been changin' for the better this past week. You need to trust us, man," smiled Jazz.

"Your old owner didn't help matters either. He thought you were worthless, just a collector's item," sighed Jennifer. "He compared you to your brothers." Starscream nodded sadly, collapsing into a sitting position. Optie got down from Jennifer's arms and went over to him. He gave him a hug.

"You're just misunderstood. You're my friend and big brother's friend. Meli loves you and me too."

"…Really…?" he sniffled, looking up at everyone. Each smiled down at him in their own way.

"This outing is the perfect opportunity for you to grow comfortable around all of us. You need this time today to learn to trust us and maybe trust yourself," Ratchet said.

"I…I guess…you're right…"

"Then let's get going so we're not late," smiled Melissa.

"Right," smiled Rachael. She helped the girls carry the supplies and a few plushes. Starscream climbed up Melissa's back and settled on her other shoulder. Optimus smiled at him.

"You're one of us. Maybe you can be an example to the other Decepticons out there."

"Thank you, Prime." The group left happily.

88888

Once at the park, they were met happily by Becka and Wheeljack. "Hi guys!" smiled Becka, goggles shining in the sun. Wheeljack was waving happily from her arms.

"Hey Becka. Hi Wheeljack." Jen said with a smile.  
"Hi," smiled Melissa as the group came over.

"Let's all help set up the picnic blankets," smiled Rachael. Melissa opened the suitcase and pulled out two blankets. Becka pulled out one too.

"Everyone can help," she smiled as Wheeljack took a corner. The other Autobots and even Starscream helped spread the three blankets in a nice rectangle. Optie smiled happily. Optimus smiled and settled happily in Melissa's lap. Starscream sat close to her, still a little shy. Jazz took no time in kicking back. He sprawled out on the blanket and sighed happily, practically sleeping. Wheeljack was happily observing his surroundings. The park was full of fascinating things. Bumblebee was playing tag with Optie.

Ratchet took Jazz's idea and decided to just relax and enjoy the day. Prowl was sitting next to Jen, but looking around, keeping an optic on Bumblebee and Optie. He glanced over at Optimus from time to time as well. "Gotcha Optie!"  
"My turn!"  
"Ahhh!" Bumblebee laughed as he ran around the tree they were set up under.

Melissa smiled. She turned to Starscream. "Why don't you go explore or fly off? You've never been outside."  
"You're sure...?"  
"If you want to."  
"Why don't you help Wheeljack observe the park?" smiled Becka.  
"Yeah, you were once a scientist," smiled Wheeljack.

"I...I still am, actually..."  
"Then come on," the CE smiled. "I could use some aerial information."  
"Alright," Starscream smiled a bit. Melissa gently pushed him forward. He looked back at her.

"Go on," she smiled happily. He smiled back and went over to Wheeljack.

"Let's go." Wheeljack said with a smile. Wheeljack walked a little bit away from the tree. Starscream flew in the air above him. Bumblebee and Optie were done with tag and were now chasing butterflies, bumblebees, and birds. Jennifer couldn't help but smile. Rachael and Melissa were talking. Optimus followed a butterfly as it flew around him. He smiled as he watched it. He slowly got out of Melissa's lap and walked after it. Bumblebee, Optie, Wheeljack, and Starscream were a few feet away from the tree now. Melissa smiled as Optimus followed the butterfly off the blanket. "Starscream, the finch is getting away!" Wheeljack called excitedly as the two chased after.  
"I know! It's hard to catch!"

"...Awww, butterfly went bye bye..."  
"It's alright, Optie. We'll find another one." Melissa stole a glance at Jazz to find him and Ratchet asleep.

"Don't go to far." Prowl called out from his place next to Jen. Optimus almost tripped as he went over a rough patch of grass.  
"Sir!" Prowl called out almost standing up to go and help.  
"Relax... He's alright," Melissa smiled at him.  
"But..." Melissa just sighed. Optimus decided to just sit down in the grass. He smiled as the butterfly perched on his feet.  
"See Prowlie, he's okay." Jen said with a smile.  
"He's getting closer to the wild life than any of the other plushes are," smiled Becka.  
"Speaking of..." Melissa said. She did a scan of the area. Wheeljack and Starscream were getting pretty far, but she could still see them. The same was true for Bumblebee and Optie. "Out of range, but not out of sight." Prowl was still worried.  
"Somebody's a worry wart," smiled Rachael.  
"You should be like Jazz," agreed Becka. Melissa giggled a bit. Prowl sighed.  
"You worry too much, Prowl," Melissa smiled as she reached over and pat his head. Nobody saw the cat pounce Optimus until it was too late. The butterfly flew off, the cat following it.  
Prowl ran towards him. "Sir! You okay?"

"Yeah...I'm fine... Just surprised is all..."  
"Oh Fearless...I'm sorry..." Melissa took him into her arms and checked him over. "Well, luckily the cat didn't really get you. All your seams are still in tact." She brought him over and sat him down in her lap. She took out the care kit and got the dirt off of him. She also gave him a cookie. Starscream and Wheeljack had managed to get over by the swing set and slide area.

"Wow look at this stuff." Wheeljack said with a smile.  
"Yeah...very curious..." Starscream said as he lighted down. He started to study the swings. Wheeljack looked at them too.

"Fascinating how a length of chain on a lever system works," said Wheeljack. Starscream flew to the top and examined the bolts and fastenings of the swing.  
"It works by force and kinetic energy..."

"I'd LOVE to test this out... Maybe we could go back to the girls and see if they'll push us."  
"I could probably manage," Starscream said as he flew lower. "Have a seat and I'll see if my flying can get the swing going." Wheeljack smiled. Starscream flew down to the seat and took a strong hold. He waited for Wheeljack to sit before pulling the seat forward. He let go and Wheeljack flew back before going forward again.

"This is great," Wheeljack smiled happily. Starscream smiled and landed a little bit in front of the swing. He waited for it to stop before helping Wheeljack get down.

"Ha! What's this? Don't make me sick! You traitor," growled a familiar voice.

"STARSCREAM IS PLAYING NURSEMAID TO AN AUTOBOT..." Soundwave laughed along with him.

"Don't listen to them Stars." Wheeljack said. He turned to Megatron and looked at him in disappointment.

"What? Have nothing better to do than pick on others of your kind?" he quipped. Megatron sneered and came closer.

"I would have thought you would be smart and have gone back to your owner. Now I find you fraternizing with Autobots?" Starscream growled and crossed his arms. He neared Megatron, standing tall.

"AUTOBOTS, INFERIOR."

"They're nice!"

"WHAT? You actually defend such filth?"

"He's not filth! He's…He's my friend!"

"You've crossed the line, Starscream… I'll show you what a true Decepticon is. You'll wish you had NEVER defected…"

"NO!" Wheeljack cried trying to rush to Starscream's aide as Megatron grabbed him.

"AUTOBOT WILL NOT INTERFER." Soundwave took a strong hold of Wheeljack and kept him from moving to help.

"Aagggh….!"

"STOP IT!"

"SILENCE OR YOU WILL BE NEXT."

"Yeah! Beat him up, Megatron!" laughed James, the little boy who was Soundwave's owner. He was at the playground with Johnathan, Megatron's owner.

"Ha ha ha! Nice job, Megs. Teach that worthless collector's item who's boss," agreed John as he came over.

"Let me see that Autobot, Soundwave. I know what to do with him." As soon as Soundwave released his hold, Wheeljack ran for it. "HEY!" cried James.

"AUTOBOT IS NOT WORTH CHASING. IT IS NOT ADVISABLE TO STRAY."

"Yeah, okay…" sighed James as he bent down and tucked Soundwave safely under his arm.

"Let him go back to his stupid owner," said Johnathan. "It's fun to watch thrown away Starscream get beat up."

"Yeah," laughed James. Soundwave laughed with him as he watched.

"…I'll…never –cough cough-…go back…o-or…follow…y-your leader-..ship…again…"

"You'll regret those words…" Megatron growled as he kicked Starscream hard in his cockpit where he was already injured.

"…-cough-…-moan-…" James knelt down and picked up the torn plush. He threw him back down hard.

"Ha ha ha ha! You're a piece of junk now! No one will want you! Not even if they LOVE Decepticons."

"Even the most obsessed Transformers fan would throw you away." Johnathan smirked as an idea came to him. "I saw a nice dog earlier. Let's go give him a new chew toy."

"Excellent. A long and suffering death by a brutal organic pet." Soundwave was silent in his owner's arms. It was fun to punish the traitor but he didn't want things to go this far.

"I dunno…he's pretty torn up as he is… We could just throw him away," James said, voicing Soundwave's opinion.

"C'mon, Jimmy. I thought you liked being mean."

"Well…sometimes…"

"Fine, I'll do it." He picked Starscream up and walked over to where the dog and its owner were. James followed.

88888

"WHAT!" Melissa cried as Wheeljack had just finished explaining what happened.

"I knew letting them stray that far would be bad," sighed Prowl.

"Now is not the time for 'I told you so', Prowlie," Jen said.

"What can we do? Prime isn't strong enough to stop him."

"We are," Becka scowled, rubbing Wheeljack's back as she cradled him in her arms. "They have no right to treat him that way."

"That's Megatron for you," Optimus said. He stood up and looked up at Melissa.

"No, Fearless. You're still healing. Let us handle this. We're bigger than that Plush-icon."

"I'll stay here with him, Jazz, and Ratchet," Rachael said.

"Thank you. You might have to wake Ratchet when we return."

"Right…"

"C'mon, Meli, let's go. There's no telling what they're doing to him now." Jennifer bent down and picked up Prowl.

"Optie, you stay here."

"I stay with brother," he said as he hugged Optimus. Jennifer smiled. Melissa, Becka and Jennifer ran off towards the playground.

88888

"Here boy… You want the plush? You want it?" Johnathan was laughing as he lifted Starscream into the air. He was about to throw it when the girls rushed up.

"That's not yours!"

"Unhand my friend!"

"Give him back, he's mine!" Johnathan turned around at the voices.

He laughed outright. "Of course it would be GIRLS that have Autobots."

"You shouldn't judge people," growled Prowl. "Femmes can like whatever shows or fandoms they want to. And we Autobots are not weak!"

"Give me Starscream back! He's mine!"

He laughed again, looking at Starscream. "A GIRL? Ha ha ha ha!"

"You gotta problem with girls liking Transformers? Or Decepticons for that matter?" Becka sneered. "I can kick your butt. I'm not afraid to fight."

"Oh yeah?"

"John…just give him back. They aren't worth getting in trouble… They're adult girls."

"Yeah!" Jennifer agreed. "I'm probably older than you."

"So? You really still want this piece of scraps back?"

"Yeah! He's mine and I love him!"

"Then take him," Johnathan growled. He tossed Starscream into the air. Melissa ran after him, catching him just before the dog could get him.

"No no. This is mine," she said until the dog turned away to chase a squirrel.

"You're just a bully! No wonder Megatron likes you so much!" growled Becka.

"Let's go, Becka."

"The fight's already been won," said Wheeljack. "Let's just go back."

"…Alright…"

"You should be ashamed of yourself," Prowl huffed as they walked away.

"…What…what did they do to you…?" Melissa pouted, upset at how damaged Starscream was.

"Well fix him with the stuff you brought for Optimus," Jennifer said soothingly.

8888

The girls brought Starscream over and sat back down in the picnic area. Starscream had passed out from the pain by the time Melissa laid him in her lap and looked him over. "Oh no! He's leaking the serum!"

"What?" Rachael asked alarmed.

"He lost some of the stuffing with it!"

"That's not good…"

"Now what? I can't replace it… What if he won't wake up, even if I sew him back together?" she started to cry now.

"Let me wake Ratchet up, he might know. Ratchet…Ratchet wake up…" Rachael coaxed as she pat him.

"…What? Is it lunchtime? Is Optimus okay?"

"It's Starscream…" Melissa sniffled worriedly. The CMO slowly sat up and came over.

"What happened?" he practically yelled in surprise.

"Megatron and Soundwave were here with their owners…" growled Becka.

"What?"

"Wheeljack and Starscream were exploring the play equipment and Megatron found them. He punished Starscream for defecting and being with Wheeljack," Prowl growled.

"…Oh I'd like to get my hands on him…"

"Calm down," Rachael said. "He needs help." Ratchet nodded.  
He came over and looked at him. "...Well...he looks pretty bad..."  
"What about the stuffing?" Melissa sniffled. He lost some of the treated kind."

"Well...the majority of it is still intact. He only lost a little. He'll recover alright. We better get to work."

"O-Okay..." Melissa got into the care kit she brought for Optimus and threaded a needle.  
"Friend okay?" Optie asked.  
"He will be, Optie... He will be," said Bumblebee as he pat his back.

Ratchet stopped where he was in repairing Starscream's cockpit. "Did you bring any stuffing?" he asked Melissa.

"Yeah... It's in the shoebox in there."  
"Thank you." He walked over and pulled as much as he could carry over. He carefully put the stuffing inside before closing it up. Wheeljack watched them work worriedly.

"...Megatron..." Optimus growled as he watched.  
"Prime." Prowl said as he gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"...He can't treat others this way... Starscream did not deserve such a punishment..."

"I agree with you, but at the moment there is nothing we can do."

Optimus Prime sighed. "Almost done..." sighed Ratchet.

"You're as good as new Starscream..." Melissa sighed as she finished her stitch.

"Friend wake up?" Optie asked.

"Maybe," said Ratchet. He checked over the work. "He'll need to rest, just like Prime."

"Lots of rest."

Starscream moaned as he slowly woke up. "...Uhhgggg..." Wheeljack smiled, giving a sigh of relief. Everyone else relaxed too. "...I...I feel like...I...I crashed...from...a thousand...feet in the air..."  
"From Plush standards, that's reasonable." Prowl said.

Starscream tried to sit up. "...Oww!"  
"No move." Optie said.

"...Uhhg..."  
"You were torn up pretty badly by Megatron," said Ratchet.  
"...Megatron...? Oh..." he moaned as he laid back down.  
"Should we go home?" Jen asked.  
"We should be okay," said Rachael.  
Becka's stomach growled. "It's lunchtime. How about we eat?"  
"Okay." Jen said with a smile. Melissa gently laid Starscream down.

"You lie down and rest. I'll give you a few cookies for some lunch if you're hungry." She turned and got into the cooler, serving lunch. Bumblebee came over and helped dish out the cookies for all the plushes. As everyone was eating, Melissa took a few cookies out and pulled Starscream into her lap. She rubbed his helm and kissed it. "You hungry?"

"…uh huh…" Melissa made sure he was comfortable in her lap and braced him up with her arm.

"Alright…eat slowly…" she said as she gave him a piece of cookie. He weakly took it with his hand and ate it.

"…I'm sorry…I'm so much trouble…"

"No you're not… It wasn't your fault."

"Yeah, it wasn't your fault at all. It was Megatron's," Jennifer agreed.

"Next time, we'll employ the buddy system. No one goes off alone. We'll have to keep in contact at regular intervals so we know what everyone is doing. Maybe even a tracking system…"

"Prowl…" Optimus warned.

"What? I'm just trying to prevent what happened to Starscream."

"I agree with some of your methods. Everything will be alright," said Wheeljack. Prowl only nodded. Starscream sighed as he had some more bites of cookie. He nuzzled against Melissa.

"Full now?" He nodded. "Tired? Want to go back to sleep?" He nuzzled against her more. She smiled and readjusted him as she laid down. She rubbed his wings as he fell back asleep. She smiled at him. "An after lunch nap sounds good anyway…" she smiled, closing her eyes. Optimus came over to her and laid down against her. "You can lay down too, Fearless," she smiled at him. "I bet you're tired from all your little excursions today."

"A small recharge sounds good," he sighed happily as he cuddled against her. She only smiled and closed her eyes. She sighed as the carbs from lunch sent her into a deep sleep. The others girls smiled as they played with the other plushes.

88888

An hour later, Melissa slowly woke up refreshed from the nap. She smiled to feel Starscream still sleeping on her. Her smile quickly turned to worry as she felt the seeker squirming uncomfortably in his sleep. She looked up at her chest and saw Optimus trying to wake him while speaking gentle words of encouragement. "He's probably having horrible nightmares from everything that's happened to him. Stupid Megascum messing with all that hard work we've done."  
"Come on, Starscream. Things are better now. That's all in the past. What happened today isn't your fault."

"I think I'll take over from here, Fearless."

"Alright." He moved away and cuddled next to Melissa's shoulder to watch.  
"Starscream…Hey…STARS…" she coaxed, rubbing his back and his wings. "STARS…wake up…"  
"…Megatron… Don't…"  
"STARSCREAM…" she spoke loudly.

"…Please…wh-what…? What happened?" he asked as he slowly looked up at the two pairs of worried eyes.

"You were having a nightmare," Optimus said.  
"Bad memories, but you're alright now," Melissa smiled, rubbing his helm.  
"…I…I am…?"  
"Of course you are," Melissa smiled as she started rubbing his wings again.

"You are safe and protected with us. We should have been more vigilant earlier," Optimus said. He clenched his fists. "If I wasn't still recovering…I would have dealt with him myself…"

"Easy, Fearless," Melissa almost giggled as she pat his head. Starscream shivered, shaking out the bad feelings and some of the memories out. She smiled at him and put a strong, comforting hand on him. He cuddled into her hold, feeling safe. "It's okay. I won't let him or any other psycho hurt you anymore," she said, still rubbing his wings. "You're with me now. I'll protect you and love you for the rest of your life."

"Me and my Autobots are your friends now and we'll always be here for you."

"Thank you, Optimus Prime. That means a lot coming from you."

"Go back to sleep if you want. I'll be right here."

"I…I am…still tired…" he yawned. Melissa kissed his helm as he settled back down, cuddling more comfortably against her. She rubbed his wings until he fell back asleep again.

"He will take a bit longer, I think."  
"For what, Optimus?"

"To really move on and fully trust all of us. He has a lot of bad experiences to draw from. Megatron is cold and his original owner was much of the same."

"Well…he's pulling through alright. With help from everyone, he'll soon forget about the past. He's happy now." Starscream moaned happily in his sleep, nuzzling against Melissa's chest. She could only smile. Optimus smiled too and cuddled a bit more into her neck. "You can go back to sleep if you'd like. I'm sure Stars woke you prematurely."

"Maybe a little longer," he sighed as he closed his eyes. Melissa smiled as he fell back asleep. She laid down more comfortably, careful not to disturb her two sleeping charges.

888888

The sun began to set and the girls got ready to go. Everyone helped clean up and pack up. Starscream was still sleeping, worn out from his adventurous day. Optimus was doing the best he could to help. "Fearless, it's alright. You're still recovering from earlier in the week. We'll get the rest," smiled Melissa.  
"Yeah, let us finish up," smiled Wheeljack. Optimus only smiled and sat back, letting the other plushes help the girls. Starscream stirred in his sleep. Melissa went over and covered him with a blanket, moving him aside from the picnic things. He quickly settled back down and Melissa went back to helping out.

"Well, that's everything," Becka said. "I guess this is goodbye for now."

"Yeah," smiled Rachael. "We'll keep in touch for sure. Friends always stick together."

"Right. Always," smiled Jennifer in agreement.

"C'mon, Wheeljack," Becka said as she took the chief engineer into her arms.

"Goodbye everyone. I hope we see each other soon."

"We will, Jack," said Ratchet. "I know we'll see each other again." Wheeljack smiled at his friend.

"We'll miss you," said Bumblebee.

"We'll miss you too," smiled Wheeljack.

"Goodbye girls. See you again soon," smiled Becka.

"Goodbye," smiled Melissa as they hugged.

"Bye," smiled Rachael.

"See you soon," said Jennifer. Everyone watched Becka leave before packing things into the car.

"Already to go?"

"Hang on Rachael. I almost forgot someone," Melissa said as she went back and got Starscream from under the tree. She shifted him more comfortably in her arms as everyone got into the car. She put Starscream in Jennifer's lap as she buckled her seatbelt. "Now we can go," she said as she closed the door and started the car. The girls pulled out of the park and headed back to the apartment.

888888

Once at the apartment, Rachael took her things and headed down the hall. "Thanks guys, I think we'll go home for the rest of the night."

"That's okay," smiled Jennifer.

"Yeah, we know where to find you," laughed Melissa.

"Goodbye girls. You take care of yourself. Make sure Starscream takes it easy for awhile."

"We will, Ratchet," smiled Melissa. "Optimus, you too. You've still got a little bit to go."

"Goodbye Ratchet," said leader waved.

"Goodbye." Rachael and Ratchet disappeared into her apartment.

"Wooo! What a day!"

"Sssshhh! Jen!" Melissa whispered back. She smiled at a still sleeping Starscream cuddled in her arms. His head was nestled against her shoulder and neck. She braced him with her arm while carrying some of the picnic supplies. Bumblebee, Jazz, Prowl, and Optie helped the girls put things away. Optimus watched from Melissa's other shoulder, handing her the napkins he helped bring in. "Thanks, Optimus."

"Meli, you should go lay Starscream and Optimus down."

"Yeah. C'mon you two."

"I do not require rest."

"Well, you can't resume full duty yet."

"Alright." She smiled and took the two into the bedroom. She laid down on the bed, grabbing a book to read. She handed a smaller book to Optimus. "Here, Fearless. If you won't lie down, you can read. It will help you. Just a few more days, and you can do what you want to do again." Optimus just sighed, reading the book in a comfortable spot on the bed. Melissa gently pried Starscream from her shoulder and tucked him into bed. He moaned and awoke.

"…Wh-where are we?"

"We're safe at home now," she smiled as she rubbed his helm. "You just go back to sleep. You'll be alright." She kissed him on the helm and turned to leave.

"I…I don't want to be alone…"

"Fearless will be here with you."

"…Please don't go…"

"You're still shaken up, huh?" He nodded. She smiled. "Alright, I can stay. You're acting so cute, like a little kid."

"…I am not!"

"She's not degrading you. She's simply stating that you remind her of a frightened sparkling that needs his creator."

"It's cute," she smiled. "If you need assurance, it's alright."

"Does…Does this make me…weak?"

"Weakness is hiding your fear behind a weapon and hateful attitude. Weakness is Cybertronians like Megatron. He was strong once. He was capable of honor, respect, care, and love."

"At least there is some good in him, deep down in there."

"Thank you, Optimus."

"For what, Starscream?"

"Everything… You're a much better leader than Megatron."

"Thank you, but I'm only doing what is right. You are one of us now and you're under my protection. I've always said 'Freedom is the right of all sentient beings.'"

"Your friendship is appreciated," Starscream smiled.

"Go to sleep," Melissa warned as she laid down next to him. She opened her book and started reading. He cuddled close to her from under the covers. She peeked over her book to make sure he went back to sleep. She smiled. Optimus went back to his book as well.

In the living room, Jennifer was watching TV quietly with the other plushes. They laughed at the TV, relaxing in the peace and safety of their home.


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Weeks went by and Optimus was back to being the leader. Starscream grew to love his position as an Autobot. "Melissa?" he asked as they sat in the living room watching TV.

"What's wrong, Starscream?"

"Could…could you change my symbols?"

"What? Why?"

"Don't change it," said Optimus.

"Why not?" Starscream challenged.

"I agree. I don't think you should change your symbols either. However, I respect your decision," added Prowl.

"Why do you want to change, man?" asked Jazz. "Yer one of us, Autobot symbol or not," he grinned.

"You've come a long way, Starscream," smiled Bumblebee. "I proudly consider you one of my friends." Starscream smiled a bit.

"So, why do you want me to change your 'Con symbols to Autobot ones?"

"…To forget…"

"You should keep them as a reminder of what you have overcome," said Prowl.

"What? I…I don't want to remember Megatron and that stupid owner of mine. I hate them! I hate them both!"

"Settle down, Stars, settle down," Melissa soothed as she rubbed his helm.

"That which doesn't kill us, makes us stronger," smiled Jennifer.

"Starscream, you should keep your old symbols. It will remind you of the troubles you've overcome and that you're a better person than the Decepticons. That you've come so far and truly become an Autobot."

"…Thank you, Optimus… You're right." Everyone smiled at Starscream. He cuddled back into Melissa's lap.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Bumblebee laughed at the TV. Starscream turned to watch and laughed along with him. Optimus smiled at the two of them and then up at Melissa. She smiled back down at the Prime. Everything was great. The plushes and the girls would live happily for the rest of their lives.


End file.
